


Параллельные связи между симметричными пространствами

by ohne_titel



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Научиться жить друг без друга так же сложно, как жить вместе. P vs NP не имеет решения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллельные связи между симметричными пространствами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parallel Connections Over Symmetric Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173515) by [viggorlijah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viggorlijah/pseuds/viggorlijah). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Параллель 1

Таксист высаживает его на тротуаре, и Чарли еще какое-то время не может сдвинуться с места. Следовало бы зайти в дом, принять душ. Выпить таблетку аспирина или отправиться прямиком в постель. В папиной спальне горит свет, значит, он еще не спит. Не то чтобы ждет его, Чарли, но все же. Если бы Чарли захотел поговорить с ним или... Чарли думает, о чем бы он мог поговорить с папой.

На первом этаже брезжит свет, и на какое-то мгновенье он думает, что это может быть Дон, который ждал его.

Это проектор с материалами по делу. На экране по-прежнему изображения увеличенных купюр с пометками и закорючками тут и там. Поверх наклеен желтый стикер, и Чарли подходит ближе, чтобы прочитать: «Сообщи мне, что случилось. Амита.»

Он мог бы позвонить Амите. Мог бы позвонить Ларри. Возможно, ему и следует позвонить Ларри. Но тогда Ларри будет в курсе, а Чарли знает, что Дон бы этого не хотел. Он выключает проектор, какое-то время сидит в темноте. 

Он все еще чувствует запах секса на себе, на своей одежде.

Он спускается в подвал и находит коробку, вызывает такси и ждет снаружи, на тротуаре. Он делает все тихо, чтобы папа не проснулся, не спустился вниз, не начал задавать вопросы, на которые Чарли не может ответить по-настоящему. Все равно это его коробка. Вроде как. Теперь у него определенно есть доля в ней.

На улице холодно, и глаза слезятся от ветра, и на самом деле он хочет просто… Он начинает размышлять над уравнением плотности массы звезды, богатой нейтрино, проблема, над которой он обещал Ларри поработать. Он работает по дороге. У таксиста есть блокнот и ручка, которые он продает Чарли за три бакса, и Чарли дописывает уравнение, используя коробку на коленях в качестве стола, уже в холле здания, где живет Дон. Ночной портье знает его, и Чарли даже помнит, как того зовут. «Эй, Фред,» - говорит он и за этим следуют десять, может, двадцать минут, пока все в порядке. Уравнение работает, оно не закончено, но та часть, которая нужна ему, сама идея – уже есть.

Он засовывает блокнот и карандаш в карман. Раньше у него была ручка, которую можно было закрепить, но он где-то потерял ее, и…

Он оставил ее на прикроватном столике в отеле. Она вынула ее из кармана Чарли, когда они – она вынула ее, а потом – Чарли поднимает коробку и заходит в лифт. Он опирается на стену и закрывает глаза.

«Дон,» - зовет он, постучавшись в дверь.

А потом Дон здесь, и коробка у него, и Чарли говорит, не подумав: «У тебя всегда были интересные вещи», но все в порядке. Дон не знает, что произошло. Это всего лишь слова.

«Семья на первом месте,» - говорит Дон, глядя на кольцо. Чарли опирается на стену. Кажется, его стошнит, если он сдвинется с места. Может, он упадет. Он никак не может взглянуть Дону в глаза, но потом Дон смотрит на него уверенно и спокойно.

Чарли нужно идти. Нужно уйти. «Ну, ладно,» - говорит он, и рубашка прилипает к спине, и в пересохшем рту горький вкус. Он слишком много выпил этим вечером, но он не пьян. Он… все становится кристально ясно, и Дон наклоняет голову и улыбается, и Чарли остается.

Когда Дон спрашивает его: «Хочешь досмотреть фильм?» - он остается.

Он засыпает еще до того, как заканчивается фильм, и Дону приходится его будить. «Чарли,» - говорит он, - «Чарли, хочешь лечь в кровать?»

А потом он кивает или что-то в этом роде, и господи, он устал, и в голове мутно, потому что он дремал вместо того, чтобы толком выспаться, и Дон обнимает его за плечи, и Чарли всегда будет меньше, всегда будет младшим братом. Но когда он немного наклоняется, и Дон двигает руку так, что голова Чарли уютно устраивается вот здесь, и Дон сжимает его плечо, и Дон все еще пахнет самим собой, свежевыглаженными рубашками и крахмалом, Чарли хочет навсегда остаться маленьким.

Он хочет, чтобы ему снова было семнадцать. Хочет, чтобы они вернулись к…

И это задача, которую Чарли так и не смог решить. Ни до того, ни сразу после.

Или во время. Проанализируйте события, сказал он Ким сегодня. Некоторые переменные весомее остальных. Эта весит, как черная дыра.

«Давай-ка, разувайся,» - говорит ему Дон.

Чарли скидывает кроссовки, падает на кровать и закрывает глаза. «М-м, просто оставь меня здесь,» - говорит он, и все в порядке, все будет в порядке. Дон снова сжимает его плечо и встает. Кровать двигается, и Чарли потягивается, поворачивает голову, чтобы ощутить щекой прохладное покрывало, и господи, почему он всегда забывает, каким приятным все кажется, когда он пьян?

Потом доносится шум воды и голос Дона: «Чарли? Может, хочешь взять зубную щетку?», и Чарли молчит. Он слегка приходит в себя и приподнимается на локтях. Дверь ванной открыта, и, если Дон поднимет глаза, он увидит, что Чарли смотрит на него.

Но Дон чистит зубы и сплевывает в раковину, и все как обычно. Дон готовится ко сну. Чарли вспоминает, как в детстве у них была одна ванная на двоих, и Дон надолго занимал раковину, поэтому Чарли пришлось научиться чистить зубы в душе. Только вот Дон терпеть не мог, когда Чарли сплевывал в водосток, поэтому ему приходилось бежать к раковине, просовывать голову под руку Дону, а тот прижимал ее локтем к своему животу, и он выплевывал пену в Дона, и тот выходил из себя, и выгонял его в коридор.

И ему приходилось стоять в коридоре голышом, изо рта капала пена от зубной пасты, он колотил в дверь, и да, оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что это было довольно жестоко, но Чарли вспоминает, что все было смешно. Потому что это был Дон.

Чарли смотрит, как Дон вытирает лицо, складывает полотенце и вешает его на место. Зубную щетку он держит в подставке. Зеркало чистое, и, когда Дон смотрит в него, там… ну, может, Чарли неправильно рассчитывает. Может быть, другой угол или это какое-то искажающее зеркало. Физика – сильная сторона Ларри, и Чарли видит свое отражение в зеркале, видит себя, опирающегося на локти, наблюдающего за братом с кровати, принадлежащей брату, и Дон не видит его.

Дон не видит его отражения в зеркале, потому что Дон снимает майку и бросает ее куда-то в сторону, за дверь ванной. Корзина для белья, думает Чарли, потому что он все еще в состоянии думать. Затем Дон отворачивается от зеркала, и Чарли делает резкий вдох, прекращает думать, потому что Дон расстегивает ремень, вытягивает его из пояса джинсов. Чарли помнит эти веснушки на спине брата. Шрам на шее ему незнаком.

Ремень Дон оборачивает вокруг ладони. Получается аккуратная петля, которую он кладет рядом с раковиной. Мышцы его руки сокращаются, и Чарли видел, как Дон целится, стреляя, как он ведет машину – почти слишком быстро, его руки двигаются именно так, как Дону нужно. Это не красиво, не легко, не грациозно, но… у Чарли лучше получаются метафоры, а это само по себе метафора. Дон не тратит время зря. Дон делает именно то, что нужно сделать. Наименьшее количество вероятностей, простейшая связь.

Покрывало под его руками больше не кажется прохладным. Оно горячее. Влажное от пота, и во рту у Чарли ужасный привкус. Виски и пиво. И еще один. Он не почистил зубы, не прополоскал рот.

Он думает о ней сейчас, о том, как раздвинулись ее ноги, как одна опустилась ему на плечо, о силе в ее руках, когда она откинулась на стену. Он стоял на коленях, и она казалась невероятно худой и высокой. Но она была сильной, сильнее Чарли в том, как она опустила его на пол, как поднималась на цыпочки, вдавила каблук ему в плечо, пока он прижимался к ней ртом сквозь ткань. Ткань, которую она отодвинула в сторону, скользнула пальцами в его рот, и он всосал их, чувствуя кончики ее ногтей на языке, на зубах, а потом он последовал за ней туда, где она прикасалась к себе, последовал за скольжением ее плоти, за ее влажным вкусом.

Дон расстегивает джинсы и стягивает их. Медленно. Он переступает через них, поднимает и отряхивает, чтобы расправить ткань. Складывает их и кладет на свернутый в петлю ремень.

Он не видел, как раздевалась Ким. Они целовались, и она расстегнула свою рубашку, сняла брюки, расстегнула его джинсы. Она делала все быстро, а потом они были почти голые, и майка Чарли скомкалась вокруг его головы, и ее руки на плечах Чарли толкнули его вниз, на колени.

На Доне шорты. Он стоит спиной к Чарли. Чарли видит свое отражение в зеркале, тень кудряшек и открытые глаза.

Ему следовало бы сказать, Ким поставила меня на колени. Ему следовало бы подняться и пересечь шесть футов до ванной комнаты брата. Опереться на дверь, скрестить руки и сказать: «Я трахнул ее.» Он не сквернословит, не пьет, не спит с кем попало. Они никогда… они всегда были хорошими мальчиками. Хорошими братьями.

Моя голова была зажата между ее бедер. Я лизал ее, я пробовал ее на вкус. Она кончила. Потом она толкнула меня на кровать и сказала: «Дон ведь не знает, что ты здесь, правда?» - и мы снова трахнулись.

Ему следовало бы сказать Дону, что она надела на него презерватив, и он хотел быть снизу, он протянул ей запястья, и, когда она прижала его к постели, когда она опустилась на него и использовала его, трахнула себя им, ее глаза были закрыты. Что Ким не плакала после. Просто дрожала, оттолкнула его, когда он попытался дотронуться до ее плеча.

Он думает о выражении ее лица, о том, как ее волосы падали вниз и щекотали ему живот, о том, как она наклонялась вперед, и на ней все еще был бюстгальтер, и она бы выглядела точно так же, если бы была с Доном.

В Альбукерке. Какое дурацкое название для города, в котором он никогда не был. Их мама приезжала туда, и папа тоже. Дон присылал ему поздравительные открытки с марками Нью Мехико, и у Чарли не было повода приехать.

У него нет повода оставаться здесь. Он может вызвать такси, сказать Дону, что на утро у него назначена встреча, а ведь так, скорее всего, и есть. Ему следовало бы пойти домой. Принять душ, переодеться. Уснуть в собственной кровати.

Дон снимает шорты, переступает через них и бросает за дверь ванной. На какое-то мгновение Чарли смотрит ему в спину, а потом он оборачивается, и Чарли уже не думает, что зеркало работает не так, как он предполагал.

Потому что Дон смотрит на него спокойно и уверенно. А потом он закрывает дверь ванной.

Чарли падает на кровать. Он слышит, как включается душ. Он не думает о том, как Дон принимает душ, у него много опыта не думать об этом. Он снова прорабатывает уравнения плотности звезды, и что-то в изгибе этого уравнения не так, какая-то форма неверна. Он пытался объяснить это людям, которые не занимаются математикой, но для них это иначе. Даже знакомые математики чувствуют это по-другому. Амита называет это музыкой и напевает, когда серьезно углубляется в какую-то проблему. А он всегда был кинестетиком. Он чувствует форму проблемы, чувствует, как она должна соединяться с остальными и раскладываться на множество маленьких гладких частиц. Ровная поверхность одной части, разрыв там, где она не подходит, где есть надуманность и принужденность.

Дверь открывается, и уравнения встают на дыбы, разваливаются. Чарли открывает глаза. Дон обернул вокруг пояса полотенце. У него влажные волосы, и он не то чтобы хмурится, но и не улыбается: «Ты не спишь?»

«Не могу,» - говорит Чарли, - «Я пытался проработать строфоиду.»

Дон кивает: «Мне нужно быть на работе к девяти утра. Ничего, если я оставлю свет?»

«Нет, ничего,» - отвечает он.

Дон снова кивает. Кажется, что он собирается что-то сказать, но Чарли знает, что Дон не скажет. Он хочет что-то сказать, но Чарли не знает, что именно, только узнает это выражение его лица.

А потом Дон отворачивается и выдвигает полку, достает пару пижамных штанов, и его полотенце падает, и Чарли на самом деле не смотрит. Он видел это раньше. Он привык к обнаженным мужчинам, к случайной наготе в раздевалках спортивных клубов, а иногда и к намеренной. Это… он вспоминает, как Ким выгибалась, ровную линию ее талии и эту небольшую грудь, затененная складка под ней, то, как она двигалась, и он мог увидеть, как входил в нее, точку соединения их тел.

И это кажется далеким, как книга, которую он когда-то читал, как фильм, который он когда-то смотрел. На фоне складок белого полотенца, изгиба спины Дона, выступающих позвонков на ней, того, как раздвигаются его ноги, когда он надевает штаны, и Чарли видит тень, наготу своего брата.

Ему приходится посмотреть в другую сторону, потому что Дон снова стоит лицом к нему, и Чарли не может поднять глаза. Он сворачивается на боку, подтягивает ноги повыше, чтобы укрыться.

Дон ложится в постель, под простыни. Чарли вдруг слышит, как работает кондиционер, мягкий электрический шум. Свет в ванной все еще горит. Дон ненавидит спать в темноте. В детстве он постоянно прокрадывался в спальню к Дону, чтобы почитать еще немножко.

«Чарли?»

«Да,» - говорит он. Это не ответ.

«Я бы рассказал тебе про Ким. Просто...» - Чарли слегка оборачивается, но Дон не смотрит на него, он смотрит в потолок. – «Это было так давно, и все закончилось.»

«Я ни с кем не встречался.» - говорит Чарли.

Теперь Дон смотрит на него: «Три года назад? Да, я знаю. Папа беспокоился о тебе.»

«Ну, то есть, я встречался с людьми.» - говорит Чарли, и слова вылетают одно за другим, и братья могут говорить об этом, - «Со многими людьми вообще-то. Но не так, чтобы пригласить их домой на ужин. Я просто. Я не хотел, чтобы они переживали.»

На лбу Дона появляются морщины, а затем он осторожно уточняет: «Людьми?»

Чарли смотрит на потолок: «Ага.»

Это не – не то, чтобы он пытался компенсировать или – это не так – он покончил с этим. Он был занят, и люди были интересными, но он не хотел всего этого. Свидания, или ланчи, или прогулки, или походы в кино, или что угодно. Он работал, он шел домой и играл в шахматы с мамой, вечером он выходил из дома и трахался, потом он возвращался домой и работал.

«Незнакомые люди?» - говорит Дон, - «Чарли, ты знаешь, что нужно предохра…»

«Я знаю, Дон, то есть, я предохранялся, я предохраняюсь.» - Некоторое время спустя Чарли говорит, - «Иначе никак. С незнакомцами.»

Дон поворачивается, и они лежат лицом друг к другу. Чарли поверх простыней, Дон под ними, но их тела изогнуты, почти соприкасаются пальцами ног, их подушки совсем рядом.

«Все должно быть проще,» - говорит Дон. – «Я работаю с Терри, потом появляется Ким. Мне не следует встречаться с людьми из моего круга.» Внезапно он ухмыляется, игриво тыкает Чарли кулаком в плечо. «Нам стоит поменяться,» - говорит он, - «Амита и правда помолвлена?»

Чарли улыбается в ответ. Нельзя сказать, что совсем уж вынужденно. В этом есть своя логика, в обмене между двумя парами.

«Мне нужно ее отпугнуть,» - говорит он, - «Она слишком хороша для тебя». Дон шлепает его по руке, и Чарли смеется, удивленный. Это нормально. Рука Дона на его плече, и морщинки в уголках его глаз.

«А что, я достойный улов,» - легко говорит Дон.

«Если верить твоим бывшим,» - отвечает Чарли.

«Ага,» - говорит Дон, и потом они оба молчат какое-то время. Его рука по-прежнему лежит на плече Чарли. Большой палец описывает маленькие круги на майке. «Я не просил ее переехать. Наверное, она как-то поняла.»

У Чарли есть уйма вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать Дону. Чем больше данных, тем легче. Он просто хочет получить от Дона прямой ответ. Но Дон не рассказывает такого Чарли. Ему приходится разбираться самому, складывать детали и понимать, что происходит на самом деле. Так всегда было между ними, и Чарли не знает, начал ли Дон делать это просто, чтобы Чарли было интересно, или так должно было быть. Кажется, что все остальные понимают Дона лучше, чем это удается Чарли.

Ты сказал ей, почему переехал в Нью Мехико? думает он. Нет, это неправильный вопрос.

Он прогоняет в уме с полдюжины вопросов, и рука Дона остается на его плече. Это как код. Ему нужно сказать то, что нельзя говорить, и все-таки донести смысл.

Он поднимает руку и накрывает ладонь Дона. Большой палец прекращает двигаться, но Дон не убирает руку. Чарли чувствует, как бьется пульс Дона в вене под его собственной ладонью. «Ты сказал ей?» - спрашивает он.

Они лежат так близко, что он видит свое отражение в зрачках Дона. Он чувствует запах зубной пасты в его дыхании, когда тот отвечает. «Нет,» - говорит Дон.

Он обдумывает это, и, наверное, понимает. «Я переспал с ней сегодня,» - говорит Чарли наконец, и Дон делает резкий вдох, и его лицо морщится, заостряется. Оно становится невыразительным, и Чарли не может вынести то, как выглядит лицо Дона.

«Она сказала, что мы очень похожи. Сегодня,» - он чувствует, как рука Дона выскальзывает из-под его ладони, и Дон отворачивается. Чарли пытается объяснить. – «На треть энтузиазм, на две трети одержимость. Она сказала, что ты хранил все диски в порядке, что ты терпеть не мог, когда не знал, где они.»

Дон садится, и простыни под Чарли двигаются. «Убирайся,» - резко говорит Дон, - «Иди домой.»

«Я не думал, я не думал, что все произойдет так,» - говорит Чарли и запинается, когда Дон смотрит на него.

«Ты всегда думаешь,» - говорит Дон. – «Мы не – это не было случайностью, Чарли.» Он делает паузу, дышит так, словно ему больно это делать. – «Я не сказал ей, потому что хотел, чтобы она думала, что я хороший парень, понимаешь?»

Чарли смотрит на свои руки. Он позвонил Терри, спросил ее, где Дон. Она пригласила его присоединиться к ним в баре, сказала, что Дон ушел домой пораньше. Он сказал отцу, что собирается встретиться с Доном и остальными, чтобы отпраздновать закрытие дела.

Ким угостила его пивом. Они говорили об отслеживании фальшивых купюр, и она рассказала ему о какой-то новой технологии шифровки. Она выпила еще пива, затем перешла на маленькие стопки виски. Терри дала ему стопку салфеток, чтобы делать записи, и велела Ким присматривать за Чарли, чтобы он не задержал ее слишком долго своими выкладками.

Ее отель по дороге, сказал он. Подвезти?

В такси она сказала, - «Послушай, я знаю, что это неловко, но…» - и потом он ее поцеловал. Они чуть было не трахнулись на заднем сиденье такси, но она прошептала, - «Подожди, подожди, мы пойдем ко мне в отель,» - и застегнула его джинсы. Он продолжал обнимать ее за талию, гладил ее кожу под пиджаком, запускал пальцы под кружево белья. Она задыхалась, постанывала, а таксист не обращал на них внимания.

Чарли знает, что он мог бы это расшифровать. Алкогольное помутнение пропало, он просто устал, и чешется кожа, и он так хочет в душ. Он хочет пойти домой. «Случайностей не бывает,» - соглашается он.

Дон поднимается с кровати и смотрит на него. «Я вернулся сюда, Чарли,» - говорит он, - «Я уехал из Альбукерка.»

«Мама была больна,» - говорит Чарли, и понимает, что это неправильно, потому что лицо Дона напрягается, и он бьет кулаком в стену, и звук глухой, смягченный толстым слоем штукатурки и обоев, но Чарли все равно вздрагивает. Дон выходит из себя только с Чарли.

Вот только Чарли знает, что, может быть, он выходил из себя с Ким. С Терри, с другими людьми. Он больше не знает своего брата так хорошо, как раньше. Прошло три года, в течение которых они не разговаривали, и они уже не дети.

Он не был ребенком тогда. Ему было семнадцать, и он думал, что знал своего брата лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Дон все еще стоит у кровати, смотрит на него. Его рот плотно сжат. Чарли спускает с кровати ноги, садится спиной к Дону. «Я пойду, ну, я пойду домой, ладно.» Он смотрит по сторонам в поисках своих носков и находит их, надевает и проводит рукой по волосам. Руки Дона сложены на груди. Чарли думает, что, может быть, он может сделать хоть что-нибудь, что ему следует что-нибудь сделать.

«Увидимся,» - говорит он, и Дон кивает.

На улице холодно, и Чарли сжимает руки в кулаки, притаптывает на месте. Вокруг ни души, и ему следует вызвать такси, но он хочет подождать. Вероятность того, что Дон спустится, невелика, но он все равно хочет подождать.

Но в конце концов рядом притормаживает такси, и ему нужно садиться в машину.

Параллель 2

«Я переспал с бывшей подружкой Дона,» - говорит он Ларри за ланчем. Тот морщит лицо и округляет губы, чтобы издать низкий протяжный свист.

«Ого,» - говорит он. «Это очень. Ого.»

Ларри провел некоторое время, выясняя качество секса по определенной шкале, используя уравнение с показателями разнообразия, оргазмов, новых штучек, длительности акта. Он придает особое значение действительно красивым задницам. Грудь исключается, хотя, насколько Чарли знает, Ларри предпочитает женщин. Но для задниц отведена особая переменная.

«Семь и три десятых,» - говорит Чарли, прежде чем Ларри успевает задать вопрос. По его собственной шкале это всего лишь четыре с половиной, но Ларри не принимает в расчет чувство вины поутру. И потом, у Ларри нет старшего брата.

«Она возвращается в город?»

«Нет. И дело не в этом.»

«Возможное повторение хорошего секса всегда имеет значение, Чарльз,» - говорит Ларри, но тут до него доходит. – «О. И как твой брат узнал? Подожди, я догадаюсь. Ты ему сказал.» Сочувствующий взгляд Ларри ему не внове. Ларри твердо верит в то, что у Чарли в этом году секс был в лучшем случае раза два, а все остальное он сублимирует в работу. Эта теория срабатывает для самого Ларри, поэтому Чарли все равно. Не то чтобы люди, с которыми он спит, являются частью его повседневной жизни.

Он вообще не уверен, зачем рассказал Ларри. Все имеющиеся вопросы накрепко заперты в его собственной голове, и он не может вынуть их просто так. «Послушай, Ларри, один мой друг – нет, это не я, это студент – сказал мне, что у него проблема с братом.» Он мог бы спросить у папы, если не считать, что это его убьет.

Он думает, что переспал с Ким, потому что решил, что Дон ей рассказал. Что, может быть, он мог спросить у нее.

«Я закончил твое уравнение,» - говорит он вместо всего этого, и Ларри отодвигает в сторону чашку кофе, чтобы освободить место для тетрадей. Уже потом, когда они расходятся по своим кабинетам, Ларри хлопает его по плечу, - «Ну, право же, Чарльз. Семь и три десятых? И твой брат с ней больше не встречается?»

Ему искренне интересно, потому что он думает – и Чарли знает, что большинство людей думают так же – что Чарли следует завести себе подружку. Хорошую девушку, которая понравилась бы папе. Ким, похоже, понравилась.

«Это сложно,» - говорит Чарли, и Ларри закатывает глаза в раздражении.

«Конечно, сложно! Но любовь сама по себе сложна,» - регулярный секс сделал из Ларри романтика. Он дал Амите несколько телефонов заинтересованных в ней коллег-физиков. – «Тебе стоит позвонить ей. Пригласить на обед, в кино. Как это обычно происходит.»

«Долгая прогулка в горах?» - смеется Чарли. – «Может быть.»

Он возвращается в кабинет и работает до наступления ночи. Это был хороший день, его сознание очистилось, и к вечеру он даже навел порядок в одной из коробок с бумагами. Большая часть – сущий мусор, но все-таки. Он садит на велосипед и едет, и чувствует себя хорошо, чувствует, что все в порядке.

Машина Дона припаркована подалеку. Его сердце начинает колотиться, и он закатывает велосипед в гараж. Машина стоит под углом, как будто Дон парковался в спешке.

«Папа?» - окликает он, сбрасывая сумку на диван.

«Он ушел. Боулинг.» - говорит Дон, появляясь в кухонных дверях. – «Я заказал китайскую.»

Чарли закатывает рукава, похлопывает раскрытой ладонью по джинсам. «Ладно,» - говорит он. – «Звучит отлично.»

«Хочешь пива?» - после короткой паузы спрашивает Дон. – «Я собираюсь посмотреть телевизор.»

Вообще-то Чарли не пьет. Он не употребляет наркотики и не спит с кем попало. «Ага,» - отвечает он. – «Хорошо.»

Они в очередной раз смотрят «Звездный путь». Местные новости. Привозят еду, и Дон открывает еще две бутылки пива, передает одну Чарли. У него холодные пальцы, это из-за бутылки, думает Чарли. Их руки не задерживаются. Он сидят на противоположных краях дивана.

«Во сколько папа вернется?» - спрашивает Чарли, когда заканчивается блок новостей. Похищение оказалось двадцать вторым роликом, в кадр попала художница, обнимающая мужа.

«Поздно,» - говорит Дон. – «Он собирался выпить или что-то в этом духе.»

Начинается «Закон и порядок», и Дон берет пульт, выключает звук. Чарли ставит бутылку на пол рядом с диваном. Он думает, что у него, вероятно, приступ паники, или он просто не может дышать. Так ли чувствуют себя люди с астмой? Когда он был маленьким, родители думали, что у него астма, но оказалось, что это было воспаление легких. Он не может дышать, и у него болит живот.

«Чарли,» - говорит Дон. – «Чарли.»

Он заставляет себя поднять глаза на брата.

«Я пью с пяти вечера,» - тщательно выговаривает Дон. – «Я действительно пьян.»

Чарли сглатывает и кивает головой, и Дон придвигается ближе, так , что его рука на диване оказывается совсем рядом с рукой Чарли. Не соприкасаясь, но совсем рядом. Дон всегда был смелее, чем Чарли.

«Ты пьян,» - мягко повторяет Чарли. А потом Дон целует его, и Чарли открывает рот, и начинается поцелуй. Он не заканчивается, не совсем. Они размыкают губы, чтобы набрать воздух, но это все тот же поцелуй, когда Чарли проводит рукой по спине Дона, когда Дон зарывается пальцами в шевелюру Чарли, пропуская сквозь них кудряшки, поднимая пряди с затылка и опуская Чарли на диван, бережно поддерживая в ладонях его голову. Поцелуй превращается в одно скольжение за другим, губы Дона сжимаются на нижней губе Чарли, раскрываются, и язык проскальзывает внутрь.

Он вытягивает рубашку Дона из джинсов, запускает руки под майку, прижимает ладони к его спине. У его брата широкие плечи, и лопатки шевелятся, когда Чарли проводит пальцами по изгибу спины, когда Дон слегка приподнимается, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Их ноги не сплелись; Чарли наполовину сваливается с дивана, но руки Дона удерживают его на месте, и он чувствует бедра Дона своими бедрами, и если он подвинется, вот так, то будет больше. Но он проводит ногтями вдоль спины брата, и Дон издает низкий звук, и Чарли больше ничего не нужно.

Они слышат машину. Гравий под колесами шуршит особенно громко, когда на улице такая тишина. Дон отодвигается, его губы немного распухли. Чарли сегодня не потрудился побриться, но Дон брился, и теперь кожа на лице покраснела. Рубашка висит на плечах, и когда он встает с дивана, заметна выпуклость под брюками. «Наверное тебе нужно, ну, в ванную?» - говорит Чарли. Дон кивает. Захлопывается дверь машины. Чарли садится. Ему, наверное, тоже стоит пойти, думает он, а потом – «Черт!» - он задевает ногой бутылку пива, и та переворачивается.

Дон делает шаг в сторону от растекающейся лужи, и Чарли встает, внезапно чувствуя отчанияе, - «Нет, то есть, я хочу сказать…» - говорит он и тянется к руке Дона.

Дверь открывается.

 

Параллель 3

На кухне папа выворачивает лед из лотка в полотенце и завязывает его узлом. «О чем ты думал?» - спрашивает он Дона, прижимая холодный сверток к распухшей скуле Чарли. – «Ты меня и правда разочаровываешь, Дональд.»

С того места, где сидит Чарли, Дона не видно, к тому же полотенце со льдом блокирует обзор. Но он все равно морщится.

«Я переспал с Ким,» - торопливо говорит Чарли.

Папа на минутку поднимает полотенце и смотрит на него, - «Что ты сказал?»

«Я переспал с Ким. Прошлой ночью. Я рассказал Дону.» - Он опускает взгляд под ноги, но тут рука отца берет его за подбородок, приподнимает голову Чарли, и полотенце со льдом возвращается на место.

Он вздыхает и говорит, - «Вы оба меня разочаровали.» Чарли прикусывает было губу, но тут же прекращает – она все еще слишком чувствительна. Глаз под полотенцем пульсирует от болезненного сочетания тепла и холода, а майка мокрая на спине, там, где он упал в лужу пива, когда Дон его ударил.

«Прошу прощения,» - сухо говорит Дон. – «Мне не следовало бить Чарли.»

Папа отдает полотенце Чарли и подходит к Дону. Чарли поворачивается следом. Лампа под потолком слегка покачивается на легком ветерке, залетающем в открытое окно. Тени покачиваются вместе с ней, появляясь и исчезая в ровном ритме. Дон опирается на кухонный стол, рубашка наполовину заправлена в джинсы, лицо выглядит загрубевшим. Кажется, что это его ударили, что он подрался с кем-то. Папа принюхивается к Дону. «Ты пьян,» - говорит он. – «Ты пьян, а Чарли, о чем ты, черт побери, думал?» Папа отступает и вопросительно разводит руками. Они отводят взгляд.

«Отлично,» - отрывисто говорит он. – «Я иду спать. А вы, клоуны, разберитесь между собой. И без рукоприкладства.»

Когда наверху захлопывается дверь, Дон спрашивает, - «Больно?» Чарли опускает полотенце и пытается моргнуть. Это не так легко, как кажется, но боль ушла, осталось только легкое пощипывание. Дон проводит по ушибу кончиками пальцев, и Чарли не может сдержать дрожь. «У тебя будет фонарь под глазом,» - говорит Дон. – «В детстве тебе всегда хотелось такой.»

Чарли ничего не может поделать. Он ухмыляется, - «Ну, спасибо.»

Они улыбаются друг другу, и рука Дона все еще на лице Чарли, большой палец мягко очерчивает линию скулы, и Чарли хочется повернуться к прикосновению, поцеловать Дона в ладонь. Но Дон опускает руку ниже, так, что что большой палец покоится на губах Чарли, а потом он толкается внутрь, раздвигая зубы, и Чарли закрывает глаза и всасывает его в рот. У Дона вкус пивачерниласоли, краешек короткого ногтя цепляется за язык Чарли, и он облизывает подушечку, морщинки на костяшке, тонкую кожицу, соединяющую большой палец с ладонью. Это невозможно объяснить, но Чарли голоден, и весь мир сужается до этого, до прикосновения пальца его брата ко рту Чарли.

Чарли открывает глаза, и Дон внимательно смотрит на него. Чарли все еще сидит на стуле, лед в полотенце потихоньку тает на кухонном столе. Взгляд Чарли чуть выше пряжки на ремне Дона, и он думает, что мог бы опуститься на колени, расстегнуть джинсы Дона и взять его в рот. Он возбужден, и знает, что Дон тоже возбужден. Кухня пропахла желанием, знакомым желанием. Но он позволяет Дону еще раз очертить пальцем линию рта, и все, чего хочет Чарли, - это остаться так.

Дон убирает пальцы, и Чарли вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

«Я поеду домой,» - говорит Дон.

«Ты много выпил,» - говорит Чарли. – «Ты мог бы. Ну, на диване.»

Он находит одеяло, еще одну подушку. Проходит мимо папиной спальни, свет выключен, раздается тихое похрапывание. Но он не… он не может остаться на первом этаже. Дон продолжает целовать его, тянет его обратно, и Чарли продолжает возвращаться. В конце концов они оказываются на полпути к гаражу, Чарли прижат к стене, руки вокруг шеи Дона, и он целуется. «Тебе нужно выспаться,» - шепчет он, - «Тебе завтра на работу.» Он снова целует Дона, прижимается носом к мягкой коже под подбородком, лижет теплое местечко за ухом, и Дон стонет и сжимает пальцы на плечах Чарли.

«Тебе тоже,» - шепчет Дон в ответ. – «Я скажу, что заболел. Мы оба скажем, что заболели. Вернемся в мою квартиру.»

И Чарли снова ничего не может с собой поделать, он смеется, потому что они никогда не прогуливали, никогда не вели себя плохо. Дон улыбается, и его зубы сверкают в темноте. «Ну, честное слово,» - говорит Чарли, и ему снова семнадцать, когда Дон целует его, и может быть, он снова немножко пьян.

«Поцелуй меня еще раз,» - говорит Дон, и, должно быть, он все еще не протрезвел, потому что Дон закрывает глаза перед поцелуем, и он получается почти невинным. Сомкнутые губы, мягкость. И еще раз, и руки Дона едва касаются лица Чарли, опускаются ему на плечи. «Чарли,» - шепчет Дон, и тот закрывает глаза и беззвучно произносит имя брата, уткнувшись в его рубашку. 

Он поднимается в свою спальню. Он думает, закрыть ли дверь, оставить ли ее открытой. Папина комната в нескольких метрах. Он колеблется, а потом просто прикрывает ее. Он слишком напряжен, чтобы уснуть, думает Чарли, забираясь в постель. Он не может даже… он не знает, что и думать, только вот его губы стали в тысячу раз чувствительней, и Дон внизу, на первом этаже, и…

Чарли засыпает почти мгновенно.

Параллель 4

Когда он просыпается, уже наступило утро, и Дона нет. Одеяло сложено на диване, сверху лежит подушка. Папа делает кофе на кухне и ничего не говорит Чарли, просто разочарованно смотрит на него. После короткой паузы Чарли вспоминает про синяк под глазом и осторожно дотрагивается до него.

И этот гребаный синяк очень болит. Чарли не произносит это вслух; он все-таки достаточно умен, чтобы не сквернословить в присутствии родителей.

«Чарли,» - говорит папа, когда он уже садится на велосипед и собирается ехать, - «Зайди в университетскую клинику, пусть они посмотрят на твой глаз. Хорошо?»

Он кивает, и папа качает головой, возвращаясь в дом.

Амита в офисе, книги выпадают у нее из рук, когда она видит его.  
«Чарли!» - восклицает она, и он ухмыляется. – «Что случилось?»

«Тот, кто это сделал, выглядит еще хуже,» - говорит он, и не может сдержать смех. Он не был так счастлив уже – о господи! – несколько лет. Он чувствует необыкновенную легкость, как будто ветер может подхватить его и завертеть в воздухе. Сегодня прекрасный день, бледные солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь зеленые листья за окном кабинета, и Амита – его друг, один из лучших, невероятно умная, и теплая, и замечательная. Все так чертовски замечательно.

Она слегка отстраняется, неуверенно улыбается, - «Ну, хорошо, профессор Эппс. Вы не… все в порядке?»

«Да,» - едва выговаривает он. – «Просто адская ночка. Ничего страшного. Я, э-э, наткнулся на дверь.» Она приподнимает бровь, и он ухмыляется в ответ. «Очень большую дверь.» - говорит он.

Ларри заходит после того, как закончились дополнительные занятия, и говорит, - «Ага. Напомни мне, чтобы я не выводил твоего брата из себя.»

«Дона?» - спрашивает Амита, резко поднимая голову от студенческих работ.

«Дверь, Ларри,» - говорит Чарли. – «Я, наверное, был слегка нетрезв.» Он улыбается им обоим, глядя сквозь ресницы. Так он похож на подростка, он знает, но это обычно срабатывает.

«Тебе не следовало ему рассказывать,» - говорит Ларри, печально кивая головой. – «Сколько раз я повторял тебе, Чарли: в любви, как на войне, все средства хороши.»

«Что повторял?» - поспешно спрашивает Амита.

«Чарли переспал со старой подружкой Дона,» - говорит Ларри прежде, чем Чарли успевает придумать способ заткнуть ему рот. – «Ну, не такой уж и старой, я полагаю. Но на несколько лет старше, если только твой брат не встречался с подростками. Это его бывшая девушка.»

«Ким?» - говорит Амита, и если у Чарли когда-то были мало-мальски толковые фантазии на тему Амиты и стеллажей в библиотеке, то все они развеяны в пыль выражением искреннего изумления на ее лице. «Я бы не сказала, что Ким в его вкусе,» - добавляет она.

«Я все еще в этой комнате,» - бормочет Чарли.

«Конечно,» - говорит Ларри. – «Ты думаешь, что Чарли делает различия. Он очень справедлив.»

«Я не спал с тобой,» - отмечает Чарли.

«Я тебя не просил,» - без единой запинки продолжает Ларри. – «Ты подавленный математик. Три стопки водки, и я мог бы сделать с тобой все, что захочу.»

«Четыре,» - говорит Амита, - «Мы не настолько доступны.»

К моменту, когда раздается телефонный звонок, Чарли доведен до постоянного бормотания «Это была всего лишь дверь», пока Ларри и Амита пытаются вывести уравнение для оргий. Чарли хватает трубку. «Профессор Эппс,» - говорит он.

«Чарли.» 

Это Дон. Он звучит как-то непривычно, и у Чарли уходит какое-то время, чтобы понять, почему. Слышен посторонний шум, и словно эхо голоса его брата. «Ты звонишь с телефона-автомата?»

«Да. Я… послушай, Чарли. Насчет прошлой ночи.»

Он слышит дыхание Дона. На раз-два. «Прошлой ночи,» - говорит он.

«Да. Я был вроде как пьян.»

Дыхание, раз-два. Чарли не повторяет, нет, он прекрасно понимает это. Чарли тянет время. «Пьян. Ага.»

«Я не помню, но папа сказал, что я поставил тебе синяк под глазом.»

Голос Дона, может, после голоса их отца, а может, и до него – самый узнаваемый голос в мире для Чарли. Он начинает забывать голос их матери. У них есть записи, но он больше помнит нежность, саму память о ней.

«Настоящий фонарь,» - мягко говорит он. – «Все в порядке.»

«Да, хорошо. Я просто хотел попросить прощения, Чарли.»

«Ничего,» - говорит Чарли и дотрагивается до синяка так, чтобы почувствовать боль.

Дыхание, раз-два. Потом Дон говорит, - «Послушай, мне нужно возвращаться к работе.» - и в трубке раздается щелчок, и Чарли не слышит гудки, просто тишину на линии.

Он кладет трубку. Университетский телефон, не его мобильный. Дон всегда был осторожнее.

Амита и Ларри в ожидании, вполоборота к нему, в руках – маркеры, а на лицах – увядающие улыбки. «Я пойду в клинику, пусть взглянут на это,» - говорит он, и они кивают.

Он берет сумку и уходит из кабинета. Повсюду студенты, проходят мимо, толкаются. Клиника находится в приземистом сером здании, которое пахнет дезинфицирующими средствами, и он не может найти удостоверение преподавателя в сумке, и ему приходится подождать. Чарли все равно.

 

Синяк исчезает через две недели. Под конец он желтеет и становится почти незаметным, если только люди давно его не видели. «Что с тобой случилось, черт побери?» - спрашивает Терри, когда Чарли заходит в офис.

«Перевозбужденная дверь,» - говорит он. – «Дон здесь?»

«Он только что вышел. Я введу тебя в курс дела.»

Это не слишком сложно; распространяются наркотики, разбавленные чем-то новым и смертоносным. «Мы думаем, что это началось месяца два назад. Проблема в том, что результаты вскрытия по большинству случаев констатируют смерть от передозировки. Это намного мощнее и происходит куда быстрее, поэтому у нас получилось проверить последние дела на этот наркотик. Но нужно найти способ отследить распространение,» - говорит Терри.

«У вас есть информация по смертельным исходам, связанным с употреблением веществ, верно? Нам нужно рассчитать вероятность смерти без супер-наркотика, посмотреть, с чего все началось.» - Чарли открывает блокнот на чистой странице. – «Мы можем начать с этого.» Терри заглядывает через плечо, и он начинает писать, расслабившись впервые за последние недели. Ее волосы пахнут чем-то приятным, в офисе ФБР легкий гул разговоров, словно код, который он не может разгадать, но этот код живой и активный, не такой, как в университете. В нем присутствует какая-то пульсация, рассеянно думает Чарли, как двигатель, и карта звуковых волн может быть такой или вот такой – и он начинает рисовать волны рядом с источниками.

Рука Терри останавливает его ручку. «Ты закончил, да?»

Он неловко улыбается, - «Ага. Извини. У вас есть свободный компьютер? Я бы начал работать с базой данных.»

Он прорабатывает статистику передозировок в штате Калифорния, когда приходит Дон. Он слышит, как с Терри здоровается, а потом голос Дона, и это не совсем похоже на удар. Просто прошло много времени. Дон работает допоздна, сказал папа, когда он спросил, а у самого Чарли не было повода позвонить.

«Эй, Чарли,» - говорит он.

«Дон,» - отвечает Чарли, отрывая взгляд от клавиатуры. Дон одет по-рабочему, белая рубашка, плотно затянутый галстук. На нем пиджак, и, когда он опирается на секцию рядом с Чарли, тот замечает кобуру и темный блеск пистолета на бедре. «Эй, давно не виделись.»

«Сколько времени займет получение конкретных цифр?» - говорит Дон, и Чарли моргает и снова утыкается в клавиатуру, прежде чем ответить.

У Чарли уходит несколько дней на то, чтобы понять: Дон не смотрит на него по-настоящему. На лоб, на подбородок, иногда просто в его сторону. Но он не смотрит Чарли в глаза.

Офис потихоньку пустеет, приближается ночная смена. Чарли работает над очередной итерацией базы данных и не замечает, пока Терри не хлопает его по плечу. «Не забудь поесть,» - говорит она и уходит.

Еда. Звучит неплохо. Это не совсем вызов, но поглощающее занятие. Он предложил Амите поработать над связью между временными отрезками активности банды, и ей нравится. «Убийство, угон автомобиля, похищение людей. Лучше “Крестного отца”.» Он начинает собирать свои вещи, ручки и карандаши, два блокнота и пачку бумажек, скрепленных вместе. Книжка, которая могла оказаться полезной, но не оказалась. Он мог бы посмотреть и другие книги, но если вернется в свой кабинет, то обязательно завязнет в проверке входящих писем, а он все еще надеется отложить это до выходных. Он собирался поработать в саду, может быть, купить новый обогреватель, но как-то не собрался. Он как-то не собрался сделать многое. Платежные поручения, которые нужно просмотреть. Какие-то счета. Выступление в следующем октябре, к которому нужно подготовиться.

Так много «следует». Ему следует поесть. Чарли постукивает пальцами по столешнице, выключает компьютер. Он пойдет домой. В холодильнике есть остатки обеда, а может, он закажет что-нибудь.

Дон у него за спиной. Не совсем за спиной, в паре футов за ним. Чарли все равно дергается. «Дон,» - говорит он, и остается доволен тем, как ровно прозвучал его голос.

Дон смотрит поверх его плеча. «Ты домой, Чарли?»

«Ну, да. На базу данных мне нужно еще полдня. Если хочешь, я могу поработать дома.» - говорит Чарли. – «Не путаться у тебя под ногами.»

«Нет, все в порядке,» - говорит Дон. – «Послушай, Чарли, я знаю, что в последнее время был занят. Просто…» Он колеблется.

«Хочешь выпить?» - очень быстро говорит Чарли, и Дон смотрит прямо на него. Они ничего не говорят, и Чарли думает, что, может быть, все в офисе сейчас встали и смотрят на них. Потому что они должно быть… они стоят здесь уже так давно. Просто смотрят.

«Хорошо,» - наконец произносит Дон. – «Я поведу.»

Никто в общем-то не замечает, как они уходят. Чарли оставляет свой пропуск в фойе, и все как обычно. Дон кивает проходящим мимо людям, открывает дверь для кого-то. Чарли проходит мимо, их руки соприкасаются, и это как разряд, болезненный ошеломительный разряд, от которого Чарли хочется согнуться и закашляться, или свернуться в комок, или что угодно. Он засовывает руки в карманы и проходит дальше.

В машине они молчат. Чарли думает, что они вернутся в квартиру Дона, может, в дом. Вместо этого Дон выезжает на хайвэй и опускает стекла в машине. Он ничего не произносит, и Чарли тоже. Просто поворачивает голову и смотрит, как исчезает под колесами дорога.

Он заезжает на парковку за маленьким магазинчиком. «Хорошие суши,» - говорит он, и это любимая еда Чарли. Дон снимает пиджак, развязывает галстук. Он закатывает рукава и смотрит на Чарли. «Подойдет?» - спрашивает он, и Чарли просто сглатывает и кивает.

Они едят с конвейера, Чарли это всегда нравилось. Он несколько раз был в Японии. Ему понравилось там почти все: то, что он был выше остальных, бесконечные продуктовые магазинчики, безумные штучки в стиле хай-тек на Акихабаре. Он рассказывает об этом Дону, и тот смеется, и все хорошо. Привычно.

Он не пьет саке, и Дон говорит, - «Мне вести машину,» - и заказывает чай.

Одно из утверждений Ларри по поводу Чарли абсолютно верно. Он никогда не был на свидании. С какими-то людьми он ходил в рестораны и говорил о математике, пока официанты не напоминали им, что заведение закрывается, а потом споры переносились в номера отелей, а затем был секс, но это не свидания. Это конференции. В университете вокруг одни студенты, которые недоступны по определению, а на факультете ему симпатичен только Ларри. И он не хочет спать с Ларри. Большую часть времени.

Больше он ни с кем особо не встречается. Он мог бы, но это кажется пустой тратой времени, когда есть занятия поинтереснее. Он открыл для себя клубы, когда ему было шестнадцать, и было предостаточно подобных мест, куда его пускали по студенческому удостоверению, не глядя на год рождения. Поэтому он никогда толком не был на свидании, таком свидании, когда ты идешь поужинать, и поговорить, и пофлиртовать, и тебе интересно, чем закончится вечер.

Дон находит суши с икрой лосося и кладет на тарелку Чарли. «Тебе же нравятся рыбьи яйца, да?»

«Да, это вкусно. Спасибо.» - говорит Чарли и улыбается. – «Расскажи мне о Нью Мехико.»

Дон выпивает еще две чашки чая, пока рассказывает. Его палочки лежат на тарелке, аккуратно по горизонтали. Чарли кладет свои точно так же, слушает и есть, а потом просто слушает.

Потом Дон заканчивает историю о заводчике коз и тринадцати тоннах удобрения, готовых взорваться, и они просто сидят, не разговаривая. Просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга. Дон улыбается, по-настоящему улыбается, и Чарли говорит, не подумав, - «Мне это нравится. Ужин, я хочу сказать.» Он наклоняет голову, смотрит на Дона снизу вверх, - «Спасибо.»

«Мне нужно в сортир,» - говорит Дон и быстро поднимается, задевая палочки на тарелке. Чарли наклоняется, чтобы поднять их, но официант уже рядом и спрашивает, хотят ли они чего-нибудь еще.

«Счет,» - говорит Чарли.

Он платит, и Дон все еще в уборной, поэтому Чарли идет за ним. Он стучит в дверь. «Дон,» - и слышит свой собственный голос, слышит, как он звал Дона три недели назад, и он открывает дверь и заходит.

Это маленькая уборная. Две кабинки, писсуар. Одна широкая раковина. Дон моет руки. «Эй, Чарли,» - говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от воды, стекающей по его ладоням.

«Я заплатил,» - говорит Чарли. – «Ты в порядке?»

«Слишком много чая,» - говорит Дон.

«О,» - Чарли приподнимается на цыпочках и снова опускается. – «Я, ну вот, я же тебя не раздражаю, нет?»

Потом Дон опирается на руки, и его ладони мокрые, замечает Чарли, его лицо тоже мокрое, как будто он плеснул водой, как будто ему было слишком жарко. Он говорит так тихо, что Чарли едва слышит, - «Ты в офисе, и я отвлекаюсь. Ты не в офисе, и я думаю, где ты. Что ты делаешь.»

Чарли старается кивнуть, улыбнуться. Он – проблема, и знает это. Он всегда был проблемой. «Извини,» - начинает было говорить он, но Дон просто смотрит на него, и Чарли давит слово на середине. Дон ненавидит, когда Чарли извиняется за то, что он не такой, как все. За то, что он ненормальный.

Он начинает умножать в уме простые числа, переходя на следующий порядок, потом снова умножает. Нелегко держать в уме столько цифр, но его это успокаивает. Ему нужно сконцентрироваться на этом, и тогда не будет так тяжело стоять в уборной пригородного китайского ресторанчика и смотреть, как его брат отводит взгляд.

Дон поворачивает кран и подходит к нему.

«Эй, ну же,» - говорит Дон, опуская руку на плечо Чарли, - «Все будет хорошо, Чарли. Это, ну, это была действительно плохая затея, но это была моя затея, ладно? Ты не виноват.»

Чарли сглатывает. «Хорошо,» - говорит он, и даже выдавливает улыбку. – «Мне понравились суши.»

Рука Дона остается на его плече. «Правда?» - говорит Дон. «Это хорошее место. Я приводил сюда кое-кого, здесь тихо.» Его рука начинает соскальзывать с плеча Чарли. Не слишком сильно, просто двигается так, что разглаживается хлопок рубашки, когда ладонь скользит вверх и вниз. Это почти успокаивает. «Тебе следует привести сюда кого-нибудь на свидание.»

«Ага, наверное. У меня не совсем хватает времени на свидания.»

«Тебе нужно почаще развлекаться, Чарли,» - говорит Дон, и его рука поднимается выше с каждым разом, пальцы проводят по горловине майки. – «Как насчет этих людей, с которыми ты встречаешься? Разве ты не можешь пригласить кого-нибудь из них?»

Чарли может дать несколько ответов. Он знает, что это проверка. Он прикрывает глаза, немножко, просто чтобы подумать. Немножко, чтобы все-таки видеть лицо Дона, хоть и расплывчато. Они стоят у двери, хотя Чарли не помнит, как он на нее оперся. Локоть упирается в холодную дверную ручку, но он не двигается. Ему нужно подумать.

Дело не в клубах. И не в свиданиях. Он думает, что можно сказать «У меня никогда не было свидания, Дон. Это первое», но он почти уверен, что Дон отодвинется, разозлится, потому что это не… это не должно быть первым свиданием Чарли. Его первое свидание должно было быть таким, как хотели их родители, с кем-нибудь вроде Амиты, с кем-нибудь милым, и веселым, и добрым, и, может, все-таки не с его собственным братом.

И Чарли не хочет, чтобы Дон уходил. В этом он уверен. Ответ должен удержать Дона рядом.

Он может ничего не говорить, просто опуститься на колени и… во рту пересыхает, потому что он не может думать так далеко вперед. Это бы не… он знает, с той же уверенностью, с которой он мог сказать, что мама умирала, когда впервые увидел ее в больнице и она выглядела иначе, он знает, что если сделает так, то Дон позволит ему, Дон трахнет его, и Дон уйдет. Потому что это сломает Дона.

Большой палец Дона поглаживает шею Чарли вдоль линии щетины, и у его дыхания аромат горячего японского чая, и Чарли внезапно знает, что он может сказать, - «Я заплатил за ужин.»

Дон закрывает глаза, а Чарли открывает и, когда Дон наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, Чарли отпускает дверь и прижимается к брату.

Они спотыкаются и вваливаются в кабинку в самом углу. Чарли, кажется, не в состоянии отпустить Дона, прекратить поцелуи, и только со второй попытки Дону удается запереть дверь, но вот она наконец закрыта, и Дон запускает руки под майку Чарли, сжимает его худенькие плечи, и это…

Когда Чарли был маленьким, ему снились кошмары, но он не мог о них рассказать. Он помнит, как ему было семь, может, восемь, и дрожь, которую оставляли за собой эти сны. Те, от которых он просыпался, понимая, что случилось что-то плохое, что жуткое пришло за ним, и он трясся, лежа в кровати. Он не мог вылезти и рассказать кому-нибудь, потому что Оно поджидало его. Приходилось лежать тихонечко и не шевелиться. Дону было тринадцать, у него была своя комната. Чарли даже не мог попросить разрешения ночевать у Дона, потому что тогда Оно увидело бы его, а ведь Дон не знал, что ты не можешь шевельнуться, не можешь и слова сказать, и значит, Оно добралось бы до Дона.

Он не понимает, как Дон узнал. Мама думала, что дело в беспокойстве из-за экзаменов в средней школе, из-за нового преподавателя. Она заходила к нему по ночам, но он был очень осторожен. Он лежал абсолютно неподвижно и притворялся, что спит, чтобы Оно не начало охотиться и за мамой тоже.

Однажды ночью Дон пришел к нему в комнату и сказал, - «Подвинься, малявка. Сегодня я буду ночевать здесь.» - и Чарли так устал от кошмаров, от страха, что ему на ум не пришло ни единого способа отделаться от Дона, чтобы уберечь его.

Он проснулся, и было темно, и дрожь, но потом Дон тоже проснулся, обнял Чарли и сказал, - «Эй, ну-ка, ну-ка, это Дон. Эй, малявка, все в порядке. Тебе снится страшный сон.»

«Ты его не видишь?» - спросил он

«Я вижу все в этой комнате, Чарли. Все, честное слово. Я включу свет, ладно? Ты мне веришь?»

И он верил, всегда верил, поэтому, когда Дон взял его на руки, потому что Чарли был совсем ребенком, одни только тонкие косточки и мозги, и поднял его с кровати, мимо темного пятна, которое поджидало Чарли, голодное и безмолвное, и вывел его на середину комнаты, и Чарли держался крепко-крепко. Дон включил свет, и Оно пропало.

«Где оно было, Чарли?» - и Чарли указал на пятно на ковре, а Дон опустил его рядом и показал ему, что это было старое пятно от разлитого кофе, которое оставил еще папа, когда эта комната была его кабинетом. Он держал Чарли за руку и выключил свет, и они открыли шторы, чтобы свет фонарей и луны превратил это пятно из темного в серебристое.

Потом Дон отнес его в постель, и Чарли помнит, что он был достаточно маленьким, чтобы обхватить Дона ногами за талию, пока Дон нес его, маленького мальчишку, в надежных руках, и все по-прежнему, ничего не изменилось, думает Чарли. Он в безопасности. Он в надежных руках сейчас, когда Дон прикасается к нему, когда Дон раздвигает ноги так, что Чарли оказывается между ними, когда тело Дона прижимается к телу Чарли.

Теперь они целуются неаккуратно. Другого слова и не подобрать. Зубы сталкиваются, прикусывают, и рот Дона такой влажный, он лижет Чарли в щеку, и это так здорово, так невероятно. Он издает какой-то звук, наверняка, потому что внезапно лицо Дона совсем близко, он берет голову Чарли в ладони, покусывает нижнюю губу, втягивает ее между своими, и его язык скользит в складку между губой и деснами, щекотно, и Чарли никогда не был поклонником поцелуев, для него это всего лишь промежуточная станция по дороге к сексу, но господи. Он забыл, что Дон знает все.

Потом руки Дона опускаются, и он все еще целует Чарли, но он отдвинулся, и Чарли едва сдерживает протест, потому что он хочет, чтобы Дон был совсем близко, прижимался к нему. Пальцы Дона на животе Чарли, тянут его брюки, и Дон все еще целует, целует его, их рты двигаются вместе, сочетаются каким-то странным, непостижимым способом, который… который не должен сработать, в этом нет смысла, их рты разъединяются, но все по-прежнему работает. Дон расстегивает его брюки, стягивает с бедер, цепляет резинку белья и тоже тянет вниз, а потом его ладони на выступающих косточках Чарли, трутся, гладят, и Чарли выгибается, не в состоянии сдержаться. Равнобедренный треугольник – бедро-рот-бедро, и он не чувствует ничего, кроме этих трех точек.

Руки Дона глядят его по бокам, останавливаются на талии, и Дон отрывается от его рта, опускается на колени. Чарли не может пошевелиться, брюки свернулись на уровне коленей, и руки Дона удерживают его на месте. Это просто дыхание Дона, ничего больше, просто дыхание, бедрами Чарли ощущает теплый воздух на выдохе, и Чарли смотрит вниз, Дон смотрит вверх – и это невозможно, этого не может быть, думает Чарли. Он видит себя, и кажется, что его тело существует только там, где к нему прикасается Дон.

«Дон,» - отчаянно говорит он. – «Дон, ты же будешь разговаривать со мной потом, правда? Завтра?»

У него не получается дышать, и Дон кивает головой, и Чарли внезапно понимает, что Дон возбужден, видит складки ткани в паху, видит расширенные зрачки брата, чувствует слишком сильную хватку, как пальцы Дона впиваются в его бедра, и, может быть, это не только Чарли.

Он поднимает руки, и кажется, что расстояние до головы Дона, до того, как его пальцы зароются в короткие темные волосы и притянут ближе, занимает целую вечность.

А потом губы Дона дотрагиваются до головки, и медленно, так медленно он приходит в себя. Скольжение языка, и Чарли смотрит, смотрит на себя, на то, как пальцы Дона проводят по его животу, туда, где начинаются тугие черные завитки в паху, и Дон лижет, посасывает головку члена Чарли, язык изучает складку, пока пальцы проводят какую-то линию, сложную спираль, которую Чарли не может отследить, потому что она заканчивается рукой Дона на его члене, сжимающимися пальцами, равномерными движениями, двигающейся кожицей. В этом есть свой ритм, и бедра Чарли подхватывают его, и он не успевает, потому что его тело двигается вместе с языком Дона, рука Дона двигает его, и всего слишком много, так много, что руки Чарли неловко опускаются и отталкивают голову Дона на мгновение.

«Я сейчас, я…» - говорит он, едва говорит он, ему не хватает дыхания, сердце колотится, как ненормальное.

Дон покраснел, как будто немного выпил. Губы Дона влажные, блестящие, он облизывается, и член Чарли немножко дергается в ответ, и его бедра продолжают двигаться, потому что этого требует тело. «Я хочу этого,» - говорит Дон, и Чарли остается только кивнуть, рот Дона возвращается на его член, он скользит вдоль языка, чувствует медленное, долгое сокращение горла, и держится за Дона так мягко, как только может, двигается так медленно, как только может, но потом Дон снова всасывает, и Чарли кончает, прикусив руку, чтобы не закричать.

Он кончает и пытается отодвинуться, и у него получается, но в уголке рта Дона – сперма, и когда Дон встает и целует его, как раньше, так же глубоко и ненасытно, он чувствует соль и секс вместо японского чая. Он чувствует собственный вкус на языке своего брата, он устраивается в объятиях своего брата и старается не дрожать.

«Дон,» - говорит он, когда снова может говорит, когда рот перестает быть похожим на пустыню. – «Ты хочешь, ну, чтобы я…» - его рука опускается с основания шеи Дона, с того места, где отрастающие волосы щекочут кожу, с мягкой впадинки, вниз по спине Дона к его брюкам.

Дон ловит его запястье, пальцы сжимаются так сильно, что на этот раз Чарли все же издает какой-то звук. «Нет,» - говорит он, «Нет.» Он отпускает Чарли, переплетает их пальцы, и они продолжают стоять рядом, держась за руки, в полной тишине.

Позже Дон открывает дверь и выводит Чарли. Они идут к раковине и приводят себя в порядок. Брюки Чарли слегка промокли там, где они упали на пол, но он выпускает рубашку из-за пояса, и все в порядке. Он проводит рукой по волосам, вытирает рот. Он в порядке. Дон моет руки, наклоняется к раковине и полощет рот, сплевывает.

«Пойдем,» - говорит он. Они уходят, Чарли следует за Доном. Он думает, что никто не смотрит на них, но, с другой стороны, он не отрывает взгляд от пола под ногами, от туфель Дона, шагающих впереди. В свое время он натворил всякого, совершал поступки, которые шокировали бы отца, не в плохом смысле, а просто всякие дурацкие забавы, это делал любой. Мотоциклы, купание голышом, легкие наркотики, секс в коридорах, переулках.

Ему никогда еще не делал минет в общественной уборной его собственный брат.

Параллель 5

Числа не отражают никаких изменений в уровне смертности. Ничего, что превышало бы погрешность в 4,5%. Чарли снова просматривает базу данных в поисках ошибки. Она находит информацию о врожденных заболеваниях, об использовании талидомида, вводит ее в расчеты и наблюдает, как пик появляется, потихоньку набирает рост, но падает в 1961. Он хмурится и снова погружается в демографические данные.

На столе Терри рядом с компьютером всегда стоят маркеры в квадратной подставке. Он берет несколько и раскладывает на столе в пустом конференц-зале. Находит обрывок бумаги, придавливает его кружкой с остывающим кофе и разрабатывает ключ. Потом начинает закрашивать.

«Тебе скучно, Чарли?» - спрашивает Дэвид. Чарли мигает и поднимает на него взгляд. Дэвид стоит позади, в руках у него стаканчик с горячим кофе и коробка с пончиками. – «У нас собрание через пять минут, так что я пришел с дарами. Хочешь?»

Он выбирает пончик с радужными разводами.

«Что это?» - спрашивает Дэвид, разглядывая раскрашенные бумажки.

«Информация неверна,» - говорит Чарли. – «Либо люди не умирают, либо дилеры внезапно отрастили совесть и продают безвредный товар, либо информация неверна.»

Дэвид берет один из листиков. Он покрыт зелеными и синими полосками, несколько чисел обведены розовым. Местные, федеральные, сомнительные. У Дэвида на это уходит минута, но когда Чарли открывает рот, тот делает ему знак. – «Это источники информации, да?»

Чарли кивает. – «Неправильная статистика поступает как минимум из двух. Может и больше, я еще не закончил проверку. То, как выбраны и смешаны числа, разные модели и значимости, усложняет работу. Изменения накапливались понемногу.»

«Намеренно?»

Чарли качает головой, - «Я пока не могу сказать. Может, они просто некомпетентны.»

«Сколько времени уйдет на то, чтобы отследить всех?»

Чарли задирает рукав, чтобы взглянуть на часы. В половине шестого у него занятия, но если он пропустит ланч… «Можно мне съесть пончики?»

Дэвид оставляет ему коробку.

Собрание проходит как будто вокруг него. Он отвечает на пару вопросов, но большую часть времени слова просто пролетают мимо. Числа разваливаются, там, где что-то не сходится, видны маленькие трещины, и это чертовски приятно. Щелк, щелк, щелк, все распадается.

«Чарли, мы закончили,» - Терри стоит рядом, волосы заслоняют глаза. Она действительно очень симпатичная. Тип лица, который хорошо стареет, думает Чарли. Как у их матери. Ему любопытно, как она выглядела в академии, когда встречалась с Доном. Ким казалась молодой. Как Чарли. Он, вероятно, мог бы узнать. Он мог бы раздобыть их личные дела или позвонить другу и спросить. Он, вероятно, мог бы просто погуглить.

«Я, э-э, верну маркеры на место,» - говорит он. Терри еще какое-то время смотри на него, и он продолжает улыбаться.

«Ладно,» - говорит она. У нее зеленые глаза, зеленые, как морская вода. – «Скажешь мне, если тебе нужно будет поговорить.»

Он заканчивает со статистикой, сворачивает бумаги в рулон и собирает все ее маркеры, даже те, которые упали на пол, прежде чем соображает, что именно она сказала.

«Зачем мне с ней разговаривать?» - спрашивает он у Дона позже. Они уже дома, папа на кухне, насвистывает, намекая таким образом, что не подслушивает, и Дон отковыривает этикетку с бутылки пива. Чарли должен написать аннотацию к исследованию какого-то выпускника, но он не может сконцентрироваться. У него перед глазами по-прежнему стоит доброе лицо Терри.

«Я не знаю, Чарли,» - говорит Дон. Он пьет, и его горло двигается с каждым глотком. Галстук слегка распущен, но верхняя пуговица рубашки все еще застегнута, и это похоже на удавку. Чарли хочет наклониться и расстегнуть эту пуговицу, но сдерживает себя. Вместо этого он постукивает карандашом по столу.

«Может, она просто ведет себя дружелюбно,» - каким-то вежливым тоном произносит Дон, и Чарли неотрывно смотрит на него. Дон тоже не отводит взгляд, и папа, выходя из кухни, застает их врасплох.

«О чем вы на этот раз поспорили?» - спрашивает он, со стуком ставит запеканку в центре стола и машет на них варежкой для духовки. – «Неважно, и знать не хочу. Давайте ужинать.»

После ужина Дон предлагает отцу помыть посуду, но тот достает из кошелька двадцатку и сует им в руки. – «Давай-ка, купи мороженое. Черничное, если есть. И возьми с собой брата.»

Чарли чувствует себя так, словно его наказывают. Он берет куртку и следует за Доном вниз по ступенькам.

Спина Дона напряжена, за столом он едва раскрывал рот. «Садись,» - говорит он, и Чарли пристегивается, и выламывает сжатые, переплетенные пальцы.

«Папа думает, что мы снова ссоримся,» - говорит он, когда они подъезжают к продуктовому.

«Хорошо,» - говорит Дон. Паркует машину. – «Это лучше, чем правда.»

Он хлопает дверью, когда выходит, и Чарли запутывается в ремне безопасности, но потом сдается. Двигатель все еще работает, и лучше он подождет в машине.

Впрочем, в машине нечего делать. Провести руками по сиденьям, включить и выключить радио. Ему не сидится на месте, числа ускользают от него, он сбивается со счета, и может, он устал, а может, это все стресс. Он много работал, но дело не только в этом. Он начинает копошиться в бардачке, хочет почитать что-нибудь, кроме карты дорог, хотя, может, было бы любопытно поработать над проблемой четырехцветной карты. Вот только Дон терпеть не может, когда он рисует в его книжках.

В бардачке лежат презервативы. Прямо там, поглубже, рядом с упаковкой жевательной резинки, тремя карандашами, перевязанными эластичной лентой, и старыми солнцезащитными очками.

Сверток презервативов, сложенных гармошкой, неровный край там, где один был оторван. Может, больше, чем один. Срок годности напечатан синим, восемьдесят семь точек, которые складываются в числа. 2008:05:05.

Он вынимает их и раскладывает на коленях. Оболочка шуршит, свет фонарей отражается от серебристо-серой поверхности. Их двенадцать. Он не знает, сколько должно быть. Свои он покупает в автомате недалеко от работы. Держит их в кабинете, потому что папа иногда собирает вещи в стирку.

Он знает, что Дон занимается сексом. Нет, он правда знает, но. Ему интересно, изменял ли когда-нибудь папа их матери. Находила ли она визитку или, может, письмо. Презерватив в кармане пиджака.

Он аккуратно отрывает по пакетику, когда Дон возвращается в машину. Неровный край его беспокоит, и он продолжает их разделять. Он почти закончил, осталось всего три, и рука Дона опускается на его руки, и он мягко произносит, - «Чарли, хватит.»

«Ты купил мороженое?» - спрашивает он, глядя в окно.

«Черничное. Это… я встречался с кое-кем здесь.»

«С Терри?»

«Нет, не с Терри.» - звучит глухой шлепок, и Чарли знает, что Дон ударил по рулевому колесу, что он сейчас начнет кричать. Дон никогда не шумит. Просто у него как-то получается кричать, не повышая голос. «Какого хрена я оправдываюсь перед тобой, я не понимаю, Чарли.»

«Ты не должен,» - говорит он, и слова вылетают изо рта одно за другим. – «Мне не следовало туда лезть. Это твоя машина, твои вещи.» Он пытается собрать пакетики, но теперь их сложно удержать, и один из них падает между сиденьями, и Дон выплевывает ругательство и снова бьет по рулевому колесу.

«Слушай, просто ничего не трогай, ладно? Опусти руки и просто… просто сиди, и все.» - потом Дон наклоняется и начинает подбирать презервативы, и его руки вскользь прикасаются к рукам Чарли, забираются под них, потому что один пакетик зажат в его ладони, острые уголки впиваются в кожу, и Дон аккуратно разгибает его пальцы, вынимает пакетик. Когда он тянется за тем, который Чарли уронил на пол машины, его голова упирается в бедро Чарли, и тогда…

Чарли гладит его шею, пушок, который остался после стрижки, чистую кожу за ушами, где тоже нет волос. «Ты постригся,» - говорит он, и чувствует, как Дон кивает.

Чуть позже Дон вздыхает и поднимает голову. Рука Чарли соскальзывает и остается лежать между ними. «Чарли,» - говорит он, - «Так больше не может продолжаться. Не может.»

И Чарли не знает, что на это ответить.

 

Папа раскладывает мороженое по кружкам, и Чарли уносит свою к столу, но он не может сконцентрироваться на исследовании из-за фильма. А может, это из-за сахара в мороженом, из-за искусственного черничного вкуса. Химические соединения обманывают его вкусовые пупырышки… Дон смотрит новости, и звук приглушен, так что дело не в телевизоре.

«Я поработаю в гараже,» - говорит он и собирает бумаги.

Папа машет ложкой в его сторону. – «Не забудь лечь спать до рассвета, ладно, Чарли?»

Дон ничего не говорит.

 

Он заканчивает практически все, затем потягивается, зевает, потому что уже два часа ночи, начинает читать записи на одной из досок. Это старая проблема, он над ней уже работал, но что-то пошло не так, и он думает, что, возможно, именно сейчас поймет, что именно. Есть в ней что-то скрытое, какая-то форма. Это похоже на погружение в океан в поисках морских чудовищ; очертания, которые он видит, скрыты в мутной зеленой воде, и ему нужно отыскать их, исследовать длину их тел, изгиб плавников, пересчитать острые зубы.

Ему не хватает наушников, чего-нибудь, что заглушило бы слова, крутящиеся в голове, но гараж расположен неподалеку от дороги, и некоторое время спустя ему удается расслышать шум машин.

Он почти нашел, и вот оно сворачивается, разглаживается , прямиком к доказательству, к настоящей структуре, стоящей за этим решением, и когда дверь открывается, а потом закрывается снова, он не прекращает писать. На его руке, на предплечьях меловая пыль, мел размазан по лицу. Когда он облизывает губы, то чувствует вкус мела и черники.

«Чарли, я поговорил с папой.»

Мел не успевает упасть. Он подхватывает его другой рукой.

«Я собираюсь подать документы на перевод.»

Он делает вдох и чуть не кашляет. Потом спрашивает: «В Альбукерк?»

«Куда-нибудь еще. Может, на восточное побережье.»

«Ты мог бы остаться,» - говорит Чарли. Он берет тряпку и начинает вытирать доску, обходя уравнение, настоящую работу, стирая все остальное. – «Я думал, тебе нравится в Лос-Анджелесе.»

«Нет… Чарли, может, ты прекратишь и послушаешь меня? Я собираюсь уехать.»

Чарли поднимает мел и хмурится, глядя на последнюю проведенную им линию, пытаясь уловить ход собственных мыслей. «Сан-Франциско не так далеко,» - бормочет он, выводя на доске прямоугольник, внутри – еще один, а затем соединяющую их линию. Мел крошится, и линия размазывается. - «Или Сан-Диего.»

«Я не вернусь, Чарли.»

Он стирает диаграмму и начинает заново.

«Я поговорил с папой. Сказал ему, что вся эта неразбериха с Ким… что я просто не могу больше.»

Ему нужен еще мел.

Дон говорит о своей карьере, о вакансии в Нью-Йорке, о работе в Вашингтоне. На самом деле Чарли его не слышит. Он начертил диаграмму, и вот способ объяснить этот изгиб, ввести это в уравнение, которое может объяснить все., он точно знает это. Он почти нашел, нужно просто еще немножко подумать.

«Чарли? Чарли, не надо так делать. Я сказал тебе, не надо.» - а потом Дон трясет его, и Чарли автоматически делает шаг назад, смазывает надпись на доске, числа остаются на майке, там, где прошлись рукава, - широкие чистые полосы, и он… так нельзя. Так с рабочими записями не обращаются. Он рассерженно отталкивает Дона, и Дон отступает, а Чарли делает шаг вперед, и мел крошится в его руке, и когда он снова толкает Дона, на черном пиджаке остается отпечаток ладони.

Дон прижат к стене, и пиджак распахнулся, на нем наплечная кобура, кожаный ремень пересекает грудь, грубый и черный на фоне белой рубашки Дона, и Чарли снова толкает его, и натыкается на пистолет, и он говорит, - «Ты не уезжаешь, ты бы вернулся в квартиру, ты бы не сказал мне. Тебя бы здесь не было. Ты не уезжаешь.» Он повторяет это снова и снова, и Дон сжимает губы, его взгляд становится жестким, но он все еще не двигается.

Он развязывает галстук Дона, его руки двигаются неуклюже, и с узлом что-то не то, но вот все получилось, и кусок ткани падает на пол. Он расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, Дон сглатывает, и пальцы Чарли гладят его кожу, забираются под рубашку так, что почти окольцовывают шею. Он расстегивает еще одну пуговицу. И еще одну. Поднимает голову и целует Дона в уголок губ. Оставляет дорожку из поцелуев вдоль подбородка, вниз по шее. Немножко наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать во впадинку между ключицами, лизнуть, и он чувствует пульс Дона языком, всасывает кожу, пока тот не ускоряется.

Он распахивает рубашку Дона и проводит ртом по ключицам, опускает руки на грудь, покрывающие ее волосы кажутся такими мягкими, они вьются, и он поднимает глаза на брата и говорит: «Я собираюсь встать на колени,» - и брат закрывает глаза и выгибает спину – совсем немного, но так, что Чарли приходится отодвинуться, когда Дон вдруг хватает его за руки.

И внезапно – они целуются, глубоко, жадно, и Дон сбрасывает пиджак. Пальцы Дона поддевают майку Чарли, тянут ее вверх, через голову, и они двигаются, пересекая комнату, натыкаются на доску, и воздух вылетает у Чарли из груди и не возвращается, потому что Дон не дает ему вдохнуть, продолжает нависать над ним, и кобура впивается в кожу, и Чарли трется о тело Дона. Рука Дона между доской и затылком Чарли, вторая расстегивает их джинсы. Чарли нащупывает место, где кожа кобуры соприкасается с кожей Дона, кусает ее, лижет, и Дон сдавленно стонет, поэтому Чарли делает это снова. Потом с него сваливаются джинсы, цепляются за выступ на доске, Дон нетерпеливо сдергивает их, и на этот раз стонет Чарли, потому что руки Дона опускаются на его бедра, опускаются с чудесным, почти болезненным шлепком.

Язык Дона вытворяет что-то с ухом Чарли, и тот дергается, потому что это неправильно, почти чересчур, но от этого какая-то линия натягивается между членом Чарли и кончиками его пальцев, линия, которая дергается с каждым движением языка Дона, и он отпускает кобуру, утыкается лицом в шею Дона и держится из последних сил.

А потом рука Дона на члене Чарли, и Чарли втягивает воздух, и его брат пахнет потом, спермой и кожей, и ему хочется укусить изгиб его плеча, поэтому он кусает, и Дон шипит. Он смотрит на Дона, их головы так близко, совсем рядом, и на лбу Дона выступил пот, крохотные прозрачные капельки, и Чарли хочет слизнуть их, поэтому он слизывает. Дон закрывает глаза, и снова какой-то звук, и Чарли кажется, что это стон, стон сквозь сжатые губы.

«Сними,» - говорит он, - «Сними же.» - и Дон отпускает его, дергает пряжку ремня, и член Чарли мешает, но он не может остановиться не может не двигаться, он хочет прижаться к Дону и прямо сейчас… Ремень Дона падает с лязганьем, наручники, ключи, а потом его джинсы тоже соскальзывают. Чарли немного отстраняется, и Дон делает глубокий вдох и все еще смотрит на Чарли, а потом снимает белье. Он отстегивает кобуру, снимает рубашку, и они обнажены.

Теперь они оба нагие.

На лице Дона полоска мела. На руках Чарли не осталось ни крошки. Он кладет их Дону на плечи, проводит раскрытыми ладонями по его груди, прижимается к плоским соскам, потом – к животу, к шраму на нем, и еще одному, и какой-то заживающей царапине, и это же живот Дона, а потом – он вспоминает тело своего брата.

Он изменился, стал мягче, стал тверже. Волосы на его груди почему-то стали мягче, поседели. Его бедра кажутся – кажутся уже, хотя он знает, что просто еще не совсем вырос тогда, что Дон на самом деле не изменился. Он стал старше. Он все еще издает тот звук, когда Чарли проводит руками по его бедрам, по спине, когда Чарли опускает руки на его задницу, и они вдруг оказываются прижаты друг к другу, и их тела совпадают, они совпадают. Этот звук, Чарли так и не забыл его. Он тоже стонет, и Дон обнимает его, и они двигаются, их члены скользят, и Чарли чувствует, как под его руками извиваются мускулы, чувствует равномерные движения Дона, и это все, в чем он когда-либо нуждался, все, чего он когда-либо хотел.

Он ударяется головой о доску, его колени подгибаются, и он судорожно ищет опору. И это Дон, Дон двигается, поднимает ногу Чарли, поднимает его самого так, что спина упирается в доску, его тело находит какое-то идеальное равновесие, единственно верный угол, и Дон поддерживает его спину, пальцы сжимаются на его плече, рука Дона в точке соединения их тел. Он не может отвести взгляд, смотрит на точку соединения, как член Дона двигается вдоль его собственного, как блестит влага на головке, как напрягается лицо Дона. Дон не сводит глаз с Чарли.

Ему нужно… ему нужно двигаться, но тут Дон наклоняется, нарушает баланс, и Чарли кажется, что сейчас он упадет, вот только Дон подхватывает его, и он прижат к доске, и Дон вжимается в него, и Чарли необходимо кончить, необходимо застонать прямо в рот Дона и задрожать, задрожать.

«О господи, Чарли, Чарли,» - шепчет Дон, и его голос звучит слишком близко, слишком громко на фоне прерывистого дыхания Чарли. Рука Дона снова на его члене, и Чарли почти морщится, это слишком, но она поднимается выше, туда, где сперма, и тут Чарли приподнимают, и он понимает. Он понимает, и охватывает талию Дона ногами, руки ищут опору на выступе доски за спиной. Рука Дона опускается вниз, большой палец двигается по складкам кожи, холодный и скользкий, а потом становится тепло, и жарко, и тесно, и Чарли толкается.

Дон входит. Его глаза полузакрыты, и руки напряжены, и мышцы выступают под кожей, и Чарли кажется, что он не может, он не знает, сможет ли… а потом все в порядке, это произошло, это снова произошло.

Дон двигается, приподнимается, и Чарли отвечает ему, и Дон трахает его все быстрее и быстрее, и Чарли знает, когда Дон смотрит на него, когда Дон с силой прижимает его к доске, поднимает его ноги еще выше, раздвигает их еще больше, и становится немножко больно, и по лицу Чарли заметно, но когда Дон зарывается лицом в шею брата и кончает, Чарли верит, что все будет хорошо.

Параллель 6

Чарли начинает задерживаться на работе. В университете, где у него есть ключи от маленьких комнат, которые больше похожи на шкафы, от пыльных хранилищ, от позабытых индивидуальных отсеков в библиотеке.

Он приходит домой поздно и работает, сверяя статистические данные, сверяя базу данных с активностью банды в Калифорнии и трех других штатах. Он затаскивает в гараж стол, покупает еще один компьютер и подключает его к домашней сети. «Ты собираешься сюда переехать, Чарли?» - спрашивает папа, принося ему тарелку с сэндвичами, когда он в очередной раз пропускает ужин.

Чарли не понимает, и отец указывает на одеяла, сложенные в углу. «Становится холодно,» - говорит он. – «Может, придется провести сюда отопление.»

«Сначала почини котел в доме,» - с улыбкой замечает отец.

Эти одеяла он расстилает на полу, когда приходит Дон. Иногда их отец знает, что он там, иногда они заходят вместе, отрывая Чарли от работы, и громко разговаривают, пока отец не вспомнит о вечернем телешоу или недочитанной книжке.

Он доволен, что его сыновья больше не ссорятся.

Потом Дон закрывает двери и притягивает Чарли к себе. Они целуются, медленно, никуда не торопясь, как будто во сне. Густом, как сироп, сне, и Чарли иногда не может понять, что это за поцелуи. Когда в доме гаснет свет, когда они уверены, что теперь это безопасно, Чарли разворачивает одеяла. Дон берется за противоположный край. Они встряхивают их и расправляют, как показывала в детстве мама, одно, второе, третье. Пол в гараже бетонный, и одеяла тонкие, но проходит совсем немного времени, и они перестают обращать внимание.

Дон приходит в университет с новыми данными, говорит, - «Привет, Амита,» - и спрашивает, могут ли они с Чарли поговорить.

Это происходит нечасто; они осторожны.

Они идут туда, где можно закрыть двери на замок, туда, где можно спрятаться. Дон негромко произносит, - «Мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине. Это касается дела.» - и Чарли кивает и указывает дорогу. 

Когда двери закрываются, они не… нет ни света, ни пространства, ни времени. Они просто трогают друг друга. Иногда это все, чего хочет Дон. В библиотеке с историческими книгами, в пыльном отсеке со сломанным компьютером, послеобеденное солнце проникало сквозь жалюзи на сводчатых окнах, сквозь полукруг старого стекла сверху. Солнечный свет раскрашивал в бледно-желтый узкую полоску ковра, деревянные стены были насыщенного богатого оттенка. Дон опустился на колени и развязал Чарли шнурки, снял с него кроссовки. «Не двигайся,» - приказал он, и Чарли не двигался.

Он снял с Чарли носки, потом ремень. Он сбросил свою рубашку, свернул ее и положил поверх туфель. Он стащил с Чарли майку, затем штаны вместе с бельем, приподнимая сначала одну ногу, а потом другую, чтобы избавиться от них окончательно. Он оставил аккуратно сложенные штаны на кучке одежды Чарли.

Солнечный свет полосками лег на кожу Чарли, и тот повернулся, закрывая глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть, поднял руки, подставляя их теплым лучам. Кожа покрылась пупырышками, и он задрожал, а потом рука Дона оказалась у основания его спины, пальцы начали взбираться вдоль позвоночника. «Не двигайся,» - сказал Дон прямо у его уха, и Чарли не двигался.

Потом он заканчивает работу для ФБР, подтверждая вмешательство в шесть источников информации, и Дон смотрит на них и говорит, - «Отлично, хорошая работа, Чарли.» - и они находятся в офисе, поэтому он может только сжать его плечо, но этого почему-то достаточно. Более, чем достаточно, потому что Терри смотрит на них с одобрением и улыбается.

Чарли возвращается в свой кабинет, Амита и Ларри настигают его, читают ему лекцию, и он сдается и обещает провести пару семинаров, а весь четверг плавить мозги над задачами Ларри: как еще назвать то, чем они занимаются, сидя у пруда с золотыми рыбками и разговаривая.

Он разбирает груду бумаг, с удовольствием проводит семинар, и Ларри задумал что-то интересное, его идея очень элегантна. Она может послужить ключом к пониманию еще одной задачи в теории струн, которая всегда интересовала Чарли.

Дон приходит домой в субботу, и они смотрят бейсбол с отцом, а потом Дона растягивается на диване и начинает храпеть. Чарли пару раз тыкает его пальцем, и Дон отмахивается от него, ловит за руку и шепчет, - «Останься.»

И Чарли устраивает свои бумаги на подушке, погружается в работу с головой, пока Дон спит, – целый день.

Он уходит после ужина. «Снова работа,» - говорит он, но не объясняет, и Чарли стоит в дверях, пока машина не выезжает на дорогу.

«Я думал, вы закрыли то дело,» - замечает отец, пока Чарли вытирает посуду.

«Я закончил,» - отвечает он. – «Может, Дон работает над следующим.»

В воскресенье Дон приходит домой с новой информацией, коробкой с распечатками и дискетами. Он относит ее в гараж и оставляет рядом с компьютером. Потом он закрывает дверь и в течение следующих двадцати минут коробка каким-то образом оказывается на полу, бумаги разлетаются повсюду, пока они трахаются на столе.

Это все дело, думает Чарли. Он снова копается в данных тем вечером находит еще один источник, звонит Дону, чтобы рассказать.

«Ты все еще в офисе?» - спрашивает он после того, как объяснил, в чем дело.

«Да, все это дело. Оно… я не могу сейчас рассказать тебе, Чарли. Хорошо?»

Он мог бы заехать, думает Чарли. Но знает, что Дон не хочет, чтобы он появлялся в офисе, не сейчас, когда все… изменилось.

Вместо этого он звонит Ларри, и они встречаются в игровом зале, едят ужасный попкорн, и он внимательно слушает очередную идею Ларри касательно булевой алгебры, которая, конечно, оказывается совершенно неправильной, но все-таки любопытной.

Он ждет до вторника и отправляется в офис после занятий. Уже семь вечера, и за столом остался только Дэвид. «Привет, Чарли,» - говорит он. – «Дон и Терри только что вышли за кофе.»

Чарли проводит костяшками пальцев по перегородке, раздается тихий равномерный стук. «Я хотел проверить, как продвигается дело, ну, числа. Дон, кажется, не совсем. Ну, не совсем доволен.»

Дэвид пожимает плечами, и это легкое, плавное движение, совсем как у Дона. Чарли спрашивает себя, учат ли этому в Квонтико. «Дело идет по накатанной, Чарли. Просто сейчас много отчетов. Знаешь, все эти ежегодные бумажки.»

Он кивает, и да, он понимает, ведь сам толком не работает в октябре. В общем-то спрашивать не о чем, не произошло ничего, что было бы по-другому.

Он ждет их, потому что не уверен, что менее вежливо: зайти и не дождаться или остаться, а потом сразу уйти. Терри поднимает стакан с кофе в приветственном жесте и уходит на другую половину офиса. Дон идет прямиком к нему, и что-то в груди у Чарли сжимается.

«Чарли, что случилось?»

А потом следует эта минута, когда он пытается объяснить, что все в порядке, и Дэвид тоже объясняет, и Дон кивает и наконец говорит, - «Ну, ладно, если ты нам понадобишься, мы позвоним.»

И Чарли поднимает сумку и кивает и не может придумать, что еще можно сказать.

 

Они занимаются сексом восемь раз за последние пять дней. С каждым разом это происходит все быстрее, и Чарли теперь носит в сумке презервативы, смазку, влажные салфетки. Запасную майку. Он смотрит, как Дон молча одевается и первым выходит из уборной. Чарли опускает сиденье и упирается лбом в стену. Он не знает, что сказать.

Терри звонит ему, и он стоит, прижимая трубку к уху так, что ему больно, но не может ослабить хватку. «С Доном все в порядке?» - спрашивает он.

«Он в порядке, Чарли,» - говорит она. – «У тебя найдется время поговорить сегодня после обеда?»

Кофе в одном из немноголюдных Старбаксов недалеко от кампуса. Чарли пристегивает велосипед на специальной стоянке и заглядывает в окно. Терри делает заказ у прилавка. Она выделяется на фоне толпы студентов. Что-то в манере двигаться, приталенный пиджак, специально скроенный, думает он, чтобы можно было носить кобуру, потому что Дон никогда не снимает свой, только не на работе, и Чарли всегда может сказать, где его пистолет под пиджаком.

Он поворачивается и оглядывает улицу. В голове легкая дымка, как будто он не может думать, как в «Цветах для Элджернона». Он знает, что все на самом деле не так, что виноват стресс, все, что изменилось, все, что на самом деле не происходит. Но проще думать, что его разум исчезает, что замедляется мозг. Что он не может думать.

Он делает глубокий вдох и заходит в кафе.

Она купила ему двойной эспрессо с орехом, он заказывал такой как-то раз, давно, когда они работали над делом по ограблению банков. Кофе слишком горячий, чтобы пить, и он охватывает пальцами стакан, чтобы не начать постукивать по столешнице.

«Как работа?» - спрашивает он, и она говорит, что с делом все в порядке, что есть наводки, что его помощь пришлась кстати. Он старается не смотреть на часы, не делать ничего невежливого, но все равно чувствует себя как… не то чтобы подозреваемый, не совсем. Но есть ощущение, что его допрашивают, оценивают. И он не знает, почему.

«Чарли, что-то происходит с Доном,» - после небольшой паузы говорит она.

Он делает глоток эспрессо, держит во рту обжигающую жидкость, чтобы ничего не сказать. Они сидят на диванчиках, бархатных диванчиках, которые есть в каждом Старбаксе, и Чарли кажется, что он проваливается в свой диванчик, ткань сухая и скользкая, гладкая под его пальцами.

«В последнее время он кажется рассеянным,» - продолжает она. – «Твой брат – один из лучших агентов, с которыми мне приходилось работать, Чарли. Он умный, дисциплинированный и очень профессиональный. Но он исчезает непонятно куда, он…» - Она колеблется, и поэтому нравится Чарли еще больше. – «Он ведет себя непрофессионально.»

Потом она смотрит на него и говорит, - «Чарли, я знаю, что у вас с Доном были проблемы в последнее время. Скоро кое-что произойдет, и мне нужно знать, можно ли доверять решениям, которые ему придется принимать.»

«Я и Дон, мы не... Я хочу сказать, что между нами ничего нет,» - говорит он, и это звучит по-дурацки, так глупо. Язык становится неповоротливым, запинается. – «Я не знаю, что происходит.»

Ее взгляд по-прежнему оценивающий, у нее добрая, уверенная улыбка. «Чарли, я понимаю, что это очень сложно, что это личное дело. Но я не могу больше прикрывать Дона. Если что-то не так, для всех будет лучше, если проблема разрешится.» - она на минуту замолкает, и он смотрит на ее рот, потому что не хочет смотреть ей в глаза. Помада почти того же оттенка, что и губы, и только блеск выдает, что это аккуратно нанесенный макияж. – «То, чем мы занимаемся, Чарли, это опасно. Если Дон не соберется, не сконцентрируется, не будет на высоте, он может пострадать, Чарли.»

Он находит в себе силы поставить стаканчик на стол, прежде чем встать. По всему телу выступил пот, и его тошнит. «Я… мне нехорошо, Терри.»

Он задевает по пути пару стульев, но все же добирается до ванной вовремя, чтобы нагнуться над раковиной. Он не позавтракал, и сплевывает лишь желчь и кофе, но живот все равно сводит судорога, он все равно сокращается, сжимается, и ему кажется, что сейчас, наверное, он начнет выхаркивать кровь или просто умрет, и это больно, так больно, он вспоминает лицо мертвого агента у банка, над которым застегивается черный мешок, и не может остановиться.

«Чарли?» - Терри стучит в дверь, и он не может остановиться, чтобы ответить ей, чтобы остановить. Но она что-то слышит, или просто знает, и открывает дверь, потому что он забыл ее запереть, конечно, забыл – это ведь то, что делает Дон, люди, как Дон и Терри. Чарли забывает о таких вещах.

Он забывает, что Дон носит пистолет, потому что ему приходится стрелять.

«Чарли, дыши глубже, давай, раз-два, отлично. Еще раз. Хорошо, очень хорошо, Чарли. Еще раз, давай.»

Она берет несколько бумажных полотенец, подставляет их под воду, начинает вытирать ему лицо. Движения резкие, но не совсем безличные. Почти как его мама, когда он болел и у него поднималась температура.

«Теперь лучше?» - спрашивает она, и Чарли кивает. Диафрагма все еще болит, но он может дышать. Ему хочется сделать что-нибудь, разрыдаться или просто отмотать день обратно, месяц, годы. Он действительно очень хочет, чтобы Дон сейчас был рядом. Какой идиот, думает он.

«Это я виноват,» - говорит он ей. Терри смотрит на него, голова чуть наклонилась, и он понимает, что она уже догадалась: все дело в нем.

Он делает глубокий вдох, содрогается с ног до головы. Из него никудышный лжец, и он знает. Поэтому он давно научился обходить острые углы. Он не врет людям, просто выбирает, что сказать. Проще забыть о чем-то, если ты не думаешь об этом, и если его чувства совпадают, соответствуют, то подробности переменных можно располагать, как ему заблагорассудится.

«Я переспал с Ким. Когда она приезжала сюда.» - он отводит взгляд, потому что ему стыдно за то, что он сделал. Он знает, почему он так поступил. Он знает, что трахаться Ким – это совсем не то же самое, что трахаться с Доном, что Ким… то, как он поступил, было жестоко. Даже если она об этом не знала.

«Я рассказал Дону, и мы… он разозлился.»

«Ты встречаешься с ней?»

Он качает головой, - «Нет, это было всего один раз, когда мы были в том баре. Ну, той ночью.»

Терри сминает бумагу в комок и выбрасывает в мусорную корзину. Она моет руки, ее отражение смотрит прямо на него, и Чарли слишком устал, чтобы придумывать новые оправдания. Если она спросит еще раз, если она спросит, он соврет, но ему вряд ли удастся ее обмануть. Дон всегда мог сказать, когда он говорил неправду.

«Дело, над которым мы работаем, оно стало еще сложнее, Чарли.» - Она вытирает руки салфеткой, сворачивает ее и роняет на пол. – «Я не могу сказать тебе, почему, и ты не можешь спросить у Дона. Но сейчас ему необходимо собраться, и если все это… если эта проблема с Ким мешает, то ты подставляешь его под удар.»

Она поворачивается к нему, складывает руки на груди и смотрит прямо на него. Он старается не поморщиться. «Ты должен все исправить, Чарли. Я даю тебе один день, а потом пойду прямиком к помощнику директора.»

«Ты говорила с Доном?» - спрашивает он, - «Ну, то есть, он… разве ты не должна была сказать ему?»

«Я так и сделала, Чарли. Я бы не стала…» - она разводит руками, в голосе появляются резкие нотки. – «Думаешь, мне это по душе? Обсуждать его, когда он не слышит? Что-то не так, и это мой долг как его партнера, как его друга – узнать, что именно. Он не хочет говорить об этом. Эта проблема с Ким – подумай, можешь ли ты с этим разобраться.»

Он смотрит на свои руки. «Ты знала про Ким? Я имею в виду, про Дона и Ким?» - спрашивает он и ненавидит себя за это.

«Он мне не говорил,» - отвечает она. – «Дон не говорит о своей личной жизни. Единственный человек, о котором он упоминает, - это ты.»

«Я все исправлю,» - говорит он, и его внутренности свернулись узлом, как будто камень в животе, и он не может дышать, но это ничего, ничего страшного, он может двигаться. Ему просто нужно сделать это, только это.

«Хорошо,» - потом она поправляет прическу, одергивает пиджак и выходит. Чарли идет следом, но она не задерживается в кафе, а направляется прямиком к выходу.

Чарли стоит в центре зала еще долгое-долгое время, пока кто-то не узнает его, какой-то студент, пока кто-то не спрашивает у него, - «Профессор Эппс? Вы в порядке?» - и ему нужно кивнуть, и улыбнуться, и сказать, что он работает над одним уравнением.

 

Он возвращается к себе в кабинет, а потом приходят люди, и подходят сроки, и вдруг он так занят, и не может уйти, не может позвонить Дону (хотя он пытается, закрывается в уборной и набирает номер, но звонок переправляется на голосовую почту, и Дон говорит «Это Дон Эппс, оставьте сообщение» снова и снова повторяет это на ухо Чарли, но Чарли не знает, какое сообщение ему оставить.)

Он звонит домой, трубку снимает папа. «Дон заходил?» - спрашивает он. – «Он придет на обед?»

«Нет и нет. Чарли, что-то случилось? Что происходит?» - и ему приходится объяснять, что это связано с делом, но он не может дозвониться Дону на мобильный, и отец напоминает, что Терри и Дэвид тоже работают над этим делом, и диктует ему номера их телефонов с визиток на дверце холодильника.

Ларри заглядывает по пути, направляясь в очередной поход с ночевкой, - «Чарльз! Как дела?»

Хорошо, думает он. Хорошо. Я сплю со своим братом, и это убивает его, возможно, в буквальном смысле, а не только в переносном. Он потеряет свою карьеру, семью и друзей, и я, наверное, тоже потеряю, и мне нужно это исправить, но я ничего не могу придумать. Есть идеи?

«Отлично,» - говорит он. – «Немного занят, ну ты знаешь, семинар. На следующий четверг у меня запланированы встречи со студентами, может, мы перенесем нашу?»

Ларри роется в сумке в поисках потрепанного ежедневника и записывает, а потом уходит, оставляя за собой облачко энтузиазма и запаха туалетной воды.

Он ждет, пока его офис не опустеет. Уже начало девятого. Он звонит в приемную ФБР, спрашивает Дона. Рабочая линия переключается на голосовую почту. Он звонит снова, набирает разные департаменты, просит об услуге и сообщает свой код доступа. Это занимает несколько минут, и вот он знает ответ.

Он вызывает такси, и водитель молчит, и это хорошо, потому что Чарли нечего сказать. На дорогу уходит сорок минут, и он сидит на заднем сиденье, скручивает руки снова и снова. Он всегда использовал руки для счета. Основная десятка, и это так элегантно, то, как она встроена в их тела. Мама показала ему, как использовать костяшки и суставы, и ему нравится переводить числа в разные системы, считать с поворотами, умножать и делить, складывать и отнимать, все в постукивании одного ногтя о другой, триста сорок четыре на двенадцать.

Он показывает удостоверение и получает пропуск, пару наушников и очки, а также указания. Там тихо, и, когда он открывает вторую дверь, то чуть не глохнет. Он надевает наушники и идет. Большинство кабинок заняты, и со спины они похожи на Дона, даже женщины, то, как они стоят, их прямые плечи. Легкое сокращение мышц при нажатии курка, но они продолжают снова и снова, не отступаются. В этом нет никакой схемы, звуки перекрывают друг друга и превращаются в свободный беспорядочный гнев.

Дон почти в самом конце зала. Пиджак висит на крючке сбоку, на полу стоит дипломат. Он стреляет, и Чарли не знает, можно ли что-нибудь сказать, услышит ли его Дон сквозь наушники, сквозь этот шум. Однажды у него закончатся пули, думает он.

Спина Дона изогнута, намокшая, наверное, от пота рубашка прилипает к ней, и когда Дон стреляет, его плечи двигаются, мышцы сокращаются под тканью рубашки. Он стреляет, и Чарли морщится. Он продолжает стрелять.

Потом он опускает руки, пистолет у бедра, нажимает на кнопки пульта, поворачивает голову ровно настолько, чтобы Чарли заметил, что Дон хмурится.

Потом он поворачивается еще немного – должно быть, Чарли шаркнул ногой, или, может, Дон просто был в курсе все это время, он не знает. Он больше ничего не знает, понимает Чарли. Дон смотрит на него, и пистолет в его руке щелкает, и он заряжает патроны, не глядя. Руки Дона работают так эффективно, идеально. Это действие он совершал уже много раз. Он заряжает пистолет, отворачивается от Чарли и снова стреляет.

«Иди домой, Чарли,» - говорит он, когда останавливается, чтобы снова перезарядить пистолет.

«Со мной разговаривала Терри,» - произносит Чарли, и Дон опускает пистолет и оборачивается к нему. Его лицо похоже на чистый лист.

«Что ты ей сказал?»

«Ким,» - еле выжимает из себя Чарли. В горле пересохло. – «Я сказал, что все из-за Ким.»

Дон резко кивает. – «Хорошо. Иди, подожди меня снаружи.»

Чарли поднимает сумку и выходит.

Он возвращает наушники и ждет в приемной. Н смотрит на свои руки. Он не двигается. Лампы на потолке флуоресцентные, и она из них мигает. Ему нужно подстричь ногти, сделать стрижку. Ему нужно заплатить по счетам, вспоминает он. Коммунальные услуги, а теперь еще и налог на недвижимость. Его мобильный, кредитные карточки. Предполагается, что он сделает все это, станет более ответственным. Ему почти тридцать. Математика ускользает от него, и с тошнотворным предчувствием он думает, что она, возможно, уже ушла. Причина и следствие.

Появляется Дон, смотрит на него, потом расписывается в журнале, забирает удостоверение. «Готов?» - спрашивает он, и Чарли кивает и следует за ним к выходу.

Они едут в квартиру Дона. у двери Чарли кажется, что сейчас его снова стошнит, но это другое, это давление в горле, как будто слова перекрутились и превратились в комок, как будто ему нужно сказать так много, и он не может сказать ничего. Дон отпирает дверь и включает свет. Чарли опускает голову и заходит.

«Ты голоден?» - спрашивает Дон. Он уходит в спальню, Чарли следует за ним. Он снимает галстук, туфли. Чарли засовывает руки в карманы и качает головой. Дон вешает пиджак в шкаф, начинает расстегивать рубашку. Остается в белой нижней майке. Он наклоняется и снимает носки. Наручники бряцают, когда он бросает их на тумбочку у кровати. Он вынимает пистолет, проверяет его и кладет в шкафчик.

Он снимает брюки, складывает их и вешает на спинку стула. Чарли смотрит на кончики своих кроссовок. Они мокрые, потому что он прошелся по луже на пути к машине. Ему нужны новые туфли, но для этого нужно пойти по магазинам, и если он подождем еще немного, папа сам купит их для него.

«Чарли,» - говорит Дон, и ему приходится посмотреть вверх, потому что Дон приподнимает его подбородок и смотрит на него, и выражение его глаз абсолютно серьезно. – «Раздевайся.»

Он сбрасывает рубашку, и рука Дона опускается на его затылок, под кудряшки. Большой палец забирается под горловину майки, и Чарли наклоняется, чтобы дотронуться.

Проходит много времени, потому что Дон все время останавливает его, чтобы поцеловать, укусить, лизнуть и погладить каждый кусочек кожи, который обнажает Чарли. Он чувствует себя ослепленным этими прикосновениям, перед глазами плывут вспышки, вот только тело немеет там, где до него дотрагивается Дон, переизбыток ощущений оставляет за собой выгоревшие тропы. 

Потом он лежит на постели, и Дон выгибается над ним, стягивает с себя майку, и у него широкие плечи, широкие и сильные, и руки такие, о которых всегда мечтал Чарли, достаточно крепкие, чтобы Дон удержался от прикосновений к Чарли, оставался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а потом нагнулся, как замедленное отжимание, и поцеловал его, накрывая собой.

«Ты меня убиваешь, Чарли,» - шепчет Дон ему на ухо, и Чарли стонет, и двигается, потому что рука Дона гладит его по бедру, ладонь охватывает ягодицу, и ему так хочется. «Утром я поехал в КалТек вместо того, чтобы отправиться на работу. Выехал с парковки и вернулся в офис, потому что я был слишком возбужден, я думал, что не удержусь и трахну тебя, как только увижу.»

Он поворачивает Чарли, и тот послушно следует его движениям. Он не может сказать ни слова, потому что пальцы Дона у него во рту, и ему необходимо прикусить их, лизнуть, ведь Дон дрожит, когда он это делает, дрожит и прижимается к нему, и Дон шепчет, - «Ты меня разрушаешь,» - и Чарли не может сдержаться, он приподнимается и трется о тело брата.

«Почему ты так поступаешь, Чарли?» - а потом Дон придавливает его к кровати, лицом в подушку, и нечем дышать, но Дон раздвигает коленом его ноги, хватает за плечо и тянет назад, на себя, и вот сейчас, сейчас Чарли может что-нибудь сказать, но он уже слишком далеко зашел, понимает Чарли, и когда ногти Дона впиваются в его плечо, когда он слышит, как выдавливается смазка, его член становится еще тверже, и он царапает простыни, умоляя.

И это легко, так легко качнуться назад, быть там, позволить Дону прижать его к бедрам, чтобы он мог войти еще глубже. Услышать, как Дон снова спрашивает, - «Зачем ты так поступаешь со мной?» - и Чарли держится крепко и не отпускает.

Потом они засыпают. Спят, и просыпаются, и снова трахаются. Чарли принимает душ и дрожит под холодной водой, потому что у Дона сломался котел и тот еще не собрался позвонить в сервисную службу. Он садится на краешек постели Дона, завернувшись в полотенце, и Дон открывает глаза, лежа в мягкой дремоте. Он вес влажный, и Дон бормочет «мокрый, совсем мокрый, неужели ты не мог вытереться?», и тянет его вниз, в изгиб своей руки, и расчесывает кудряшки Чарли своими пальцами, пока Чарли не засыпает тоже.

Утром, когда он просыпается, играет музыка, и Чарли не может определить, что это. Что-то знакомое. Он поднимается с постели, оставляя за собой груду простыней, покрывал и полотенец. Он надевает белье, колеблется, потом надевает штаны. Дверь в ванную закрыта.

Дон на кухне, он пьет кофе. Он уже одет, от запонок до галстука, и чисто выбрит. Он берет с полки еще одну кружку и наливает в нее кофе, подает ее Чарли.

«Сколько времени?» - спрашивает Чарли. Горло снова болит, как будто у него начинается грипп.

«Семь сорок шесть,» -Дон допивает кофе, подходит к раковине и моет чашку, оставляет ее на сушилке. – «У тебя есть занятия утром?»

«В одиннадцать,» - кофе горчит. Дон никогда не умел его варить. – «Терри сказала, что дело усложнилось.»

«Да, ну и что. Это моя работа, Чарли. Я справлюсь.»

«Она сказала, что ты… что ты не справляешься.»

Раздается грохот, когда Дон сбрасывает на пол сушилку, пинает ближайший стул, и тол летит в дверь, а потом только тихое постукивание. Тарелка вертится и останавливается на полу. Дон смотрит на Чарли. – «Я справляюсь,» - невыразительно произносит он. – «Не разговаривай с Терри.»

Чарли не может пошевелиться. «Тебе следует отказаться от дела,» - шепчет он.

«Это моя чертова работа, Чарли. Я не говорю тебе, как выполнять твою, так что заткнись, черт побери, просто заткнись!»

Когда чашка ударяется о холодильник, раздается звук, похожий на взрыв. Чарли не хотел, не хотел швырять ее с такой силой. На стене пятна кофе. Точки на рубашке Дона. Он кричит, - «Ты же погибнешь, мать твою!» - и Дон пинает ногой шкафчик под раковиной, ломает дверцу, а потом он совсем рядом с Чарли, прижимает его к кухонному столу, и он трясет его, и он возбужден, они оба возбуждены, и это уже слишком.

Чарли не может остановить слезы. Не может остановить их, даже когда Дон поднимает его, прижимает к себе. Кофе, и туалетная вода, и Дон, он вдыхает это запах и выплакивает его обратно, и Дон покачивается, гладит его по спине и говорит: «Эй, эй, ну же, все будет в порядке, эй, Чарли, Чарли.» - и покрывает поцелуями его лицо, его веки, отводит со лба кудряшки.

Дон берет его за руку и отводит обратно в спальню. Усаживает его на кровать, расправляет простыни, убирает полотенце. «Эй, дружище,» - говорит он, и Чарли давится смехом, чуть-чуть улыбается, потому что в детстве он всегда болел, и Дон всегда сидел с ним, совсем как сейчас. 

Дон берет чистую рубашку, оставляет испачканную у раковины. Он завязывает галстук, застегивает манжеты, а потом снова садится на кровать. Чарли устал, и у него болят глаза. Он вспоминает, что хотел о чем-то спросить. «Эта музыка,» - говорит он. – «Я ее знаю, правда?»

«Это принадлежало маме,» - говорит Дон, - «Бах, сюита для виолончели.»

“Красивая,» - говорит Чарли. Он прижимается лицом к брюкам Дона, и рука Дона опускается на его волосы, гладит его по голове. «Прости,» - говорит Чарли. – «Прости, Дон.»

Дон наклоняется и целует его в лоб, один раз. «Все в порядке, Чарли. Я понял.» И Чарли так чертовски устал, но Дон смотрит на него спокойно и уверенно, и если кто-то и может разобраться во всем, то это Дон. – «P=NP, Чарли. Она не решается.»

Он не понимает, но Дон понимает, и когда тот говорит ему уснуть, он закрывает глаза и не слышит, как Дон уходит.

Параллель 7

В 1992 году Дон Эппс заходит в незнакомый дом, чтобы обнаружить своего младшего брата с расширенными зрачками, пустой бутылкой из-под вина и двумя мужчинами старше его, которые, как узнает Дон потом, оказались профессорами математики из Чехословакии, уважаемыми в своей сфере людьми.

Они не выдвигают обвинений, хотя Дон ломает нос специалисту по прикладной математике и оставляет знатока теории групп с сотрясением мозга.

Чарли семнадцать. Он не девственник.

 

В 2005 году Дон Эппс заходит в незнакомый дом, чтобы обнаружить на столе груды коробок с высококачественным очищенным GHB и экстази. Больше в комнате нет ничего и никого, и у Дона есть девятимиллиметровое полуавтоматическое оружие. Он держит его перед собой в привычной позиции, у него 12 пуль плюс еще одна в стволе.

Терри у заднего входа. Дэвид за ней. Они следили за этим домом в течение четырех часов и тридцати трех минут, и свободная полицейская машина подъехала и припарковалась двенадцать минут назад. Им ничего не пришлось говорить друг другу, когда водитель, высокопоставленный офицер отдела нравов, зашел в дом.

Где-то внутри по меньшей мере двое вооруженных мужчин. Они убили как минимум троих офицеров полиции, и Дон думает, что на агенте ФБР они не остановятся.

На нем бронежилет. Он хотел бы, чтобы это было не так.

 

Это мама отправила его найти младшего брата. Он не хотел. Его подружка, Александра, рано закончила работу, и они собирались поужинать, а потом отправиться в кино. Но мать попросила, и Дон позвонил подружке, чтобы отложить ужин, и поехал от одного преподавательского дома к другому.

Было лето. Он только что закончил колледж, купил новую машину, на которой собирался отправиться в Нью-Йорк. Он хотел закончить программу бакалавра, может, пойти в юридическую школу. Он вел машину одной рукой, стекла были опущены, по радио играл Спрингстин.

Он останавливается и спрашивает у симпатичной девушки, проходящей мимо, который из домов принадлежит профессору Блейку. Он уже делал это раньше. Он думает, что скорее всего ему придется делать это снова, все лето. Чарли не умеет водить. Чарли слишком молод, он слишком легко отвлекается. Дон считает, что Чарли следует научиться вызывать такси, а не маму.

Он стучит в дверь, но никто не отвечает. Кнопки звонка нет, поэтому он стучит снова. Толкает дверь. Она открыта, поэтому он заходит и зовет, - «Профессор Блейн? Чарли?»

 

Первый мужчина в гостиной, он считает деньги. Стоит спиной к Дону. Он думает «Сейчас я выстрелю в него» и видит брызги крови, мозги расплескивающиеся по стене. Вместо этого он подходит к мужчине, закрывает ему рот ладонью, приставляет дуло пистолета к виску и тихо говорит, - «Если ты шевельнешься, я выстрелю.» Потом он подает сигнал, и Дэвид рядом, в руках у него наручники и пленка, и Дон может идти дальше.

Терри уже здесь, она кивает, и он кивает, и они всегда хорошо понимали друг друга. Они занимались сексом семь, может, восемь раз. Большую часть времени были слишком измотаны тренировками. Они лежали в постели и разговаривали, и Терри никогда не спрашивала, каково это – быть старшим братом Чарльза Эппса. Он никогда не говорил ей, что у него есть брат.

 

Он поднимается по лестнице, но больше не зовет брата по имени. Ему двадцать два года, и часть оплаты за обучение идет из стипендии за игру в бейсбол. Он бегает по утрам, и не курит, и не принимает наркотики. Он занимался сексом лишь с одной девушкой до Александры, и думает, что, возможно, попросит ее руки. Попросит ее уехать с ним в Нью-Йорк.

Но сейчас, в этом доме, Дон слышит голос своего брата. Кто-то еще смеется, а потом снова голос Чарли, поток неразборчивых слов. Потом смех Чарли, и Дон злится, теряет терпение. Он мог бы попасть на вечерний сеанс, потом съесть пиццу, если бы Чарли не был таким безответственным сопляком, если бы ему не нужно было постоянно быть неподалеку и ждать, пока Чарли рассказывает людям об устройстве вселенной. Дон следует за доносящимися звуками.

Он открывает дверь.

В комнате трое, а потом они видит двоих мужчин и своего брата. Обнаженные ноги его брата на коленях у одного из мужчин, и на нем только джинсы, верхняя пуговица расстегнута. Это Чарли, потому что на голове у него знакомая копна кудряшек, пусть даже он не видит лица, которое поднято к другому мужчине в поцелуе.

 

Он поднимается по лестнице, за ним Терри, и он видит, как Дэвид тихо говорит по телефону, вызывая помощь. Они рискнули и выиграли, и он испытывает яростную гордость за своих людей. Они еще не знают, кто сдал информацию, кто на их стороне играет не по правилам, но теперь могут начать поиски. Он поднимается в коридор и опускает пистолет к бедру, оглядывается.

Пусто. Он поворачивается. Перед ним коридор и три двери. Ему нужно выбрать. За одной из них детектив с шестнадцатью годами безупречной службы, четырнадцатью миллионами в наличных и наркотической зависимостью. Он указывает на первую, и Терри кивает. Он выбирает вторую. Они считают. Они выбивают двери.

Ничего.

Потом он поворачивается, и это то, на что он надеялся, это идеально. Все всплывает на поверхность, все раскрывается.

Терри оборачивается, и она ожидала этого, но не так, как Дон, и он отталкивает ее, и пистолет стреляет, и…

 

В 1992 году Дон Эппс отвозит своего младшего брата в отель на окраине города. Тот все еще послушный и ласковый после наркотиков и вина. Травка, ничего страшного, но он не хочет, чтобы мама видела Чарли таким. Он снимает комнату, делает звонок, пока Чарли сворачивается на сиденье машины – все еще без майки. На костяшках Дона засыхает кровь.

Он говорит маме, что берет Чарли с собой в кино. Они приедут поздно.

Он будит Чарли, и тучи расступаются, когда Чарли выбирается из машины, и солнечный свет золотит его тело, и Дон засовывает руки в карманы и огрызается на брата, заставляет его поторопиться.

Он забывает позвонить своей девушке.

Комната в мотеле чистая и маленькая. Там стоит одна огромная кровать, но они здесь всего на ночь, пока Чарли не придет в себя. Он запирает дверь, кладет ключи в куртку, вешает ее на крючок за дверью.

Чарли растягивается на кровати. Джинсы съехали так низко, что видны завитки, тугие темные завитки волос над молнией.

«Тебе нужно принять душ,» - говорит Дон брату.

«Я в порядке,» - говорит Чарли, вытягивает руки над головой, и его веки опускаются, и бедра слегка выгибаются, и Дон не может отвести взгляд.

Чарли всегда было двенадцать. У него всегда были слишком длинные волосы, нос, до которого он никак не мог дорасти, длинные и неловкие руки и ноги. Раньше он дразнил его «мальчишка-паучок», пока Чарли не начинал плакать. А потом, пока Дон не видел, пока он пытался сбалансировать игру в бейсбольной команде, учебу, Александру – Чарли исполнилось семнадцать.

Это произошло тем летом. Он вырос почти на три дюйма, хоть и предпочитал метрическую систему измерения. Он таскал любимые майки Дона, потом его старые джинсы, и Дон жаловался матери, но она всегда давала ему деньги на новые.

Он не знает, его ли эти джинсы, те, которые сейчас на Чарли, которых как будто нет. Он не узнает своего брата. У Чарли короткая щетина, тень на подбородке, на челюсти, когда он наклоняет голову, его горло превращается в длинную линию. Его тело окрепло, стало незнакомым. Он помнит Чарли маленьким и тощим, слишком умным ребенком, но этот мальчик – он другой, у него оливковая кожа и мускулы под ней. Он прекрасен.

«Чарли?» - спрашивает Дон, и незнакомец на кровати поднимает на него взгляд и зовет его по имени.

Они не выходят из комнаты до половины одиннадцатого следующего утра и по дороге домой не произносят ни слова. Дон оставляет брата, потом едет к своей подружке и расстается с ней. Тем же вечером он уезжает в Нью-Йорк.

 

В 2005 году Терри кричит, - «Агент ранен! Агент ранен!» - и наклоняется над ним, нажимает рукой, и ему так чертовски больно, и он пытается сказать ей «хватит», но не может.

Он не может остановиться.

Параллель 8

Он просыпается от того, что мобильный трезвонит вовсю. Это Амита, и он должен был прийти к ней на занятия сегодня, какой-то новый курс, и где он находится? «Я у Дона,» - говорит он, не подумав, но Амита просто велит ему поторопиться и кладет трубку.

Он вызывает такси, старается почистить зубы и одеться одновременно, по большому счету ему удается и то, и другое. Он не заходит на кухню.

Его сумка все еще в коридоре, и он хватает ее, летит вниз по лестнице, и уже поздно, он опоздал, но водитель обещает срезать путь, и Чарли достает мобильный и снова просит прощения у Амиты.

Перед входом в лекционный зал он говорит ей, - «Кофе. Просто достань мне кофе, и я сделаю все, что угодно.»

Она сдвигает брови, потом сует ему в руки бумажный стаканчик. Ее прощение и наказание в нескольких глотках отвратительного пойла. Он осушает стаканчик и чувствует, что готов.

 

Когда в кабинет заходит отец, Чарли думает, что пришло время ланча, что он забыл, с кем обещал встретиться. Потом он вспоминает, что сегодня встречается с Ларри, и не знает, зачем его отец здесь.

«Папа?» - говорит он.

Больше Чарли ничего не помнит. Не помнит, как отец посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал, и впервые Чарли не нужны были объяснения или ответы. Он знал.

 

«Мистер Эппс,» - говорит Терри, когда видит их, и идет прямиком к отцу, обнимает его. У нее на рубашке кровь, брызги на краю воротника, макияж стерся. Кровь засохла, потому что на рубашке отца не остается следов, когда Терри отстраняется, держа руки на плечах папы.

«Операция закончилась, но он еще не пришел в себя. Говорят, это был прямой выстрел, никаких крупных поражений.» - ее рукава пропитаны кровью, высохшей в ржавое. Это почти красиво – разводы и полосы, взбирающиеся по ткани. В некоторых местах хлопок не испачкался, Чарли считает эти чистые места и понимает, что рукава рубашки были закатаны раньше. Тогда.

«Мы можем его увидеть?» - спрашивает отец.

 

Чарли запоминает номера на дверях, мимо которых они идут, чтобы найти дорогу обратно. Дон в палате номер 168, и он пытается вспомнить что-нибудь об этих числах, но ничего не приходит в голову. Это просто цифры, и дверь открывается, и Терри приглашает отца зайти, и дверь почти захлопывается у него перед носом, преждем чем он приходит в себя и следует за ними.

Дон спит. Вокруг машины, трубки, мониторы. Повязка у него на шее, руки лежат ладонями вверх, на лице никакого выражения.

«Донни,» - и его отец наклоняется, и целует сына в лоб, нежно прикасается к щекам, и лицо Чарли горит, ему холодно и жарко, он дрожит, и надо идти, немедленно.

Он бежит вниз по лестнице, стучит ногами по бетонным панелям, толкает боковую дверь, наклоняется и тяжело дышит, втягивает воздух огромными глотками, но этого недостаточно, и его снова тошнит, мир головокружительно вертится среди черных точек. Он думает, что сейчас умрет, он хочет умереть, но это всего лишь приступ паники.

«Вот,» - он поднимает голову, и у Терри в руках бумажный пакет и стакан воды. Он пытается поблагодарить, но останавливается на дыхании в пакет. Когда ему удается выпрямиться, он пьет воду. У нее металлический привкус, и он понимает, что прикусил язык. Это как будто больно.

«Чарли,» - говорит Терри, опускаясь на скамейку рядом с ним. – «Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у меня есть пистолет. Вообще-то у меня два пистолета, потому что сейчас при мне еще и оружие Дона. Но я также знаю много способов убить тебя голыми руками.»

Она немного наклоняется так, что он видит ее лицо и волосы цвета пшеницы, блестящие на солнце. Он чувствует запах шампуня и крови. «Я могла бы просто сильно тебя покалечить, но не навсегда. Ты понимаешь?»

Он кивает.

«Дон закрыл меня. В меня тоже могли попасть, но он закрыл меня. Ты понимаешь?»

Он кивает и не отводит взгляд. «Он закрыл,» - шепчет Чарли.

«Чуть правее, еще одна пуля,» - говорит она, и ее голос беспощаден, мягок и нежен, и так беспощадный. – «и он бы истек кровью прямо там. Он потерял много крови, и у него еще одно ранение в ногу, и он почти умер.»

Она опускает ладонь ему на руку, пальцы холодные и крепко сжимаются. «Он почти умер, Чарли. Ты понимаешь?»

«Кто-нибудь,» - он откашливается, -«Кто-нибудь еще знает?»

Терри изучает его лицо, потом говорит, - «Только мы. Стрелявший погиб, а Дэвид был внизу, когда все произошло. Но Чарли, я буду требовать полный отчет.»

«Ты хочешь знать, почему,» - говорит он и отводит глаза, потому что этот секрет, этот ужасный секрет написан на его лице, и Терри как фонарик, ослепительный свет, срывающий покров тишины, к которому привык Чарли.

«Он любит тебя,» - говорит она, и он морщится, - «Эта проблема с Ким, может, у тебя получится ее решить?»

«Очень давно,» - говорит он, глядя на землю, - «Я совершил что-то ужасное. И Дон был там. Он думает, что это его вина, что это он сделал, но это я. Я всегда знал, что делаю. Я просто… мы никогда не говорили об это. И…»

«Ты сделал это снова.» - он кивает. – «И Дон прикрыл тебя.» Он кивает.

Она не отпускает его руку, - «Чарли, мне нужно знать. Это… ты причинил кому-то вред? Я могу помочь тебе, Чарли.» Ее голос становится мягче, и Терри смотрит на него с таким неожиданным сочувствием, что он сначала не может понять, о чем она говорит.

«Нет, нет. Не... никому,» - говорит он, и она едва заметно кивает. – «Это не… ну, это не страшно, это не неправильно. Не совсем. Но Дон…»

«Дон так не думает.»

«Мне лучше уйти,» - говорит Чарли. – «Я могу переехать. Меня возьмут в Принстоне, или в Англию. Буду путешествовать. Папа позаботится о доме. Мне нужно уехать.»

«Эй, эй,» - говорит она. – «Мы еще поговорим об этом, ладно? Пойдем, отец будет беспокоиться о тебе.»

Она ведет его через холл к лифту и обратно в палату Дона. Там доктор, он разговаривает с отцом, и Терри слушает, кивает и начинает обсуждать страховку. Поэтому Чарли подходит к кровати, и Дон поворачивает голову, зарываясь в подушку. На лбу морщины, и глаза двигаются под веками. Ему снится сон, и Чарли хочет знать, о чем, хочет нагнуться и разгладить морщины, как это делал папа, чтобы почувствовать, что Дон жив, что он действительно жив, но Чарли не может.

Он сжимает бортик кровати и смотрит, как спит его брат.

Параллель 9

Он не может работать над P=NP, потому что не может решить эту задачу, и вдруг ему становится необходимо решать проблемы.

Он навещает могилу матери и разговаривает с ней. Он не может найти в себе силы признаться, потому что Дон не хотел бы, чтобы она знала. Но он все равно просит прощения.

На обратном пути, в машине, его отец говорит, - «Чарли, это не твоя вина,» - и Чарли молча кивает.

После того дня он не возвращается в госпиталь, Терри проезжала мимо, и зашла в гараж, пока он работал, и стояла на месте Дона, только дверь осталась открытой, и в щель проникал золотой свет, так, что он едва мог разглядеть ее лицо. «Он пришел в себя,» - сказала она. – «Хотел знать, все ли с тобой в порядке.»

Чарли складывает руки на груди. Выпрямляет их. «Да,» - говорит он. – «Я в порядке.»

Терри кивает. – «Ты собираешься к нему зайти?»

«Я не зна… нет. Не думаю. У меня много работы.»

«Хорошо,» - говорит она. – «Хорошо.» А потом она уходит, и Чарли возвращается к работе.

 

Прошло девять дней, и Дона выписывают. Нога заживает, и они опасались заражения, но все обошлось, говорит отец. Чарли кивает. «Хочешь со мной? Повидать брата?» - спрашивает он.

Чарли заканчивает готовить ланч, сэндвичи и стакан молока. «Нет,» - говорит он. – «У меня много работы.»

Выходя из комнаты, он чувствует на себе взгляд отца, и это нелегкий груз. Но Чарли понемногу привыкает.

 

Прошло две недели и шесть дней, когда ему приходится задержаться на работе допоздна, и Амита заезжает по дороге домой, и остается помочь ему далеко за полночь. Он покупает ей бутылку колы в автомате и пакетик М&Мs на двоих, и она грызет их с улыбкой, и свет экрана падает на ее лицо, и Чарли наклоняется, и целует ее.

У нее вкус Колы и бальзама для губ, и она отвечает на поцелуй, и ее волосы под руками Чарли такие мягкие, и это действительно приятно. Это хорошо.

Но потом она отстраняется, нахмурившись, - «Чарли,» - говорит она. – «Ты мне очень нравишься. Но я, кажется, встречаюсь с Доном.»

Он думает, что она говорит о руководителе диплома, отношениях ученика-учителя, и у него всегда найдется хороший аргумент против, но он забывает об этом, когда она снова произносит имя его брата.

«Ты встречаешься… ты и Дон?»

Она кивает, и Чарли бы никогда… Дону нравятся женщины с прямыми волосами, женщины, занимающиеся карьерой.

«После того случая,» - говорит она, - «Я заехала в госпиталь, и мы просто разговаривали, и, кажется, я пригласила его на свидание. Или он меня. Мы виделись всего пару раз, но он мне действительно нравится, Чарли.» - Она прикусывает нижнюю губу, и она действительно хорошенькая, и это совершенно в духе Дона. – «Я думала, ты знаешь.»

«Мы не, ну, мы сейчас редко видимся,» - говорит он.

Она вздыхает, а потом встает, собирает свои книги и сумку. – «Мне пора. Слушай, Чарли, ничего ведь не изменилось, правда? Мы все равно, то есть, это же ни на что не повлияет?»

«Конечно, нет,» - говорит он, и улыбается, и машет ей вслед, а потом садится, выключает компьютер, опускает голову и старается не дышать.

 

Проходит три месяца и неделя с того четверга, когда в Дона стреляли. Чарли приходит домой, на кухне Амита и отец готовят салат. Дон роется в холодильнике и выныривает с двумя бутылками пива. Он видит Чарли и достает третью.

«Чарли!» - говорит Амита, и улыбается, и поворачивает миску так, чтобы он мог заглянуть. – «Огурцы и йогурт, мама прислала мне рецепт. Тебе понравится.»

Дон открывает бутылку пива и ставит на стол. Чарли берет ее, но не пьет. «Это что… похоже на арахис.» - спрашивает он, и Амита ухмыляется, вылавливая для него несколько.

После одиннадцати Дон и Амита уезжают, а Чарли моет посуду. Отец помогает вытирать, но он ничего не говорит ему об Амите, просто рассказывает, как прошел день в приюте.

После полуночи он принимает душ и переодевается. Он находит пару сотен в полке с носками и кладет их в карман. Такси приезжает через двадцать минут, но ему все равно. Он выходит на улицу и ждет там.

Сан Диего, субботняя ночь, и машина еле ползет, и остаток пути он идет пешком. Они ставят печать ему на руку, и он идет к бару, и заказывает выпивку, повторяет.

«Тебя мучает жажда?» - кричит кто-то, и это женщина с короткой стрижкой ежиком и яркими голубыми глазами, подведенными дымчатыми серыми тенями. Она покупает ему еще выпивку, и он благодарит ее, и потом они танцуют, и у нее есть друг, который знает одного парня, и Чарли платит двадцатку за дозу экстази, и музыка становится еще быстрее. Музыка заводит, и женщина смеется, и он улыбается, он танцует.

Они начинают было заниматься сексом, но он все время отвлекается, и тут появляется ее подруга, девушка с длинными рыжими волосами, и Чарли начинает их гладит, но тут девочки переключаются друг на друга, и он куда-то уходит.

Покупает еще одну бутылку воды, и кто-то выплескивает остатки своей ему в лицо, и он смеется, потому что вода ледяная. Он трясет головой, и брызги летят во все стороны, и парень с пустой бутылкой улыбается, и они начинают танцевать.

«Сортир,» - кричит парень ему на ухо, и он высокий, симпатичный, у него светлые, коротко остриженные волосы, мягкие на ощупь. 

«Ага,» - соглашается он, и это все знакомо, и чудесно, и Чарли опускается на колени, и потом парень поднимает его, и Чарли кончает со вздохом, и они вытирают руки, и парень протягивает ему ладонь, и говорит, - «Меня зовут Джордж.»

«Чарли,» - говорит он. – «Приятно познакомиться.»

 

Все приходит в подобие порядка. Иногда по субботам Дон приводит Амиту на ужин. По понедельникам они встречаются за ланчем, и Амита рассказывает ему, что «его брат просто замечательный. Но ты и так знаешь, Чарли.» - и он улыбается. По четвергам он занимается исследованиями с Ларри, а ночью по вторникам, средам, пятницам и субботам он выходит в город, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, и это рутина, с которой он прожил семь лет, за исключением редких ужинов по субботам.

Исследование Ларри продвигается, и Чарли снова спит с Джорджем, едет в Сан Диего и вместо того, чтобы пойти в клуб, отправляется прямиком к нему домой и трахается. Он до сих пор не дал Джорджу свой номер телефона, но Джордж не спрашивал. Они мало разговаривают, но иногда они танцуют, и когда Чарли промочил майку, то одолжил у Джорджа другую.

Лекция перевалила за половину, когда он понимает, что на нем старый пиджак Дона и майка, которую он одолжил у Джорджа, и это так смешно, что он начинает хохотать, и студенты смотрят на него так, словно он действительно сумасшедший, а не просто эксцентричный ученый. Но Чарли находит отмазку, на ходу придумав анекдот о Фейнмане, и в конце лекции он оставляет пиджак Дона на стуле.

«Я рад, что вы, ребята, со всем разобрались,» - однажды говорит его отец. Амита и Дон смотрят в комнате бейсбольный матч, и Чарли помогает готовить соус или просто болтается по кухне, не может найти себе места. Это четверг, и он думает, что стоит сегодня поехать в город. Поехать в бар.

«Ага,» - говорит Чарли, - «Мы со всем разобрались.»

 

Параллель 10

Во вторник он почти уже решает никуда не ехать, но никак не может уснуть. Снаружи теплая, почти жаркая ночь, и он заворачивает рукава, расстегивает рубашку, и так гораздо легче. Шаг ускоряется, и он заходит в бар в поисках кого-нибудь, кого-нибудь быстрого.

Это подходящий бар для таких вещей, серьезный и пропитанный намерением. Ты приходишь сюда либо выпить, сидя за стойкой и не обращая внимания на других, либо снять кого-нибудь. В основном здесь женщины, пара мужчин смотрят на него тоже, и Чарли заказывает пиво и подходит к бильярдным столам.

«Это не совсем спорт, правда? Скорее соревнование в геометрии,» - говорит женщина в майке с низким вырезом, и Чарли моргает, и угощает ее выпивкой.

 

Ее зовут Мики, и она завалила математику в колледже, но она выигрывает у него в бильярд, и совсем не потому, что каждый раз, когда она наклоняется, чтобы сделать удар, изгиб ее грудей так красив, что Чарли хочется запустить туда руку и проверить, так ли они нежны, как кажутся.

«Хочешь кофе? Я хорошо варю,» - предлагает она, и Чарли улыбается и берет со стула пиджак.

Она живет за углом, говорит Мики, и два лестничных пролета, и маленькая квартирка, но она снимает майку, и ее груди действительно великолепны.

«Раздевайся,» - говорит она. – «Я сделаю нам выпить.»

Она возвращается прежде, чем он успевает снять джинсы, у нее в руках два стакана содовой. Он целует ее, и она словно тает, и ее грудь совсем рядом, он наклоняется и лижет, посасывает, и она дрожит, и так хорошо слышать ее стон.

«Не так быстро,» - шепчет она, и Чарли отпускает. Она все еще улыбается и протягивает ему чашку, они чокаются и пьют.

Потом он целует ее, и она откидывается на спину так, что он утыкается в ее грудь, и, право, это ничем не хуже. Они опускаются на диван, и она обвивает его ногами, а потом… все начинает исчезать, и Чарли поднимает на нее глаза, но она улыбается и шепчет, - «Спи, Чарли. Спи.»

 

Он просыпается с разбитой губой и болью в ребрах. Дышать тоже больно, каждый вдох словно укол, и он остается лежать, свернувшись на боку. Он все равно толком не может пошевелиться. Руки связаны за спиной, на ногах оковы.

«Чарли Эппс,» - произносит кто-то, и он поднимает глаза. Мужчина за сорок с седеющими волосами и в солнцезащитных очках смотрит на него сверху вниз. – «Твоего брата зовут Дон Эппс, правда? Он агент ФБР, который перевелся сюда из Нью Мехико три года назад?»

Он кивает, в горле пересохло. Он не уверен, что может говорить.

«Отлично,» - говорит мужчина и дергает Чарли за плечо, что причиняет ужасную боль, такую боль, что Чарли начинает терять сознание, - «Не хотелось бы выбрать не того парня.»

Потом его рука опускается на плечо Чарли и снова дергает, и снова боль, поэтому он почти не чувствует, как нож разрезает кожу на голове, пока кровь не начинает стекать в глаза.

Мужчина отпускает его и делает шаг назад, у него в руках пакетик и кусок чего-то окровавленного и слипшегося. – «Будем надеяться, что ты не безразличен своему брату, Чарли.»

Дверь закрывается за мужчиной, и Чарли слышит, как щелкает еще один замок, и еще один, но он никак не может сконцентрироваться, потому что кровь уже течет к подбородку, попадает в рот. Плечо пульсирует, но уже не с такой силой, и ему удается перекатиться, встать на колени, насколько позволяют оковы на ногах и прижаться порезом к стене. Это больно, но он стискивает зубы и не двигается, пока не прекратится кровотечение.

Когда он отодвигается, порез открывается снова, но скоро кровь перестает течь, и он может что-то видеть. Он оглядывается по сторонам, и это пустая комната с лампочкой в потолке, без окон, одна дверь. Оковы закреплены в стене, и, наверное, их можно вытянуть, но Чарли не уверен, как это можно сделать без инструментов. Руки слегка затекли, покалывают, когда он шевелит ими. На нем белье и больше ничего.

Дверь остается закрытой. Чарли закрывает глаза и ждет.

 

Мужчина возвращается с Поляроидом и ножом. Он держит фотоаппарат в одной руке, а нож в другой, и Чарли не может даже сглотнуть, так ему хочется пить.

«Ты знаешь, кто я такой?» - спрашивает он и опускает очки. У него голубые глаза и морщинки в уголках. Он пахнет мылом и пивом. Чарли качает головой. «Я брат Сэмюеля Зедса. Твой брат убил моего, а там, откуда я родом… ну, в общем. Глаз за глаз.»

Внезапно нож двигается, он у лица Чарли, кончик так близко, что когда тот моргает, ресницы касаются лезвия. «Улыбнись, тебя снимают,» - говорит он, и проводит кончиком ножа тонкую линию по лицу Чарли, которая тут же начинает кровоточить.

Вспышка фотоаппарата, и Чарли говорит, - «Пожалуйста, в чем бы ни было дело, пожалуйста, давайте поговорим.» - Но Зедс пинает его прямиком туда, где болят ребра, и когда он снова в состоянии двигаться, дверь заперта.

 

Проходит много времени, прежде чем Зедс снова появляется, но он приносит бутылку воды и ведро. – «Можешь помыться, как хочешь.»

«У меня связаны руки,» - говорит Чарли, - «Я не буду пытаться сбежать, честное слово.»

Зедс разворачивает его и разрезает изоленту. «Только дернись,» - предупреждает он, - «И я вырежу тебе глаз.»

Чарли выпивает большую часть воды, немного смывает грязь с порезов. От него пахнет, и он с ужасом смотрит на ведро, но других вариантов нет.

На этот раз Зедс стучит в дверь, и Чарли пытается вспомнить, что он должен говорить. Дон и Терри как-то рассказывали ему об этом. Что можно и что нельзя, если тебя похитили. Но все, о чем он может думать, это сварочная горелка и целлофановый пакет на голове.

«К стене,» - говорит Зедс, и Чарли пытается подняться, но ноги подгибаются, и он падает. Зедс налетает на него, и пинает по ребрам, по почкам, и он сворачивается в комочек, но мужчина хватает его за волосы и бьет головой о стену, и Зедс улыбается, довольный. Вспышка, и фотоаппарат выдает карточку.

«Отлично,» - говорит Зедс и показывает ему, как на карточке понемногу проявляется призрак Чарли, бледный, в желтых синяках и красных пятнах, избитый. «Хорошенький, как картинка,» - говорит Зедс. – «Мой брат был похож на фарш, когда они с ним покончили. Семь пуль. Вышибли мозги, расхреначили грудь. Я слышал, в твоего брата недавно стреляли, но это не то же самое.» - Он похлопывает Чарли по плечу и улыбается. – «Ну, пора поработать. Увидимся завтра.»

 

Идет третий день, когда Зедс появляется снова. Он в хорошем настроении и Чарли благодарит его за воду. Он так проголодался, что начал слизывать кровь с лица, но когда он просит у Зедса еды, тот бьет его по лицу так сильно, что в ушах звенит, и хорошее настроение пропадает, пока не проявится карточка, на которой отчетливо виден сломанный нос Чарли, струйка крови на его лице, яркая и алая.

Он рассказывает Чарли, что его брату было девятнадцать, и тот выполнял для него какую-то работу. Перевозил небольшую партию героина, ничего особенного, и конечно, у него была личная охрана, но он был всего лишь мальчишкой, и агенты ФБР застрелили его, как какое-то животное.

Чарли прорабатывает вероятности. Его лихорадит, и это обозначает инфекцию, потому что, кода он трогает порез, на пальцах остается гной, и в этом нет ничего хорошего. Ребра начинают болеть еще сильнее, хотя Зедс больше по ним не бьет.

Он видел лицо Зедса. Он знает его имя. Младший брат Зедса мертв.

Чарли думает, что это не намного лучше смерти на дуэли. По крайней мере у Галуа было время записать кое-какие идеи перед смертью.

Он мог бы записать их кровью. Нацарапать на стене или раскрасить собственное тело.

 

На четвертый день Зедс приносит зажигалку и кусок проволоки, и он не делает фотографию лица Чарли.

На пятый день его лицо похоже на кусок мяса, ногти ободраны, под ними кровь и кожа. Теперь ему все время хочется пить и есть. Он мог бы продержаться без еду двадцать восемь дней, но всегда был худеньким, и его тело сгорает в лихорадке. Неделя, думает он.

На пятый день Чарли не открывает глаза, когда его фотографируют, и надеется.

Когда дверь закрывается, его рука поднимается к лицу и пересчитывает царапины снова, двадцать шесть, учитывая ту, которую Зедс сделал в первый день.

 

На шестой день, когда кто-то гладит его по волосам, а потом дает пощечину, он думает, что это Дон.

Когда ему было двадцать три, Дона перевели в Нью Мехико, и он на неделю вернулся в Калифорнию. Чарли не видел его пятнадцать месяцев, и Дон похлопал его по плечу и сказал «Привет, дружище, ну как ты тут?», как будто в последний раз, когда они виделись, не было той комнаты в нью-йоркском отеле, где Чарли должен был защищать работу, и мама не умоляла Дона хотя бы поговорить с братом, и все не закончилось тем, что они трахнулись, и Дон ушел посреди ночи, и не открыл дверь своего номера, когда Чарли пошел за ним.

Он заблудился в Бруклине, но кто-то его подобрал и дал двадцать баксов после минета, что, думает Чарли, технически можно назвать платой, но ему удалось добраться на такси до отеля, чтобы принять душ и спуститься на конференцию к ланчу.

«Дон?» - говорит он, - «Дон, это ты? Прости меня. Прости меня, я все испортил.» Дон пьян, это виски или что-то незнакомое, потому что Дон предпочитает пару бутылок пива. Но Дон говорит, - «Все в порядке, дружище, все в порядке.» - и Чарли чувствует себя лучше.

«Не уезжай в Нью Мехико,» - говорит он. – «Мы больше не будем. Не уезжай. Пожалуйста, Дон.»

Потом кто-то поднимает его, и включается яркий свет, и он открывает глаза, и это Зедс, но он не смотрит на него, и Чарли вспоминает, что Зедс тоже потерял брата, и он спрашивает, - «Ты скучаешь по нему?»

Зедс кивает. Чарли снова соскальзывает на пол. Теперь он слишком сильно устает, чтобы много двигаться. «Дон бросил меня, когда мне было двадцать три,» - говорит он. Он не знает, почему рассказывает об этом Зедсу, и думает, что этот момент ничем не отличается от любого другого. – «Он переехал в Нью Мехико, и мы не разговаривали три года.» Он смотрит на Зедса, - «Я так скучал по нему.»

«Он ищет тебя,» - чуть позже говорит Зедс. – «Он не успеет прийти вовремя, но он ищет.»

Чарли кивает. «Спасибо,» - говорит он. – «Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло с твоим братом». Он говорит именно то, что думает.

Параллель 11

Он просыпается от звука выстрела. Думает, может быть, это он, может, он потихоньку умирает, но боль не становится сильнее. Впрочем, лучше тоже не становится, и он пытается посмотреть, идет ли откуда-нибудь кровь. Свет выключен, и в комнате почти ничего не видно, поэтому приходится положиться на осязание. Он влажный, липкий от пота, но крови, кажется, нет.

Зедс должен быть внутри, чтобы застрелить меня, думает Чарли. Поэтому, если Зедса нет внутри, значит, он снаружи. Зедс застрелил кого-то еще.

Или кто-то застрелил Зедса.

Еще один выстрел, отчетливый и громкий, но он пытался кричать в первый день, и никто его не услышал, поэтому выстрел тоже никто не услышит. Может, Зедс практикуется в меткости. Может быть, он стреляет в кого-то другого.

Потом слышен сильный удар о дверь, еще и еще, и Чарли старается спрятаться в углу, спрятаться от грохочущего гнева с той стороны.

Дверь выламывается; прямоугольник света и силуэт в нем, и он был почти прав насчет такой смерти. Он не хотел умирать от голода или выстрела. Это быстро, думает он и закрывает глаза. Это произойдет быстро.

«Нет, о господи, нет,» - раздается еще один выстрел, и Чарли дергается, потому что умирать все равно будет больно.

«Чарли! Чарли, скажи что-нибудь, Чарли,» - и он пытается понять, что это значит, и снова открывает глаза.

«Дон?»

«Эй, Чарли,» - и это Дон рядом с ним, Дон, возвращающий пистолет в кобуру, падающий на колени рядом с ним. Дон поднимает его, поддерживает одной рукой. – «Ты можешь идти?»

Он качает головой в панике. – «Дон, это парень. Зедс. Он хочет убить тебя.»

«Он мертв, Чарли. Мертв.»

«Он мертв?»

«Честное слово. Совсем мертвый.»

«Ты получил мое сообщение?»

«Получил. Я отвезу тебя в больницу, хорошо?»

Он слишком измотан, поэтому просто кивает. Он прижимается к пиджаку Дона. Это старый теплый пиджак, которому уже несколько лет, и на ощупь он кажется Чарли невероятно мягким. Дон вынимает мобильный, и Чарли слышит слабый голос Терри, потом папин, и Дон говорит, - «Хорошо, мы подождем.» - и опускается на пол у стены, Чарли кладет голову ему на колени.

«Я не хочу засыпать,» - говорит он, и Дон ласково гладит его по лицу и начинает негромко напевать алфавитную песенку, считая каждую царапину, проводит раскрытой ладонью по неровной щетине, которая отросла за неделю.

«Помнишь, когда я учил тебя читать?» - говорит он. – «Тебе было три года, и ты так хотел прочитать эту глупую книжку про кролика сам. Я заставлял тебя петь алфавитную песенку, маршируя по коридору туда и обратно, и каждый раз, когда ты сбивался, я заставлял тебя начинать заново.»

Рука Дона дрожит каждый раз, когда он дотрагивается до очередного пореза, и боль не прекращается, но Чарли не хочет, чтобы Дон останавливался, поэтому он спрашивает, - «Что за книжка про кролика?» - и Дон начинает рассказывать ему про кролика по имени Сэм, который не мог вспомнить, сколько морковок мама попросила его купить.

 

Потом вокруг много света, и людей, и беспокойства, и папа здесь, и его несут на носилках, но Дон не идет с ними. Дон у стены, на нем защелкивают наручники и зачитывают права.

Чарли пытается пошевелиться, но чьи-то руки мягко держат его, и Дон смотрит через плечо на Чарли и кивает, и Терри рядом, она говорит, - «Чарли, с ним все будет в порядке. Это стандартная процедура. Он хочет, чтобы ты поехал в больницу.» - и его отец плачет, и Чарли кивает.

Терри едет с ними и тихонько разговаривает с папой, - «Он прострелил ему коленные чашечки, а потом выстрелил в грудь. Тот не был вооружен, хотя в соседней комнате были ножи и пистолет. Будет расследование, и его на какое-то время отстранят от работы. Бюро назначит ему адвоката, но если у вас уже есть специалист по криминальному праву…»

Три выстрела, думает Чарли, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Ему не приснилось. Два и один – это две коленные чашечки, одна грудь. Два и один равно три, и ему нужно это запомнить.

 

У него трещины в ребрах, бактериальная инфекция, восемнадцать швов на голове, четыре на щеке, пластический хирург приходит в палату, надевает перчатки и заглядывает под повязки на спине, пока он лежит, закусив губы.

«Выглядит хуже, чем оно на самом деле,» - говорит ему врач. Они бреют его, моют ему голову, и он почти узнает себя в зеркале. На второй день медсестра разрешает ему съесть суп, и он не может осилить больше пары ложек, но папа все равно светится от радости. Его руки перевязаны, мизинцы закреплены неподвижно, поэтому он не может писать, но медсестра находит для него маркер, и он держит его в руке, как маленький ребенок, и пишет. Амита приносит огромные белые листы бумаги, и они устанавливают проектор, чтобы он мог продолжить работу.

«Я думал о Галуа,» - рассказывает он Ларри, когда тот приходит его навестить. – «На самом деле Галуа умер, потому что его друзья оставили его в канаве. А я – нет.»

Ларри кивает и дает ему стопку бумажек, все, что могло заинтересовать Чарли, пока он отсутствовал. «Твой брат взломал код,» - говорит он. – «Не то чтобы это можно было назвать настоящим кодом. Почему просто не взять ‘З’ в смысле ‘Зорро’?»

«Я люблю числа,» - говорит Чарли.

Терри заходит на третий день с файлом и еще одним агентом ФБР, это женщина, она пожимает ему руку, ее волосы забраны в тугой пучок на затылке, и она никому больше не представляется, а просит их выйти.

«Итак, мистер Эппс,» - говорит она. – «Пожалуйста, расскажите, что произошло, когда специальный агент Эппс вошел в квартиру.»

«Профессор Эппс,» - поправляет он. Он не знал, что это была квартира, но сейчас, кажется, вспоминает шаги на лестнице.

«Она не была достроена?» - спрашивает он, вспоминая леса, пустоту вместо стен.

«Наполовину,» - отвечает Терри. – «Зедс работал со строителями, а когда компания обанкротилась, остался там.»

«Что будет с Доном?»

Женщина отвечает, - «Мы расследуем применение оружия против Тимоти Зедса со смертельным исходом. Вашим похищением также занималась другая команда, но специальный агент Эппс решил действовать самостоятельно, не сообщив остальным об имеющейся у него информации и сделанных выводах.» - Она говорит быстро, стаккато, слоги падают один за другим. – «На время расследования агент Эппс отстранен от службы.»

«Чарли, ты должен рассказать нам,» - говорит Терри, - «Как бы это ни было ужасно.»

Он смотрит ей в глаза и понимает. «Я был в другой комнате,» - говорит он. – «В запертой комнате. Я слышал, как кто-то вошел и крик ‘ФБР’. Зедс, он сказал, что убьет меня. Что было слишком поздно. Сказал, что у него есть нож, оружие.»

«Дверь была заперта, и вы не могли выглянуть?»

Он кивает. «Но я мог слышать. У меня было много времени, чтобы определить, откуда доносятся звуки. Мой брат, он был сбоку, а потом там… Зедс что-то прокричал, и Дон крикнул ‘Стоять, стоять!’ и я услышал звуки выстрелов. Дон сказал ‘Где он?’ и тогда… Зедс, он ничего не сказал. А потом Дон выломал дверь и забрал меня.»

«Сколько выстрелов вы слышали?»

«Три,» - говорит он.

Она спрашивает еще, и он отвечает, а потом она поднимается, расправляет юбку и он спрашивает, - «Можно мне увидеть фотографии?»

Шесть распечаток отсканированных поляроидных карточек, отправленных на электронный адрес Дона. Он разглядывает их с минуту, потом переворачивает и отдает женщине.

Терри задерживается. «Чарли,» - тихо говорит она. – «Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?»

Он качает головой. – «Он потеряет работу?»

«Нет, нет. Это стандартная процедура. Замдиректора взбесился из-за того, что Дон рванул за тобой в одиночку, но, учитывая обстоятельства, это можно понять. Просто какое-то время он побудет в отпуске, ничего серьезного.»

«Это не было ужасно,» - говорит он, глядя на нее. «Было три выстрела. Просто…»

Она поднимает руку, останавливает его. – «Я разговаривала с Доном, Чарли.»

Отец возвращается и угощает Терри яблочным пирогом, который он принес для Чарли, и который Чарли пока нельзя. Потом он устраивается в кресле рядом с кроватью и снова открывает книгу.

«Папа?»

Отец отрывается от книжки, - «Что такое, Чарли?»

«Ты помнишь книжку про кролика по имени Сэм?»

 

Он возвращается домой через неделю. Ребра все еще плотно перебинтованы, на спине мягкая повязка. По крайней мере он может сам помыть голову, и даже удивляется тому, какое это замечательное ощущение. В университете ему дают еще неделю отдыха, и он планирует провести ее за работой. Он оставляет двери гаража открытыми, поднимает шторы и периодически останавливается и смотрит в сад.

Они внимают швы на второй день, и его лицо… в порядке, выглядит так, словно он неумело побрился, но царапины заживают. Амита заходит и рассказывает, что его история обошла весь кампус, то, как он использовал код, чтобы подать знак ФБР, вырезая числа на собственной коже. «Это круто,» - убеждает она его. – «Совсем не похоже на Ганнибала Лектора. Скорее в духе Малдера.»

«Как там Дон? – спрашивает он, когда она поднимает сумку и собирается уходить.

Она колеблется, потом оборачивается и говорит, - «Мы больше не встречаемся. Он… когда ты пропал, он изменился.» Она пытается улыбнуться, но у нее это плохо получается.

«Мне очень жаль,» - говорит Чарли.

Она кивает и молча закрывает за собой дверь.

 

«Папа сказал, что ты здесь.»

Он включает лампу рядом с кроватью, моргает, а потом видит Дона, стоящего в дверях. Он понемногу привыкает спать в собственной кровати без света, и уже может опускать жалюзи, чтобы сквозь них просвечивал фонарь на крыльце.

Он ничего не говорит, все еще полусонный от обезболивающего, которое принял после ужина. На долю секунды ему кажется, что это Зедс, в тот самый момент, когда он принял его за Дона, но потом фигура заходит, поворачивается и аккуратно закрывает дверь, и Чарли немного расслабляется. Зедс захлопнул бы дверь пинком, и там были замки, замки, и цепи, и решетки. Дверь его спальни закрывается с мягким щелчком, и вокруг окна, и много мест, где можно спрятаться.

Дон подходит ближе и садится на край кровати. «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» - говорит он, и его глаза не отражают свет, просто поглощают его без остатка.

«Лучше,» - говорит он. Все уже не так болит, и он больше не застегивает ремень на самую первую дырку. И если сделать это аккуратно, то можно даже лежать на спине.

«Дай мне взглянуть,» - говорит Дон, и Чарли послушно наклоняется вперед, вытягивая руки так, чтобы Дон мог снять с него майку. По всему телу еще расцветают синяки, и потягиваться больно, но он стискивает зубы и приподнимает бедра ровно настолько, чтобы Дон успел стянуть с него пижамные штаны.

Дон поправляет лампу на прикроватном столике, придвигает ее поближе. Чарли щурится от света, потом Дон двигается, загораживает его собой, и перед ним остается только лицо Дона, когда тот нежно трогает его голову, поворачивая его немного, чтобы посмотреть на порез.

Потом Дон поправляет ему волосы и поворачивает его голову в другую сторону, пальцы Дона трогают его практически постукивают. Изучают его череп, проверяют. Чарли дрожит от прикосновений.

Руки Дона спускаются на шею Чарли, останавливаются, чтобы обвести синяки. На шее не так много царапин, всего две, там, где Зедс впился в него ногтями, во впадинке между ключицами, и когда Дон наклоняется, прижимается к ним ртом, дотрагивается до них языком, Чарли не чувствует боль, только тепло.

Он обхватывает пальцами плечи Чарли, и тот стонет. Дон поднимает голову, медленно убирает руки, и Чарли говорит, - «Пожалуйста. Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.»

Дон снова наклоняется к нему и проводит ладонями вниз по исхудавшим рукам Чарли, и это самое теплое прикосновение в мире, ласковое сухое тепло. Он поднимает руки Чарли, поворачивает их и отслеживает порезы, стараясь не потревожить зафиксированные пальцы. Он прижимается губами к ладоням Чарли, сначала к одной, а потом к другой, потом складывает их вместе, и его язык скользит между ними, и его пальцы гладят щеки Чарли, щетину и подбородок.

Дон трогает повязки на ребрах Чарли, и пальцы находят ее края, очерчивают эти линии, где начинается кожа Чарли. Синяки, все еще багрово-желтые, и выступающие острые бедренные кости.

Дон сбрасывает туфли и забирается на кровать. Он раздвигает ноги Чарли, становится на колени между ними, и когда он смотрит на Чарли, тот не может понять, из-за чего лицо брата кажется таким пустым и резким.

«Он причинял тебе боль здесь?» - спрашивает Дон, и наклоняется, утыкается лицом в тело Чарли, в соединение его бедер, в мягкий вес яичек, и Чарли чувствует, как вверх поднимается тепло, головокружительная сладость словно разворачивается внутри, когда Дон трогает его, оставляет легкие поцелуи на коже его бедер, его члене.

«Нет,» - шепчет он. – «Нет.» и Дон опускает голову на бедра своего брата, и Чарли вздрагивает, потому что горячо, но потом успокаивается. Он находит руки Дона, переплетает их пальцы и ждет, пока Дон повернется, прижмется мокрым лицом к простыне, подтягивает его вверх, на подушку. От того, как ремень Дона вжимается в живот Чарли остается странное ощущение, и он опускает перебинтованную руку, неуверенно постукивает.

«Твой пистолет,» - спрашивает он.

«Он забрали его на время расследования,» - Дон закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. – «Ты пахнешь по-другому.»

«Добрался до душа.»

Он гладит линию, где начинают расти волосы Дона, его брови. Дон закрывает глаза, и его лицо разглаживается под прикосновениями Чарли.

«Останься со мной,» - просит он. Он никогда раньше не просил. Он оставался, пока Дон не отворачивался, он уходил, когда Дон открывал дверь, когда Дон уходил первым. - «Останься на ночь.»

Дыхание Дона оседает на его лице теплым потоком, и Чарли чувствует запах зубной пасты, Дона. Он слегка поворачивается и целует его, неловким пересохшим ртом, пока Дон тоже не поворачивается, и их губы встречаются, их языки встречаются, и он здесь, в свете лампы, на одеялах, в доме тихо и безопасно. Он целует Дона и пытается сказать спасибоялюблютебяспасибо, и когда Дон отстраняется и кивает головой, Чарли расслабляется.

Дон встает, снимает часы и кладет их рядом с лампой. Запонки, потом рубашку. Потом белую нижнюю майку, и свет превращает волосы на его груди в золото и серебро. Он расстегивает ремень, брюки, снимает белье. Стягивает носки, и все это время он смотрит на Чарли.

Чарли трогает себя. Одна рука на груди, беспокойно двигается от сосков к изгибу плеча. Вторая – на члене, поглаживает, и он возбужден, кожа поблескивает влагой.

«Твоя спина,» - говорит Дон, и Чарли приподнимается на локтях, переворачивается. Дон подкладывает подушку ему под живот, а потом он смотрит на спину Чарли, и его дыхание превращается в свист.

Чарли не может их толком увидеть, а недавно они начали чесаться. Когда это прекратилось, трудно было сказать, где заканчивался один ожог и начинался другой. Но он помнит Поляроид. Никаких моделей, рандомные круги и линии. Картина Кли в тонах сожженной побагровевшей кожи. С одной стороны они хуже, наверное, потому что Зедсу было удобнее работать правой рукой, а может, к тому времени Чарли уже отключился и стал покорным полотном.

Каждое утро и каждый вечер отец наносит на них мазь, как показала ему медсестра. Чарли не нравились повязки, то, как они цеплялись за заживающие корки при смене, поэтому он носил свободную майку и большую часть времени спал на боку.

«Они превратились в шрамы,» - говорит Дон и осторожно дотрагивается, едва ощутимо проводит по изгибам и линиям. Нельзя сказать, что это больно. Чарли не видел их со второго дня в больнице, когда пластический хирург работал с его спиной, и в конце они показали ему, на что это похоже.

«На что это похоже?» - с любопытством спрашивает он.

«Может, на корни,» - некоторое время спустя отвечает Дон. «Знаешь, когда они переплетаются. Изогнутые вот здесь,» - и его пальцы легко опускаются на ребра Чарли, ниже, и Чарли дрожит, прижимает член к подушке, пытаясь унять тянущее чувство. – «Они похожи на корабль, вот паруса, а вот…» - его пальцы очерчивают эти линии, и Чарли тихо задыхается, - «нос судна, волны.»

«Давай,» - позже говорит Дон, и Чарли садится. Он почти заснул, растянувшись на кровати под руками Дона. Чарли прижимается к брату, и они остаются в такой позе еще какое-то время, голова Чарли на плече Дона.

«Ты знал, что я найду тебя?» - спрашивает Дон, и Чарли кивает, и выговаривает беззвучное да в шею брата.

«Я убил человека для тебя,» - говорит он, и Чарли поднимает взгляд, и лоб Дона нахмурен, глаза ничего не видят. – «Я думал, что ты мертв, и вернулся, и застрелил его, потому что ты был мертв.»

И Чарли не знает, как ответить на боль в глазах Дона, на его смятение, только соединяет их тела, опускает его на кровать и целует, пока его глаза не закроются, пока его руки не начинают скользить по телу Чарли, вспоминая.

Так сложно заниматься любовью, когда все тело болит. Дон поднимает его, поддерживает его вес, и Чарли чувствует тепло Дона грудью, прохладный ветер из окна – спиной, и этого достаточно, достаточно, чтобы Дон провел рукой раз, другой, прошептал, - «Чарли, Чарли,» - и кончил, и Чарли последовал за ним.

 

После Дон одевается. Он помогает Чарли влезть в пижаму, укрывает его одеялом, подтыкает края. «Спи,» - говорит он и уже почти выходит, когда Чарли вспоминает и начинает выпутываться.

«Нет,» - говорит он. – «Не уходи.»

Дон останавливается и не оборачивается. «Чарли, не надо.» - говорит он.

Он бы встал, но не может, он застыл на месте, и горло перехватило, он задыхается, задыхается. Ребра превращаются в ножи, когда он дышит. «P=NP,» - говорит Чарли. – «Я помню, что ты сказал.»

«Она не решается,» - говорит Дон и все равно не оборачивается.

«Пожалуйста,» - умоляет Чарли.

И тогда Дон смотрит на него и говорит, - «Или что, Чарли? Мы расскажем папе? Может, просто станем жить вместе и скажем всем, что мы двоюродные братья?» Он подходит ближе, и Чарли не шевелится, - «Отличная мысль, Чарли. Я проведу здесь ночь, и нас застанут в постели голыми. Потому что именно этого, знаешь ли, сейчас не хватает моей карьере.»

«У меня была жизнь, Чарли. У меня была карьера и жизнь. Я собирался жениться, завести детей, быть обычным нормальным парнем. Потом звонит мама и говорит, ты нужен Чарли, и что я делаю? Я возвращаюсь, потому что я разрушил твою жизнь и не собираюсь, я не собираюсь делать это еще раз.»

«Ты умрешь,» - пытается выговорить Чарли, - «Ты умрешь, и я умру, Дон. Вот на что это было похоже.» У него болит горло.

«Мы больше не будем, Чарли,» - наконец произносит Дон. – «Больше не будем. Не будем разговаривать, не будем дотрагиваться. Тебе нужна, о господи, Чарли, тебе нужна нормальная жизнь. Девушка, парень, кто-нибудь, в кого ты можешь влюбиться, а не я. Я разрушаю тебя, Чарли.»

Чарли качает головой. «Не уходи,» - говорит он. – «Не уходи.»

Но Дон ничего не говорит, просто глубоко дышит и разжимает кулаки, поворачивается и выходит.

Чарли держится, когда слышит двигатель автомобиля, слышит, как он затихает вдалеке. Потом он не может, он больше не может, и рыдания вырываются наружу, обрушиваются на его ребра, разрывают горло. Он заставляет себя дышать, сдерживается, чтобы не упасть, чтобы не развалиться на части.

Ему больно, ему так больно, и он не понимает, как это может однажды прекратиться.

Параллель 12

Он думает, может быть, стоит пойти в квартиру Дона, взять с собой книгу и просто ждать. Рано или поздно Дон там появится. Но каждый раз, когда он пытается это представить, Дон не смотрит на него, просто открывает дверь и закрывает ее перед носом у Чарли со словами, - «Иди домой, Чарли. Иди домой. Все кончено.» Он пробует разные аргументы, разные причины, но Дон, который прячется у него в голове, не слушает.

Потому что Дон прав, и они оба знают об этом.

«Что делать,» - спрашивает он у Ларри, когда они закончили с теорией струн, и тот допивает вторую чашку горячего шоколада на кухне Эппсов, - «если ты знаешь, что ответ неправильный, но это единственный вариант, который приходит тебе в голову?»

Ларри отвечает без колебаний. – «Проверь, действительно ли этот ответ неправильный. Числа не могут быть правильными или нет, а ответы – правдой или ложью, Чарльз.»

Чарли дотрагивается до своего лица, еще одна привычка, которой он обзавелся в последнее время. Шрамы незаметны, но их можно почувствовать. «Что, если дело не в числах?» - говорит он. – «Что если он все-таки неправильный?»

Ларри щурится, глядя на него. – «Я думал, все вокруг – это числа, Чарльз. Откуда ты знаешь, что твой ответ неправильный?»

Чарли поднимается и начинает наводить порядок на столе, аккуратно моет посуду. – «Я просто знаю. Я знаю, что это не сработает.»

«И это касается… ага, одного из таких проектов,» - говорит Ларри, постукивая кончиком пальца по носу. – «Ну, я бы посоветовал сверить числа с другой стороны. Ответ – это всего лишь половина уравнения, Чарльз. Возьми свой ответ и используй его. Посмотри, вернешься ли ты к исходным данным.»

«А если вернусь? Если он все-таки неправильный?»

«Значит, ты задаешь неправильный вопрос. Перефразируй его.»

Он делает Ларри еще одну чашку горячего шоколада, находит в холодильнике имбирно-морковный пирог, который приготовил папа, и нарезает его на куски. – «Та женщина, которая занимается историей математики, леди с которой ты ходил в поход.»

«Лаура Уилсон?»

«Все получилось?»

«Мы все еще ходим в походы,» - говорит Ларри. – «Статистические исследования указывают на благоприятные тенденции. Это все Амита,» - добавляет он, указывая на Чарли вилкой с кусочком пирога. – «Ее аргумент в пользу теории игр был крайне убедителен.»

«Чем больше риск, тем больше выигрыш, да?»

«И больше наказание,» - говорит Ларри, и Чарли впивается в него взглядом, но тот просто пожимает плечами.

Позже, у дверей, Ларри останавливается, наполовину одев пальто. – «Этот разговор,» - говорит он. – «Он был об Амите, правда?»

«Что? Нет, нет. Это не об, не о людях. Человеке.»

«И не о числах тоже,» - Ларри застегивает пальто, поднимает брови и выходит.

 

Он возвращается к числам. Ава помогает ему с источниками информации, когда он говорит, что ему нужно найти других жертв детского насилия для дела. Он берет все, что она находит, и игнорирует большую часть. Оказывается, не так много информации об инцесте между взрослыми родственниками, но он начинает читать и просчитывать все, что есть. Большая часть социальной статистики не совсем точна, поэтому он прорабатывает ее, находит факторы, переменные, которые он может использовать, и вопрос начинает вырисовываться мелом на досках в гараже.

Вечером, на который у Чарли запланирована презентация, Дон приходит на ужин, поэтому он надевает пиджак и собирает свои записи, когда к дому подъезжает машина, и он думает, что это такси, но потом слышит голос Дона, - «Папа, привет.» - у двери и замирает на месте.

«Дон,» - говорит он.

Дон кивает ему. «Чарли. Ты куда-то идешь?»

«Аномальные диффузии в беспорядочной среде,» - говорит он. – «Но ты знал об этом.»

Потом в комнату входит отец, и обнимает Дона, и рассказывает Чарли, что Дона восстановили, никаких записей в личном деле. «Возвращайся пораньше, Чарли, съедим десерт вместе.» - говорит он, и Чарли улыбается и кивает.

«Поздравляю,» - говорит он Дону. – «Я действительно… отличные новости.»

Он добирается до двери, ухитрившись сдержать рвоту, и к тому времени, как такси привозит его на место проведения конференции, он уже не думает о плечах Дона или изгибе его рта.

Он остается допоздна, оказывается в отеле, потом в чьем-то номере, а когда приходит домой, уже больше трех часов ночи, и свет везде погашен. Он идет в гараж и смотрит на алгоритм, который успел разработать, и ответ всегда был у него под носом. Он берет тряпку и вытирает доску начисто.

 

Он уезжает в Кембридж в августе и останавливается в свободной спальне профессора теоретической физики. Конечно, это не совсем свободная спальня, но их сын учится в частной школе, поэтому Чарли спит на простынях с символикой Звездных войн и в первое же утро наступает на Лого. Он строит замок, а потом профессор, некогда помощник преподавателя, который позволял тринадцатилетнему Чарли таскаться за ним по кампусу КалТек и приносил ему кофе, когда мама не видела, поднимается к нему, и они проводят утро выкладывая город со стражей из динозавров и дорожными пробками из спичечных коробков.

«Ты выглядишь уставшим,» - говорит его друг.

«Нарушения ритма,» - отвечает Чарли.

Они обедают с еще одной парой академиков, и Чарли бродит из кабинета в кабинет, сидит на лекциях и задерживается допоздна из-за научных споров. Когда он вспоминает, то звонит отцу, а время от времени садится на поезд и уезжает в другой город, где гуляет часами. Думает, а иногда – нет. Чувствует.

Никто не заговаривает о шрамах на его лице, и однажды, глядя в витрину магазина, он понимает, что они почти пропали.

«Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься, Чарли?» - спрашивает жена его друга как-то раз, и Чарли качает было головой, но вдруг останавливается.

Он медленно произносит, - «Встречался. Очень долго. Но недавно это закончилось.»

Они больше не задают вопросов, и он благодарен.

Он читает страницу Лос Анджелес Таймс в Интернете и сразу открывает криминальную хронику; ограбление банка, застрелен случайный прохожий. Ограблены три ювелирных магазина, жертв нет. Похищена девочка-подросток, найдена мертвой через сорок восемь часов. Подозреваемый – отец.

Он ищет имя брата и ждет.

За неделю до обратного рейса, он едет на поезде в Лондон, останавливается в одном из отелей Сохо и приходит туда, чтобы принять душ и сменить спутника.

В Кембридж он возвращается спокойней. Кладет ноутбук на колени, открывает окошко, заходит в почту.

 

Дон,

Я в Кембридже, остановился у

Он перестает набирать, стирает и начинает заново.

 

Я скучаю по тебе. Я трогаю других людей, и они – это ты. Я закрываю глаза, и они превращаются в тебя под моими руками. Они прикасаются к шрамам на моей спине, и я думаю, что это ты. Кажется, я умираю, вот только я все еще могу ходить. Я ходячий мертвец, и это очень странное ощущение.

Все в порядке. Мои исследования продвигаются хорошо, может, даже лучше, чем раньше.

я думаю, что смог бы отказаться от этого, если бы

Может быть. Мы не будем, правда? Я не отправлю тебе это письмо, и ты не посмотришь на меня, и между нами больше ничего нет.

Ты был прав.

Он стирает сообщение, закрывает окошко, выключает ноутбук. Он смотрит, как Англия пролетает за окном поезда, и не думает ни о чем.

 

Отец встречает его в аэропорту, сгребает в крепкие объятья, похлопывает по спине и, отодвинувшись, улыбается. «Ты поправился,» - говорит он. – «Это хорошо. Хорошо. Сумки с тобой?»

По дороге домой он заезжает в Старбакс и покупает им кофе. «Настоящий,» - говорит он, протягивая один стакан Чарли.

«В Англии есть Старбакс,» - замечает он, но все равно это здорово, сладкий горячий кофе и вернуться домой.

«Дон сейчас в доме,» - говорит отец. Он смотрит на Чарли в зеркало заднего вида. – «Значит, к тому времени, как мы вернемся, его, скорее всего, не будет?»

«Скорее всего.» - некоторое время спустя говорит Чарли.

«Ну что, вероятность в пятьдесят, сто процентов?»

Чарли молчит, и его отец вздыхает и сворачивает на обочину.

«Я разговаривал с твоим братом,» - говорит он. – «Ну, нельзя сказать, что он разговаривал со мной. А ты? Не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит?»

«Я не могу,» - помолчав, говорит Чарли.

«Не можешь или не хочешь.» - говорит отец и возвращается на трассу.

Когда они подъезжают, у дома не стоит машины. Отец выключает зажигание, и они сидят в тишине какое-то время. «Чарли, когда твоя мама умирала, она радовалась только одному.»

Его стаканчик из-под кофе опустел, и он начинает ковыряться в складках вощеного картона, пока они не расходятся.

«Это снова свело тебя и брата. Она никогда не понимала, почему вы перестали разговаривать.»

«Он был в Нью Мехико. Мы жили в разных мирах, нам просто не о чем было говорить.» - отвечает Чарли. Слова как будто полые, звуки и буквы собраны беспорядочно. Мама никогда ничего не говорила. А может, и говорила, просто он никогда не слушал. Он не помнит, сколько раз Дон говорил ‘нет’.

«Чарли,» - говорит отец. – «Мы знали.»

Стакан трескается, и края впиваются ему в ладонь.

«Эта история с Ким, с Амитой. Тогда было что-то в этом духе? Девушка?» - отец замолкает, потом произносит. – «Мальчик?»

Чарли заливается краской и роняет остатки стакана на колени.

«Что бы там ни было,» - заканчивает отец. – «Дон – твой брат, Чарли. Ты потерял его однажды, и у тебя был второй шанс. Думаешь, твоя мама хотела бы этого?»

Чарли расстегивает ремень безопасности и выходит из машины, громко захлопнув дверцу.

 

Терри встречается с ним, чтобы выпить чашку кофе во время перерыва на ланч. «Я как-то неловко себя чувствую из-за того, что приходится рассказывать тебе о Доне,» - немедленно говорит она. – «Чего ты хочешь?»

«С ним все в порядке?» - говорит он, и она вздыхает и заказывает кусок морковного пирога к своему кофе.

«На работе все отлично,» - говорит она. – «Но он рассеян и легко выходит из себя. Он никогда не говорит ни о чем, кроме работы.» - Она берет чашку кофе, но не отпивает. – «Я думаю, он с кем-то встречается. То есть, он ничего не говорил, но эти звонки, и, ну,» - ее рот изгибается. – «Он стал одеваться немного лучше.»

Он рассказывает ей про Англию, и Терри говорит, что ей всегда нравилось путешествовать, именно поэтому она пошла в армию.

«Армию?» - удивленно спрашивает он, и Терри смеется и кивает.

Когда они собираются уходить, она спрашивает его, скажет ли он, если ему нужно будет с кем-нибудь поговорить, и он качает головой.

«У меня была сестра,» - говорит Терри. – «Она умерла, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Авария. Разберись с этим, Чарли.» - она начинает было что-то говорить, но потом останавливается и произносит, - «Разберись с этим поскорее.»

 

Он рассматривает возможность приобретения мощного бинокля или веб-камеры или установку системы наблюдения, но что-то подсказывает ему, что Дон наверняка заметит, с его-то опытом службы в ФБР.

В конце концов он решает пойти в квартиру Дона и посмотреть, что придумается. Он берет запасные ключи отца и направляется туда в обед. Все по-прежнему, но потом он открывает шкафчик в ванной.

Тампакс, бутылочка с дорогим увлажнителем кожи. Вторая зубная щетка, дорожная.

Он находит в прикроватной тумбочке презервативы, полупустую коробку. Новый тюбик смазки, едва начатый. Он медленно закрывает дверцу и садится на кровать.

Чуть позже он отворачивает простыни и заползает под них. Подушки пахнут Доном, и он засыпает.

 

Он просыпается, когда за окном смеркается, на небе собрались тучи. Он бредет на кухню и делает кофе, выпивает чашку за столом и проводит рукой по деревянной поверхности., пытаясь отличить один узор от другого. Он думает о том, как обрабатывают дерево, как оно растет… много лет назад он проходил курс биологии, и ему нравилось, нравилось, как все вокруг подчинялось правилам и все-таки оставалось таким разным.

Должен быть способ отследить это, реконструировать изгиб из среза дерева. Он находит кусок бумаги в одной из полок, огрызок карандаша – и начинает работать.

Дождь начинается в семь, стучит в окна, и он достает пиджак из шкафа Дона, надевает его. Звонит мобильный, это отец. «Я у Дона,» - говорит он, и отец отвечает, - «Хорошо, хорошо. Ну что ж, я оставлю тебе немного сладкого, Чарли.»

В холодильнике у Дона ничего нет, и Чарли, в общем, не так и голоден. Он возвращается к постели и забирается в нее. В ней холодно, и уже почти десять, и Дон еще не вернулся. Он забывается беспокойным сном.

 

«Чарли?» - кто-то трясет его и будит, и он открывает глаза, и это Дон, пахнущий пивом и туалетной водой.

Чарли сонно улыбается. «Эй, Дон,» - говорит он, и его голос хриплый после сна. Простыни теплые, и плотные, и теперь уже удобные. – «Я тебя ждал.»

«Кто это? Спящая красавица?» - произносит женский голос из-за спины Дона.

Дон выпрямляется и оборачивается. Чарли не видит, с кем он разговаривает в сумраке комнаты. – «Это мой младший брат Чарли. Наверное, уснул здесь.»

«У тебя есть брат?» - голос приближается, и Чарли старается проснуться. Над плечом Дона появляется лицо, и Чарли мигает. Женщина красива, даже со спутанными волосами и размазанной помадой. Она закидывает руку на Дона и наклоняется к Чарли. «Привет, красавчик,» - говорит она, и пахнет духами и вином, и запах перебивает туалетную воду Дона.

«Он милый,» - говорит она, и Дон хмурится, и Чарли просыпается окончательно.

«Я, э-э, привет.» - Он садится в кровати и рад, что заснул в одежде. Протягивает руку. Она смеется и пожимает, у нее тонкие холодные пальцы. – «Чарли Эппс.»

«Карен Смит,» - отвечает она, а потом хлопает Дона по плечу, объявляет, что собирается замутить что-нибудь из выпивки и отправляется на кухню.

«Кажется, она ничего,» - начинает Чарли.

«Да.»

«Чем она занимается?»

«Она модель. Реклама на телевидении и все в этом духе.» -Дон складывает руки на груди. – «Чарли, тебе нужно идти.»

Чарли смотрит на Дона, но его брат не смотрит на него. Он уставился в другую сторону комнаты, на окна. Дождь все еще моросит, и мир снаружи исчезает, оставляет только эту квартиру, эту тихую спальню, их обоих и несколько футов между.

«Я хотел узнать, как ты,» - говорит Чарли. – «Может, мы могли бы все исправить. Я скучаю по тебе.»

«Ну, да.» - Дон не двигается. – «Тебе придется привыкнуть к этому, Чарли. Иди домой, ладно? Иди домой.»

Чарли находит свои туфли в коридоре, зашнуровывает их, а потом вспоминает и начинает снимать пиджак Дона.

«Оставь,» - говорит Дон. – «Там холодно.»

Эта женщина, Карен, появляется с бокалом в руке. «Уже уходишь?» - говорит она. – «А я приготовила тебе выпить. Ты уже вызвал такси?» Она берет их обоих за руки, и Чарли успевает заметить, что ее волосы пахнут, как у Амиты, тем же шампунем, когда они покачиваются, облако кудряшек, а потом он идет за ней на кухню. На столе кувшин с чем-то темным и блестящим и еще два бокала.

«Много или действительно много?» - спрашивает она. Когда она двигается, двигается все ее тело, волной изгибаются плечи, взмах волос. Карен морщит нос, когда разливает напитки, и она по-настоящему красивая. Под легким платьем на ней нет белья, и Чарли не может опустить взгляд ниже ее плеч.

До выдвигает стул и садится. «Чарли не пьет, Карен,» - говорит он, и Чарли берет бокал и заставляет себя сделать глоток. Странный вкус, похоже на плохой слабый кофе, но это лучше, чем уйти.

«Так значит, вы братья, да?» - спрашивает она, опершись подбородком на ладонь. – «Вижу сходство.»

«Как прошли съемки?» - говорит Дон, и она оборачивается к нему, внезапно оживившись, и начинает жаловаться на макияж, на одежду, на погоду, на парня, который заставлял ее читать сценарий. Они пьют, и она говорит, и время от времени Дон произносит что-нибудь, и Карен продолжает щебетать.

Все начинает слегка светиться, и когда она наполняет его стакан, он делает еще один долгий глоток, и теперь это вкусно. Перец, и корица, и легкий привкус алкоголя.

«Чарли? Чарли!!» - он поднимает глаза, и честное слово всего-то на минуту опустил голову, пытаясь рассмотреть узор дерева на поверхности.

«Я не сплю,» - говорит он и улыбается, потому что Карен смеется, и это действительно смешно, и он чувствует, что парит в воздухе, легче перышка, и ему хорошо. Ему тепло – впервые за последние три месяца.

«Господи, да твой брат совсем не умеет пить!»

«Ты ужинал? Чарли, ты что-нибудь ел?»

Он качает головой, и комната начинает вращаться, свет мигает, как сумасшедший. Это уже не так смешно, но Карен хихикает, и она ему нравится, она красивая. Дон должен быть счастлив с ней, так ведь? Потому что Дон счастлив, именно так он говорит. Вот только…

«Ты не сказал мне, что счастлив,» - растерянно говорит Чарли. – «Я тебя спросил? Я собирался. Ты счастлив?»

«Так, друг мой, сейчас мы тебя уложим.» - а потом Дон поднимает его, и Чарли расслабляется, опирается, и это так здорово, так чертовски хорошо, и он слегка покачивается, шепчет имя Дона, и они идут по коридору в спальню.

Чарли ложится на кровать, он только на секундочку закроет глаза, и Дон снимает с него туфли, накрывает одеялом. «Проспись, ладно?» - говорит Дон, и Чарли быстро произносит, пока не забыл, потому что это важно. – «Не уходи. Не уходи.» - но уже слишком поздно, и Дон ушел.

 

На лоб опускается прохладная рука, и он в замешательстве говорит, - «Дон?», но потом у рта, целующего Чарли, вкус помады, и тело, опускающееся на него, слишком легкое, чтобы принадлежать Дону.

«Эй, братец,» - шепчет Карен. – «Ты и правда спишь?» Она целует его снова, и ее волосы щекочут ему лицо, и у нее вкус того напитка, и, может быть, Дона, думает Чарли и целует ее в ответ.

Платье на тонких лямках и высокая красивая грудь, соски трутся о его майку, и когда он нежно сжимает их, она шепчет, - «О, да,» - и снимает платье, бросает его на пол.

На ней трусики, клочок черного кружева, и у нее бледная золотистая кожа, никаких пятен. Она безупречная и гладкая под руками Чарли. Она выгибается, и ее волосы стелятся по спине, и это на самом деле красиво. Словно сон, думает Чарли, а потом она снова целует его, и он не думает ни о чем, потому что все происходит быстро и медленно, и она двигается на нем, как кошка, почти мурлычет, снимая с него майку и штаны.

Есть отличная причина, по которой он недолжен этого делать, думает Чарли, когда она стягивает трусики. «Презерватив,» - говорит она и тянется к тумбочке, не глядя, разрывает пакетик, надевает. – «Господи, а у вас действительно много общего,» - говорит она, и ее улыбка становится шире, и прежде чем Чарли успевает опомниться, она садится на него сверху и опускается, и уже поздно.

Она берет его руки, кладет одну себе на задницу, вторую – на клитор и говорит, «Да, вот так, вот так, да.» - низкие тягучие звуки, и она двигается, и Чарли не может даже смотреть на то, как он двигается в ней.

А потом она говорит, - «Ты так и собираешься стоять и смотреть?» - и он открывает глаза, и в дверях Дон, и Карен продолжает двигаться, вращает бедрами, и Чарли почти кончает.

«Ты хорошо смотришься,» - говорит Дон, и его голос звучит как-то странно. Чарли пытается сесть, но Карен стискивает бедра, и он в ловушке, все еще двигается под ней.

«Давай же, поиграй с нами,» - говорит она, и Дон отталкивается от двери и забирается в постель за ней. Он обнимает ее, рукава рубашки закатаны, и она откидывается на него, обнаженная и золотистая на фоне белого хлопка. Дон целует ее, и Чарли видит его язык у нее во рту, то, как он скользит и погружается внутрь. Руки его брата на ее груди. У Дона сильные руки, крепкие длинные пальцы, и когда он проводит рукой по телу Карен, огибает мягкий животик, спускается в завитушки, его пальцы касаются Чарли, они дотрагиваются до него, когда он ласкает ее, и она стонет и содрогается вокруг Чарли. Дон продолжает ласкать ее, удерживает ее одной рукой, и Чарли не может пошевелиться, потому что все это время Дон смотрит на него.

А потом Карен кончает, и нагибается над Чарли, и двигается все быстрее и быстрее, опустив голову ему на плечо, и Чарли чувствует ее содрогания, и рука Дона зажата между их телами, и он так беспомощен, так беспомощен, и так хочет двигаться, хочет чего-то, и вдруг выскальзывает из нее, все еще возбужденный, и это рука Дона берет его, рука Дона вводит его обратно, пальцы Дона у основания его члена, и Чарли кричит, Чарли кончает.

Дон встает с постели, и Карен скатывается с Чарли, вытягивается на постели. – «Оставайся здесь,» - говорит Дон, и она кивает, и гладит Чарли по лицу, отводит кудряшки.

«Ты миленький,» - говорит она. – «Правда, миленький.»

Дон обнажен, и Чарли слышит шуршание пакетика с презервативом, но потом Карен ложится на спину, и раздвигает ноги, и обвивает ими бедра Дона. Ногти на ее ногах накрашены, и когда Дон двигается, мышцы на его спине сокращаются, и Чарли не может отвести взгляд, смотрит на ее ноги, кроваво-красные и блестящие ногти.

Дон трахает ее, и она смотрит на Чарли, и он целует ее, и она стонет ему в рот, и он прижимается к ним, третий, и этого почти достаточно, это почти то же самое, но Дон поднимается, входит в нее еще раз и кончает, и они оба смотрят на него, на вздувшуюся вену на лбу, на то, как закрывается и открывается его рот, как расслабляется его лицо, а потом снова закрывается, и Дон выбирается из постели и идет в ванную. Закрывает дверь.

«Хочешь в душ?» - спрашивает его Карен, и Чарли качает головой. – «Я тоже.» -говорит она, и прижимается к нему, распускает волосы по подушке. Она засыпает, ее дыхание легкое и быстрое, и Чарли смотрит в потолок.

 

Утром в постели пусто. Голова Чарли пульсирует от боли, но он находит баночку Адвила и запивает его водой из-под крана в ванной. Он смотрит на себя в зеркале, и не уверен, выглядел ли он настолько плохо с тех пор, как вышел из больницы. На одной щеке красный складки от подушки, волосы спутались и торчат во все стороны. Он берет зубную щетку Карен и чистит зубы.

Он думает, что в квартире никого, максимум – записка, или просто его сумка, туфли в молчаливой груде на полу у двери.

Дон на кухне с газетой и чашкой кофе. «Хочешь?» - спрашивает он, и Чарли находит себе кружку.

«Что с твоими руками?» - первое, о чем он спрашивает. Костяшки пальцев Дона разбиты и некоторые раздулись. На вид это больно и неудобно.

«Стена в ванной,» - коротко отвечает Дон. Он складывает страницу со спортивными новостями, берет другую, с новостями бизнеса. Чарли трет лицо и думает, что можно сказать. Головная боль проходит, и кофе придает энергии, но все равно… он о чем-то забывает.

«Где Карен?»

«На работе,» - До заканчивает читать газету, встает и роется по шкафчикам, пока не находит пакет с конфетами. Он взъерошен после сна, в выцветшей майке и белье, босоногий. Чарли видит темные волоски на шее, мягкие линии его тела под одеждой. Кухня пахнет кофе и жженым сахаром. Шум города проникает сквозь окно, и, должно быть, он все еще пьян, потому что все, о чем он может думать, это как почувствует себя Дон, если он прижмется к его спине, обнимает, и Дон повернется и поцелует его, качнется к нему на кухне, где их только двое и больше никого.

Тостер звенит, и Дон достает пару тарелок и ставит их на стол. «Ты любишь с клубничным, да?» - говорит он, и Чарли чувствует, как внутри у него что-то немножко ломается, потому что Дон так серьезен, и это правда. Он действительно больше всего любит клубничный.

Он смотрит на газету; это суббота. Сентябрь, и учебный год только что начался. Новые студенты, и он расскажет им о математике, о языке природы, и речи, и новые выпускники. Это последний год Амиты, и она всерьез говорит о других университетах. Ее работа – отличный материал, она очень умная, но когда Амита уедет, думает он, ему придется найти нового друга.

Он не уверен, почему думает об Амите, сидя на кухне у Дона. Останутся только он сам и Ларри, а у Ларри есть свой друг, Лаура Уилсон. Останется только он сам и его числа, а еще папа, когда тот не будет пропадать на свиданиях или в боулинге.

Будет одиноко, думает он.

«Я никогда не искал,» - говорит он, и эта мысль такая странная, такая новая, что он не может удержать слова. – «Я никогда не пытался ни с кем встречаться или найти кого-то еще. То есть, я хочу сказать, Амита сама меня выбрала. А потом был тот парень, Джордж. И та девушка, как ее, студентка медицинского, она все время заходила к нам домой?»

«Сэм,» - говорит Дон. – «Она была старше тебя на четыре года, и мама боялась, что ты с ней сбежишь.»

«Я спал с ней, но никогда не воспринимал по-другому. Просто, я…» - Чарли пожимает плечами, удивленный, - «Это всегда был ты.»

«Я тебя испортил,» - тихо говорит Дон. – «Я должен был заботиться о тебе, должен был защищать тебя. Я испортил тебе жизнь, Чарли.»

«Неправда, Дон.» - говорит он, и не может усидеть на месте, не может говорить это через кухонный стол. Он встает и подходит к Дону, садится на корточки, поднимает на него взгляд. – «Ты никогда… ну подумай, какая нормальная жизнь могла у меня быть? Все, чего я когда-либо хотел, - это ты и математика.»

«Это неправильно,» - говорит Дон, и его рука словно сама по себе поднимается к волосам Чарли, большой палец проводит по щетине на подбородке. – «Это неправильно, Чарли.»

«Я знаю,» - говорит Чарли. – «Но мы не можем это исправить. Мы пытались.»

«Мы просто прекратим, Чарли. Мы больше не будем.»

«Это не срабатывает,» - говорит он, поворачивает лицо в руку Дона, прижимается ртом к ладони. – «Ты счастлив?»

«Неважно,» - говорит Дон и отнимает руки, опускает в них лицо и не смотрит на Чарли. – «Неважно, счастлив ли я, Чарли. Я должен поступить правильно.»

«Я люблю тебя,» - говорит Чарли. – «Я любил тебя с тех пор, как мы были детьми. Мы были… прошло больше десяти лет, Дон. Это не аномалия.»

«Сейчас догадаюсь, ты провел исследование, да?» - Дон поворачивает голову, и Чарли видит маленькую улыбку. – «Готов поспорить, у тебя даже таблица есть.»

«Уравнение, но это не считается…»

«Чарли, то, что происходит, - это не числа. Это не о том, чего мы хотим… для начала, это просто убьет отца. Думаешь, этого хотели наши родители? Думаешь, все будет в порядке? Мы будем лгать и заниматься сексом тайком, и это сделает нас счастливыми? – Он смотрит на Чарли усталыми глазами, и Чарли опускается на пятки. «Дружище,» - говорит он мягко, и это тот самый голос, которым Дон говорил, когда Чарли не мог пойти с ним, потому что был слишком мал. – «мы больше не можем так поступать.»

«Ты собираешься уйти?» - спустя какое-то время спрашивает Чарли.

Дон медленно кивает. – «Я подал заявление в мае. Перевод займет еще пару недель.»

«Куда ты отправишься?»

«В Вашингтон,» - говорит Дон. – «Это повышение, и платить будут больше. У меня уже есть квартира, и знакомые тоже.»

«Папа знает?»

«Да.»

 

Дон отвозит Чарли домой, высаживает его на тротуаре. Чарли заходит и думает, что следовало принять душ, но отец ничего не говорит, просто берет его сумку и отправляет его умыться перед ланчем.

«Когда он сказал тебе, что уезжает?» - спрашивает Чарли после того, как они съели суп. Головная боль вернулась, но у него нет никакого желания принимать что-нибудь.

«В июне,» - говорит его отец. – «Прости, Чарли.»

«Ты будешь скучать по нему?» - спрашивает Чарли, и его голос срывается.

Отец сжимает его руку. «Да, буду,» - говорит он. –«Знаешь, ты смог бы навещать его в Вашингтоне.»

Чарли качает головой. «Я не навещал его в Нью Мехико,» - после долгой паузы говорит он.

 

В Пасадене не бывает зимы, просто прохладные ночи. Чарли получает права и покупает старую машину Ларри. Иногда он проезжает мимо старой квартиры Дона, останавливается и думает.

Весна, и Амита защищает свою работу, и Чарли приглашает ее на ужин, чтобы отпраздновать. Потом она целует его, возбужденная от шампанского и успеха. «Доктор Рамануян,» - говорит он и целует ее в ответ.

«Может, я выбрала не того из братьев Эппс, - говорит она со смехом, когда он наконец позволяет ей вздохнуть. Потом видит его лицо, и говорит, - «О господи, Чарли. Прости.»

Она не знает, за что просит прощения, и Чарли иногда думает, что ему показалось. Это все похоже на горячечный бред, на сон. Дон звонит из Вашингтона, и они разговаривают как обычно. Дела, папа, дом. Бейсбол и математика. Иногда он помогает Дэвиду и Терри, и ФБР нанимает его составить алгоритм по серийным убийцам.

Может, он все это придумал, думает он. На лице все еще есть шрамы, и на спине тоже, и если он бежит слишком быстро, то начинают болеть ребра. Но остальное все равно никогда не было настоящим. Секс Шредингера, думает он, и это почти смешно.

Наступает лето, и Ларри приглашает его в поход на выходные. Лаура Уилсон тоже идет, и они ставят палатку подальше от остальных, и ходят слухи о свадьбе, Ларри краснеет и заикается каждый раз, когда это всплывает, и Лаура спокойно улыбается. Она отлично ориентируется на местности, и они заходят так далеко, как Чарли еще ни разу не забирался.

Он ускользает из лагеря и забирается на скалу, на плоский огромны камень. Над головой сверкают звезды, и Млечный Путь похож на бесконечный белый след, по краям отливающий голубым. Он ложится на спину и начинает считать.

«Чарльз,» - доносится голос, и он смотрит в ту сторону. Ларри машет ему рукой, а потом взбирается на камень и падает рядом.

«Звезды,» - объясняет Чарли, и Ларри сворачивает куртку как подушку и тоже ложится на спину.

«Ты знаешь, Ларри,» - произносит Чарли после того, как они поговорили он квантовом притяжении и черных дырах. – «Так много песен о расставаниях. И почти нет о примирении.»

Ларри морщит лицо, потом кивает. – «Я так понимаю, разговор о теории игр, который мог или не мог касаться Амиты, больше не актуален?»

«Игра окончена,» - говорит Чарли. – «Может у тебя найдется парочка подходящих цитат, пара примеров из жизни великих математиков?»

Ларри какое-то время думает об этом. «Нет, в общем,» - в конце концов говорит он. – «Но звезды все еще над нами. Меня это утешает.»

Чарли закрывает глаза и позволяет себе заплакать. Ларри молчит, и они остаются там до рассвета, и когда возвращаются в лагерь, Чарли голоден, так голоден, впервые с того момента, как Дон уехал, может быть, дольше.

Параллель13

В 1993 году Дон Эппс открывает дверь, чтобы обнаружить за ней своего брата. Его квартира в Нью-Йорке была настоящей дырой с раковиной и электроплиткой вместо кухни и душем, который завывал, как привидение, когда текла горячая вода. Он расстелил диван, позвонил родителям, чтобы убедиться, что Чарли не сбежал из дома, и когда повесил трубку, он снова взял брата в свою постель.

Он поклялся, что это никогда не повторится.

 

В 1995 году квартира у него была получше. Он встречался с адвокатом и иногда вспоминал о Терри Лэйк из академии ФБР, но ее распределили в Орегон. Он поехал домой на Пасху, и мама обняла его, а потом отец, и, наконец, младший брат. Волосы Чарли отросли, и университет собирался заключить с ним контракт, и мама не могла говорить ни о чем другом. Папа повел его в любимый бар, и они разговаривали о бейсболе и работе. Он не был уверен, что хочет остаться в ФБР, в том, что сделал правильный выбор. Адвокат думала, что там его таланты пропадают зря.

«Я горжусь тобой, Дон,» - сказал его отец. – «У тебя хорошая работа, сложная работа.»

Он прошел мимо университета за день до вылета в Нью-Йорк. Чарли читал лекцию, и когда он увидел Дона в конце зала, его улыбка засияла ярче солнца.

Он отвез их в мотель, заплатил и трахал своего брата всю ночь. Утром оставил его там и отправился прямиком в аэропорт.

 

В 1996 году он встречался с Чарли трижды, один раз в Нью-Йорке и два – в Калифорнии. Они никогда не занимались сексом в доме родителей. Дон расстался с адвокатом и встречался с двумя женщинами и тремя мужчинами за тот год. Он никогда не приглашал их в свою квартиру. Туда приходил только Чарли.

 

В 1997 году он напился, отработав без перерыва 72 часа по делу, которое закончилось гибелью двух детей и заключением их дедушки под стражу. Он позвонил Чарли на мобильный, и Чарли ответил, едва соображая спросонья. «Поговори со мной,» - сказал он, и Чарли нашептывал ему непристойности, пока Дон не кончил, задыхаясь. Он повесил трубку и переключил телефон на голосовую почту до утра.

«Я беспокоюсь о Чарли,» - через неделю позвонила мама. – «Он работает над задачкой, которую невозможно решить.»

Он взял выходной и полетел в Калифорнию, снял машину. Его брат был в своей комнате, окруженный грудами бумаг, все стены заклеены пометками. Когда Дон зашел, Чарли велел ему уйти и не прекращал писать, пока Дон не вынул ручку из его пальцев, не прижал его к кровати и трахнул прямо там, пока родители были внизу, и бумага сминалась под их телами, и Чарли располосовал ему спину.

Он получил повышение, и вся семья прилетела в Нью-Йорк, чтобы поздравить. Родители раскошелились на номер в солидном отеле, а Чарли остался в квартире Дона. Он расстелил диван, и они долго не ложились спать, Дон продолжал пить, пока не прекратил вещать даже канал погоды, а потом он растянулся на диване под Чарли и сказал, чтобы тот трахнул его, и Чарли это сделал.

 

В 1998 году он проснулся после двухдневного запоя и подал документы на перевод. Он переехал в Нью Мехико, и когда родители прилетели навестить его, а Чарли с ними не было, Дон не почувствовал разочарования.

Он начал ходить на ланч с другим агентом, Кимберли Холл, и к августу они уже жили вместе. Она полетела домой на День Благодарения и не позвала его с собой, поэтому на Пасху он тоже отправился в одиночку. Два дня и одна ночь, и в аэропорту он заперся с Чарли в уборной и кончил, шумно и беспорядочно, и Чарли прижимался к нему, его ресницы щекотали горло Дона, когда тот сглотнул. «Это был последний раз,» - сказал он Чарли, и Чарли кивнул и поцеловал его с отчаяньем, потому что Дон почти не разговаривал с братом все это время, не снимал трубку телефона весь год, и Дон ответил на поцелуй с тем же отчаяньем, потому что этот раз, поклялся он себе, действительно был последним.

 

В 1999 году он отправил Чарли открытку и книжку по статистике бейсбола на день рождения. Чарли позвонил ему, чтобы поблагодарить, и после того, как тот, запинаясь, попрощался, Дон еще долго держал в руке трубку. Секс с Ким той ночью был жарким и яростным, и он не сказал ей почему.

 

В 2000 году он не разговаривал с Чарли. Он отправлял маме по электронной почте то, что, по его мнению, могло заинтересовать брата, отправил ей книгу, которую видел в магазинчике в Аризоне, куда они с Ким поехали в отпуск.

 

В 2001 году стало легче.

 

В 2002 году в Нью Мехико была необыкновенно дождливая осень, но когда папа позвонил и сообщил ему новости, день был на удивление ясным, Дон помнит это. Его матери поставили диагноз: рак груди, вторая стадия. Он сказал Ким, что любит ее, подарил ей кольцо и полетел домой. Он позвонил ей еще раз, когда мать слепо потянулась к его руке, пока доктор повторял, что ему очень жаль. Чарли там не было; Чарли занимался в университете, готовил свою работу, консультировал, сидел в библиотеке, в своей комнате за запертой дверью.

Он перевелся в Лос Анджелес с понижением и нашел приличную квартиру в получасе езды от дома родителей. Он позвонил Ким, и она повесила трубку, а потом перезвонила и сказала, - «Ладно.» Когда он вернулся в Альбукерк, она упаковала все его вещи, подписала коробки. Там же было письмо, адресованное его родителям в Пасадену. Кольцо было в конверте.

Терри Лэйк работала в Лос Анджелесе, он узнал, когда ее позвали сотрудничать по одному из дел. Они пошли на ланч, и она сказала, что замолвит за него словечко.

 

В 2003 году он перевелся в центральное отделение. Мама во второй раз легла в больницу.

Она вернулась домой, и Чарли оставался в комнате. Они перенесли ее кровать вниз, чтобы ей было удобнее, и иногда Дону приходилось помогать ей подниматься по лестнице к двери Чарли, где она стучала и ждала, пока младший сын откроет дверь, чтобы тихонько посидеть с ним, пока он работает.

Дон дважды напивался, пока она была в больнице, и поднимался наверх один, чтобы постучаться в дверь Чарли. Тот открывал и ничего не говорил, и так было проще.

 

В 2004 году, рано утром, с маленькой рождественской елкой на тумбочке и венком из остролиста над кроватью, она перестала дышать во сне. Дон помнит это, помнит, как пытался оживить свою мать. Ее рот был холодный, и когда она снова задышала, это было похоже на предсмертный хрип. Он помнит, как кричал Чарли, вот только отец потом сказал, что Чарли проспал все, проспал прибытие скорой помощи, парамедиков, все.

Она вернулась в больницу и больше не появлялась дома. Дон думал о том, чтобы позвонить Ким, может, Терри. Друзьям по колледжу или ребятам, с которыми он пил пиво по пятницам. В общем, не было никого. Он помог отцу организовать похороны, помог ему упаковать мамины вещи. Он придумывал оправдания для Чарли, который не явился на похороны.

Неделю спустя Дон заехал домой. Он пил в баре, один, и хотел вернуться на кухню, где он вырос, выпить горячий шоколад, приготовленный папой, и поговорить о новостях, может, о маме. Он хотел домой.

«Папа спит,» - сказал Чарли. Он сидел в комнате на диване, который поставили вместо маминой кровати. По телевизору кто-то бормотал, и Чарли наполовину зарылся в груду одеял. Три пустых миски придерживали бумагу, на стопке книг лежал ноутбук. Дон подошел и выключил телевизор, и Чарли стал казаться еще младше, его волосы отросли до плеч, скрывая лицо.

«Ты собираешься навести здесь порядок?» - спросил он, и Чарли ничего не ответил. – «Чарли ты сегодня принимал душ? Может, отнес вещи в прачечную? Я не знаю, ну хоть как-то помог папе?»

«Я работаю над задачей,» - сказал Чарли. – «Включи телевизор.»

«Сначала помой посуду.»

Чарли просто смотрел на него, и Дон почувствовал, как в нем растет, разворачивается гнев. Как тепло от затухающего костра, удовольствие от невидимого жара, он начал согреваться. «Вставай,» - сказал он, и его голос был низким, достаточно низким, чтобы не разбудить отца, достаточно резким, чтобы показаться рыком. – «Поднимайся, живо, Чарли.»

«Или что?»

И этого было достаточно, этого капризного тона, того, как Чарли смотрел мимо, в пустой экран телевизора. Сидя там, где лежала их мама в ожидании, что Чарли придет и поговорит с ней, придет попрощаться. Только мамы уже не было, а Чарли остался, и ему было наплевать.

Сложно ударить человека под одеялом, ударить кого-то, кто изворачивается, прижимается к спинке. Легче стащить одеяло, схватить его за шиворот и потрясти. Увидеть, как расширяются глаза Чарли, как Чарли смотрит на него впервые за последние месяцы. Гнев разгорается в низу его живота, это гнев, и ничего кроме гнева заставляет его швырнуть Чарли на диван, прижать его, заставить его задыхаться. Гнев на то, как Чарли принимает это, безвольно и покорно.

Он наклоняется, кусает. Покусывает шею Чарли, запускает пальцы в его волосы, и вдруг тот начинает двигаться, стонать, и Дон проводит ногтями по его коже, и гнев плавится, истекает, от поцелуев поднимается пар, гнев в том, как он стискивает запястья Чарли, как Чарли дергает ногами, и он хочет этого. Он хочет, чтобы Чарли боялся его, хочет, чтобы он сопротивлялся.

А потом Чарли задыхается, запрокидывает голову и издает высокий звук, и Дон чувствует, как трясет его брата, чувствует, как гнев разбивается и вместо него появляется отвращение, и уже слишком поздно, слишком поздно что-либо менять, остается только сгрести его на руки, держать его и зажимать горестный крик Чарли собственным ртом.

Он возвращается в свою квартиру, потом, после, и не может уснуть. Утром он смотрит на себя в зеркало и обещает, больше никогда.

 

В 2005 году он нарушает свое обещание снова и снова.

 

В 2006 году Дон Эппс – специальный старший агент в Вашингтоне. Он специализируется на организованной преступности, все время носит с собой оружие и кладет его рядом, когда ложится спать. Он работает шесть-семь дней в неделю. У него прекрасная удобная квартира. Дверь в одну из комнат до сих пор закрыта, в ней – коробки, которые он так и не распаковал после переезда.

Отец звонит ему каждую неделю. Он настроит поиск в Гугле на имя брата, иногда поступают новости от Терри. Этого достаточно, говорит он себе, когда вспоминает, что этого мало.

«Ты что-нибудь слышал от Чарли?» - спрашивает папа, и Дон не реагирует, едва произносит, нет, а в чем дело.

«На прошлой неделе он поехал в Вашингтон. Это связано с ФБР, та программа, над которой вы оба работали, что-то насчет насильника. В общем, он поехал давать какие-то консультации, и я думал, может, он свяжется с тобой.»

«Я работал над одним делом всю неделю», - с легкостью врет он. – «За пределами Вашингтона, к тому же допоздна. Наверное, пропустил его звонок.»

Отец вздыхает и меняет тему разговора.

 

Когда Дон кладет трубку, он проверяет электронную почту, потом еще одну, запасную. Он проверяет голосовую почту мобильного, а когда приезжает домой, то вскрывает все накопившиеся конверты. Там нет ничего, кроме рекламы и счетов.

На прошлой неделе работы было не больше, чем обычно. Он занимался бумагами, отчетами, анализом информации. У них было несколько неплохих наводок, на следующую неделю запланировано два ареста. Он собирался провести выходной день в прачечной, а потом посмотреть спортивные новости и лечь спать.

Он плохо спит, а потом выходит из квартиры, одетый для пробежки, двадцатидолларовая купюра за повязкой на руке. Он бежит, но не останавливается на заправке, как обычно, чтобы купить воду и вернуться. Он продолжает бежать.

Мимо офисных зданий, дорог, забитых автомобилями, бежит, пока перед ним не встает городской парк. Он сворачивает на дорожку, ноги двигаются свободно, намеренно, тело уносит его вперед. Он бежит и бежит, и наконец, он так далеко, что не знает, где оказался, не читает дорожные знаки, просто добегает до конца дороги и останавливается.

Он задыхается, судорога сводит мышцы, и он падает на колени. Он заставляет себя потянуться, упрямо работает, пока тело не сдается, не начинает работать с ним.

Потом он садится на тротуар в каком-то незнакомом месте и говорит себе, что забежал достаточно далеко.

Он больше не может бежать.

Параллель 14

Иногда Чарли представляет себе, что увидит Дона на похоронах отца. Они напьются, поругаются, трахнутся в пустом доме, а потом Дон уйдет. Он сидел в номере отеля в Вашингтоне и смотрел на телефон, на номер, который отец записал перед вылетом самолета и отдал ему.

Он не позвонил, и это больно, это похоже на удар в живот, но он справился. Они предложили провести его по офису ФБР, и он отказался. Кто-то спросил, не приходится ли он братом Дону Эппсу, и он кивнул, и они с теплом в голосе рассказывали ему, какой отличный парень его Дон.

Он возвращается домой, и папа не задает вопросов, и Чарли думает, что это тест, это проверка, которую он сумел пройти. Он покончил с этим, говорит он себе, и, может быть, это на самом деле так. Он не думает о Доне, если только по ночам, если только он в чужой постели. Теперь он приводит их домой, потому что это радует отца, и Чарли понимает, что он не прилагал к этому особых усилий раньше.

 

«Чарли,» - однажды произносит кто-то в телефонной трубке, и он не узнает, кто это, пока его имя не повторяют еще раз и еще, и вдруг он вспоминает и встает, закрывает дверь кабинета и садится, стиснув в руках трубку.

Это Дон, и связь отвратительная, треск помех, и Чарли пытается представить его в Вашингтоне, на углу улицы, с мобильным в руках.

«Встретимся на углу Пятой и МакНолти,» - говорит Дон, и Чарли нащупывает карандаш и записывает.

«Когда?» - спрашивает он.

«Ты можешь…когда…» И он говорит, - «Сейчас,» - немедленно, и Дон молчит, только его дыхание раздается в трубке, а может, это ветер. «Чарли,» - говорит Дон, а потом он слышит щелчок.

На углу Пятой и МакНолти какая-то забегаловка. Чарли подъезжает, находит место для парковки, скармливает счетчику все монеты, которые находит в кармане, а потом стоит там, засунув руки в карманы, и не знает, нужно ли ему заходить в забегаловку, или Дон имел в виду угол улиц, на тротуаре.

Он пересекает дорогу, и видит Дона через окно. Тот смотрит в другую сторону, профиль за одним из столиков, в руках чашка кофе, на столе перед ним – пустая тарелка. Что-то спотыкается, разгорается в Чарли, и у него кружится голова, кружится голова от жажды, от желания. Он знает, что провалился, знает, что Дон никогда этого не хотел, что он делает больно своему брату, и он пытается отвернуться, уйти к машине.

Он поднимает руку и толкает дверь.

Он садится напротив, и оба не произносят ни слова. Подходит официантка, Чарли откашливается и заказывает кофе.

«Здесь вкусный пирог,» - говорит Дон.

Чарли заказывает кусок пирога. Он не знает, куда деть руки, сложить ли их на коленях. Протянуть Дону, прикоснуться к нему легко, платонически. Ему нужно знать правильный язык, верные слова.

«Я приехал на машине,» - говорит Дон, и Чарли видит, замечает тени под глазами, утомленность его движений. «Два дня, без перерыва, наплевав на все возможности повернуть обратно, я просто ехал дальше. Самым коротким путем.» - говорит он.

«Ты скоро возвращаешься?» - спрашивает Чарли. Глаза щиплет, но он не может понять, почему. Может, из-за сочувствия Дону. Официантка приносит ему чашку, наливает кофе. Оно пенится, крохотные пузырьки появляются и исчезают за доли секунды. Их ничего не держит здесь, только невыносимое напряжение с обоих сторон, а потом мембрана лопается, пузырек исчезает.

«Я взял отпуск на неделю,» - говорит Дон. Он проводит рукой по лицу. За эти дни отросла темная щетина, и на лице появились новые линии. Чарли запоминает их, а потом Дон смотрит на него, все еще потирает щеки, подбородок, медленно опускает руку на стол. «Чарли,» - говорит он. – «Может, некоторые задачи невозможно решить. Может, через них просто нужно пройти.»

«P=NP,» - медленно, осторожно говорит Чарли. – «Играть дальше.»

«Попытаться,» - соглашается Дон. Его рука слегка дрожит.

Чарли пытается вспомнить время, когда он не любил своего брата. Он вспоминает, как был маленьким и плакал, когда за Доном приезжал школьный автобус. Вспоминает бейсбольные матчи, как таскал потом перчатку. Он вспоминает, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, тринадцать, как он увидел своего брата заново, смотрел на него и не мог понять, что изменилось, только знал, что это произошло.

Летом, когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать и он заканчивал колледж, они сняли коттедж на берегу моря, и Дон научился ходить под парусом и нашел загорелую девушку с выбеленными солнцем волосами. Чарли сидел в доме, в углу со своими учебниками, и однажды, когда родители куда-то ушли, Дон и его подружка вернулись, и Чарли сидел, как мышка, пока она развязывала бикини, когда Дон начал ее трогать. Он сидел тихо, и перед ним была линия тела Дона, сокращение мышц от голени до плеча, поднимавшее его и опускавшее, и звуки, которые они издавали, и цвет загорелых бедер девушки на фоне белой кожи Дона.

Когда ему было шестнадцать, он наконец достиг того роста, который ему обещала мама, и произошло что-то, из-за чего девушки начали останавливаться и заговаривать с ним, а помощница преподавателя сделала ему минет в своем кабинете. Ему было шестнадцать, и это было похоже на код, который он наконец-то взломал, и ключом к нему было его собственное тело.

Потом был один выпускник двадцати трех лет, который попросил его помочь с моделью по биохимии. Он был высоким, с хорошей фигурой, и когда Чарли лежал под ним в его маленькой студенческой квартирке месяц спустя, он снова почувствовал себя четырнадцатилетним. Четырнадцатилетним, но уже уверенным в себе, четырнадцать лет и все беспокойство, все сомнения разрешились в одной чистой линии тела Дона.

Складка, повтор, превратившийся в модель, или фрактал, постоянно меняющийся, но остающийся тем же. Он никогда не думал, что может изменить его, что он мог бы, ему следовало бы, он должен.

Дон всегда был его старшим братом. Дон всегда был ответом, и у Чарли нет выбора, остается только верить. P всегда равно NP.

Чарли сглатывает и кладет руку на стол, не совсем дотрагиваясь, не совсем рядом. Но достаточно близко, чтобы за кофейными чашками их мизинцы слегка соприкасались.

Когда официантка приносит пирог, она наполняет их чашки, но они не двигаются, пока она не уходит. Потом пальцы Дона скользят по руке Чарли, и он поднимает свою чашку, делает маленький глоток. «Ты уверен?» - тихо спрашивает он.

Чарли пробует пирог, и он клубничный, тает на языке, липкий и сладкий, такой сладкий. Он отламывает кусочек вилкой и предлагает Дону. Их руки снова соприкасаются, и это похоже на клеймо, только нет никакой боли.

«Да,» - говорит он. – «Да.»

«Да?» - спрашивает Дон, и на этот раз он улыбается, чуть криво, но морщинки собираются в уголках глаз, и Чарли выпрямляет под столом ноги, так, что их туфли тоже соприкасаются, лодыжки рядом.

«Да,» - говорит он и опускает голову, улыбается Дону, улыбается и не отводит взгляд. Он может не отводить взгляд.

Они заканчивают пирог, и Дон оставляет на столе двадцатку. У выхода рука Дона берет Чарли под локоть, и он направляет его к черному Лексусу у обочины. Это красивая машина, вот только на колесах запеклась красная пыль, на капоте брызги грязи. На заднем сиденье груда коробок, файлов и ноутбук, и Чарли изворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что именно там лежит. Работа, потому что Дон не может даже сойти с ума и сбежать домой к своему брату, не взяв с собой работу.

Они почти дома. Если это понедельник, то у него нет занятий после обеда, а если вторник, то он уже опоздал. На телефоне нет пропущенных звонков, значит, понедельник.

«Сегодня понедельник?» - спрашивает он Дона.

«Вторник,» - отвечает тот и подъезжает к дому.

Он останавливает машину, выключает двигатель. Когда Чарли выходит, Дон остается в машине. Чарли наклоняется к нему, и Дон снимает солнцезащитные очки, трет глаза. «Хочешь, я посмотрю, дома ли папа?» - спрашивает он.

«Садись в машину,» - говорит Дон. – «На минуту.»

У Чарли перехватывает горло, и ему становится холодно, но больше всего он ощущает усталость. Вот где точка изменения, думает он, вот где происходит изгиб, где числа превращаются из положительных в отрицательные.

«Нет, нет, Чарли.» - Дон тянется и открывает дверь, и Чарли отступает, но Дон протягивает к нему руку и говорит, - «Чарли, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.»

В машине Чарли постукивает пальцами по ногам, пробегает рукой по передней панели и наконец говорит, - «Так вот. Ты и я. Я и ты. Это… ты уверен?»

Дон выдыхает, - «О да.» 

«Хорошо. Просто, чтобы ты знал, статистическая вероятность такого явления близится к нулю,» - Чарли начинает говорит, но Дон сокращает расстояние между ними самым простым способом. Жар их ртов обжигает Чарли, но он чувствует вкус клубники, кофе, и наклоняется, поворачивается, чтобы быть ближе, утопает в этом тепле.

Он немного отстраняется, и Дон упирается лбом в его лоб. – «Ты и правда не хочешь слушать мои статистические выкладки,» - говорит Чарли, и глаза Дона сощуриваются в улыбке.

«Вообще-то нет,» - говорит он. – «Не сейчас.» Они целуются, и поцелуи становятся короткими, неторопливыми. Губы к губам, и Дон проводит рукой по кудряшкам Чарли, очерчивает линии на его лице, а потом снова его рот, и все возвращается туда, где есть смысл.

«Где папа?» - внезапно спрашивает Дон, когда Чарли лежит на откинутом назад сиденье, обнимая Дона за шею, полизывая, покусывая его губы. – «Чарли, я серьезно.»

«Вторник, да? Наверное, в боулинге.»

«Ох, черт,» - ругается Дон, и Чарли начинает смеяться, задыхается от смеха, и Дон прижимает его к сиденью, целует снова и говорит, - «Чарли, больше никаких машин, ладно?»

«Ладно,» - говорит Чарли и притягивает его для следующего поцелуя. – «Никаких машин. Кстати, о машинах. Мы приехали на твоей или на моей?»

«У тебя нет машины,» - говорит Дон, и Чарли роется в кармане и вынимает ключи и права.

 

В доме тихо, и это не боулинг, это приют, о чем сообщает записка на холодильнике рядом с расписанием Чарли. «Ты пропустил занятия,» - говорит Дон, и Чарли кивает. Потом Дон берет его руки, кладет их на свою талию, на узкую линию над бедрами, и Чарли закрывает глаза, и прижимается к нему. Он опускает голову на плечо Дона, тот обнимает его, и в доме все еще тихо, но уже не пусто.

«Сколько еще на счетчике стоянки?» - спрашивает Дон.

«Девяносто пять минут,» - отвечает Чарли.

«Хватит, чтобы принять душ.» - говорит Дон. – «Пойдем.»

Параллель 15

В Вашингтоне холодно, и Чарли скучает по дому, по КалТек, по друзьям. Он очень скучает по отцу. Вашингтон – грубый, резкий город с пронумерованными дорогами, и он знает, как передвигаться по нему, но это не то же самое.

Он скучает без поездок на велосипеде в теплые дни, скучает без знакомых мест, он знал, где точно находится, ну, или не был совсем уж потерявшимся. Он скучает по дому, но теперь иногда забывает об этом.

Дон готовит что-нибудь из мексиканской кухни, а он заказывает в китайском ресторанчике. Папа приехал в гости через месяц после переезда Чарли, и Чарли спал на диване, уступив кровать папе.

В комнате Чарли на стенах доски, мел оседает тонким слоем на книгах и бумагах, покрывающих кровать. Когда он не в Джорджтауне, он здесь, работает. Спальня Дона почти пустая, там только их одежда и всегда аккуратно заправленная кровать.

Они ругаются; они трахаются. По воскресеньям, с утра, когда Дону не нужно идти в офис или куда-то уезжать, они лежат в постели, переплетясь телами, и Чарли убирает ноутбук под подушки, вытягивается и распадается на части в руках своего брата.


End file.
